


Obsession

by Messi10_Neymar11



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 53,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messi10_Neymar11/pseuds/Messi10_Neymar11
Summary: Leo doesn't mean to get involved- not really. But it's not like he knew Cristiano Ronaldo was the notorious leader of Spain's most powerful mafia group, Los Merengues.Leo still blames Neymar for dragging him into this mess.





	1. Guns and Scary Men

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have two series and a bunch of drafts to finish, but I couldn't help myself with this one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're a quick little thing, aren't you?" Cristiano laughed darkly, teasingly poking Leo in the forehead with the gun.
> 
>  
> 
> "Not quick enough, though."
> 
>  
> 
> Leo can only continue to stare into those brown eyes. Brown eyes that looked so warm and welcoming, but at the same time cold as ice and as hollow as a shell.

_**Thanks again 4 doing this! Appreciate u! :) <3** _

 

Leo sighed as he read over Neymar's text, putting the phone in his back pocket once again.

 

He didn't mind- not really. It's not like he had much to do anyway with Christmas approaching quickly. Classes were laid back and simple the closer they got, but Leo could already feel his stress over his mid term exams. Also, his coach was a really big asshole for forcing him to sign up for all year season. He loved football, but he was from Argentina. Snow isn't really something he's used to playing in like the people of Madrid were.

 

Neymar worked in Geri's bar as a bartender. So it was natural for him to come to Leo when he needed someone to cover his shift considering Leo was a bartista himself at a little cafe near the campus.

 

"Sagacity?" Geri reads.

 

"It's a noun. An acuteness of mental discernment and soundness of judgment." Leo cites, filling the alcoholic drink before handing it to a costumer.

 

"Spot on. This next one describes you so well. Abnegation?"

 

"Could you use it in a sentence?" Leo runs a hand through his hair, wiping down the counter as Geri looks over the notecard.

 

"Everything that Leo Messi does is an abnegation." Geri snorts.

 

"Oh shut up." Leo throws the rag at his friend.

 

"Seriously though. You didn't have to come today Leo. I would've given Neymar the day off. It was no big deal." Geri sets the note cards down and Leo reads what's on it.

 

_(Noun) When you purposely deny yourself something, especially in favor of the needs of others._

 

Leo rolled his eyes. "He wanted me to cover for him. I don't mind."

 

"You've got exams coming up." Geri comments, cracking his fingers. "It's fine." Leo repeats. "I can study and work at the same time."

 

"Gerard." A man rested a hand on Geri's shoulder to whisper something quickly in his ear. "Are you serious? Where is he?" Geri stands up nervously.

 

"In the back." The man replies, walking off. "What's wrong?" Leo asked, glancing over at him curiously.

 

"Nothing- Listen, I gotta deal with something real quick, okay? Try not to talk to anyone unless you have to." He rushes, disappearing in the crowd.

 

"That's not a problem." Leo grumbled to himself as he picked up his cards to put back.

 

A ringing startled him, and he glances down on the counter where Gerard was sat. He had left his phone, someone named **Rojo** calling.

 

"Uh- hello?" He answered. " _Where's Gerard_?" A gruff voice asked quickly. "He's in the back."

 

" _Could you give the phone to him_?"

 

"Sure." He turned to Kun who was busy cleaning something up with a frown. "Kun cover for me. I'll be back in two minutes."

 

The other man let out a grunt, too focused on the sticky liquid on the counter.

 

With a roll of his eyes, Leo made his was towards the back, trying to tie his cards down.

 

"Hey Geri, there's some guy named Rojo on your phone-" he cut himself off abuptly when he saw what was in the room.

 

Men dressed in black suits sat at a table with guns sat on the top of it, Geri staring at Leo in shock.

 

"Leo! This doesn't concern you- please leave." Geri demanded, eyes hard on the small man.

 

"I- Geri? Who are these people? And the guns- should I call the police-" he turns but Geri stops him instantly.

 

"No! Don't call the police, Leo." His tone is hard to read.

 

Leo turns and eyes him nervously. "So I should call the police, or..." He whispers.

 

"Who're you?" A man with tattoos turns to him with a raised eyebrow. "Leo."

 

"Well yeah- that much we figured." A man with a large Afro of curly dark hair snorted.

 

"He's just a friend." Geri mutters looking terrified for Leo.

 

"Sit him down- I want to have a talk with him." A sudden dark voice calls and Leo feels goosebumps appear on his arms.

 

The phone in his hand slips when a tall man with blonde hair grabs him by the forearms, dragging him towards the table. Leo struggled in an attempt to get out of his grip.

 

"No- Cris, please. He's innocent." Geri pleads, turning to a man that Leo couldn't see. "There are no innocent people in this brothel. And he doesn't work for me. So he has to go."

 

"Get off me!" Leo snaps, pushing the soles of his feet into the wooden floor to slow down the tall man. "Marc stop it!" Geri growls, standing up.

 

"Pique." Tattooed man puts a firm grip on his arm.

 

"Cris! Please! He hasn't done anything!" Geri continued to plead, his voice cracking. When they got nearer to the man who apparently wanted him "gone", Leo kicked the guard away before yanking the rubber band off his large stack of cards, throwing it at this "Cris" person.

 

The cards fly around the room as Leo tries to use the distraction to make a quick escape. He thinks he almost does too, if it wasn't for the rough iron grip that clasped around his wrist, yanking him back.

 

He was slammed onto the table, both hands pinned above his head by his wrists, and when he opens his eyes, he's staring into the dark barrel of the gun that was pointed to his head. Leo pales, Color draining from his face.

 

His eyes focus on the man holding the weapon. He had sun kissed skin, toffee brown eyes staring down at Leo with no mercy present. His dark brows were perfectly plucked, and there was a scatter of freckles over his nose and cheeks, pink lips pulled into a cold smirk.

 

He had a gun pointed towards Leo with one hand, the other pinning both of Leo's above his head tight enough to bruise. His thighs squeezed Leo's legs together to prevent him from trying to escape.

 

"Cristiano!" Geri tries to walk towards him, but is once again stopped by tattooed man.

 

"You're a quick little thing, aren't you?" Cristiano laughed darkly, teasingly poking Leo in the forehead with the gun.

 

"Not quick enough, though."

 

Leo can only continue to stare into those brown eyes. Brown eyes that looked so warm and welcoming, but at the same time cold as ice and as hollow as a shell.

 

Leo broke out of his trance, beginning to squirm to get out of the hold of the much bigger man. "Baby, don't do that," Cris said in a mocking tone, a crazed laugh escaping his mouth as he ran the end of the gun down the side of Leo's face who flinched away. "Get off me, you psycho!" Leo blurts out in anger.

 

Cris falters for a moment, surprise passing through his features. "You've got some balls, gatinho."

 

"What do you want from me?" Leo asks in a whisper, staring straight into those cold eyes.

 

"Your _silence_." Cristiano smirked, and Leo shuts his eyes. "I won't say anything."

 

"You see- the best way to have someone stay silent is to bury them five feet under. What a _shame_ that you were at the wrong place at the wrong time." Leo doesn't think he sounds sincere at all.

 

When he hears the click of the trigger being pulled down he opened his eyes to gaze into the other's closely. "Staring at me before I end it all, huh?" Cris scoffs. "That's new."

 

Leo tilted his head to the side, staring up at Cristiano curiously. And that's when Cristiano's evil expression seems to falter slightly, the smirk dropping to a furrowed brow of confusion, a frown taking over.

 

He looked conflicted for a moment, gun lowering a bit. Leo could feel his heart racing against his rib cage.

 

"Believe me Cris- he's a good person." Geri tries to sweet talk him into lowering the gun away.

 

"What is your purpose in this brothel?" Cris demanded, the gun going under his chin threateningly. "I didn't even know it was a brothel. I thought it was a bar." Leo admits.

 

"Then what are you doing here!?" Cris pressed on. "I'm covering for a friend. He works at the bar." Leo replied weakly.

 

Cris then turns to Geri. "He's covering for Neymar. Even though I told him it wasn't necessary."

 

Cristiano turns back to Leo a look of hesitancy in his gaze.

 

"Alright. You've gotten yourself mixed up with the wrong people." Cris tells him darkly but he moves the gun until it was back on the table, grabbing Leo's chin tightly so he was staring right at him.

 

"If you say even a _word_ outside this room to _anyone_ ," he leans down until they're inches a part, noses grazing each other. "I will find you and put so many bullets in your head, they won't even be able to tell it's you anymore."

 

And then Leo was let go. Cris stepped back, straightening out his suit as he made his way towards the door. "Lets go."

 

Leo slides to the floor, clutching his racing heart as he hears the door slam shut. It's the only moment he feels like he can breathe.


	2. Los Merengues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cristiano Ronaldo. That was him, wasn't it? El Rey. The leader." Leo whispers in horror. "I just met the most powerful man in Spain and he wants me dead."
> 
>  
> 
> Geri hushed him. "If he wanted you dead, then you would be Leo. But he let you go- that says something, right?" 
> 
>  
> 
> "What if he changes his mind?" Leo turns to him. "He didn't kill me, but I'm getting a bad feeling that he isn't done with me either."
> 
>  
> 
> Geri stays silent, and it's enough for him to understand that he'd most definitely be seeing more of Los Merengues.

"Leo! Are you okay!?" Geri asked, concern lacing his voice as he ran over to help Leo up from the floor. The Argentine was shaking uncontrollably with adrenaline and shock, sitting down in a chair.

 

"Geri? Geri? What was that? Who were those people? How do you know them? What's going on?" Leo asked his friends rushedly. 

 

"I'm not letting you get involved in all this. It's nothing you need to know." Gerard's voice is firm. 

 

Leo's cheeks flame in anger. "Not get me involved? Well how has that worked out for you, huh Geri!? You _lied_ to me! This isn't a bar- it's a fucking brothel. Do you know how horrifying that is!?" Leo explodes. "You didn't even tell me! I heard it from- from whoever that psychopathic guy was!"

 

"Calm down for a second, man." Geri tried to soothe but Leo's having none of it.

 

"No! You're going to tell me what the hell is going on and who those people are and how you know them! You're going to tell it all right now or this friendship is _over_. I feel like I don't even know the real you anymore." He snarls.

 

Geri pauses before he sighs. "What do you want to know?"

 

"Who were those people?"

 

Geri runs a hand through his hair. "Los Merengues."

 

Leo's jaw drops, eyes widening and face paling. "Los _Merengues_!? What the fuck Gerard! How could you get yourself involved with the most notorious and preeminent mafia group in Spain!?"

 

Geri snorts. "Only you would use a word like preeminent in a casual conversation."

 

"Oh shut up!" Leo snaps. "Stop changing the subject!"

 

Geri sighs. "There not as bad as they seem-"

 

Leo let's out a loud laugh of disbelief. "Not that bad!? One of them were going to kill me! He threatened me with a fucking gun-" Leo stops abruptly.

 

"Cristiano Ronaldo. That was him, wasn't it? El Rey. The leader." Leo whispers in horror. "I just met the most powerful man in Spain and he wants me dead."

 

Geri hushed him. "If he wanted you dead, then you would be Leo. But he let you go- that says something, right?" 

 

"What if he changes his mind?" Leo turns to him. "He didn't kill me, but I'm getting a bad feeling that he isn't done with me either."

 

Geri stays silent, and it's enough for him to understand that he'd most definitely be seeing more of Los Merengues.

 

"Forget all that- how did you get involved with them?" Leo changes the topic.

 

"I needed money for college." Geri sighs tiredly. Leo bursts once again. "That's what student loans are for you dumbass! Not the mafia!" 

 

"They wouldn't give a single penny to me!" Geri snaps back. "They wouldn't give me anything. I couldn't go back home without a job- my parents are struggling enough already and they were relying on me- _are_ relying on me. So don't give me any of that shit." Geri growls.

 

Leo stays silent. "And Ney? Rafa? Kun?" Geri rubs his temples. "They work for them too."

 

"So everyone knew except me." Leo is bitter and Gerard can see it. "Don't even. If I could, I still wouldn't tell you about any of this. You're too innocent for a world like this, Leo. Don't even bother denying it."

 

 Leo shoves his face in his hands, feeling incredibly tired. "I just wanted you to trust me enough as your friend to tell me."

 

"Believe me, Leo. This has nothing to do with trust. I trust you with my life." Geri says seriously. 

 

"I didn't tell you, because as soon as you're in, you'll never leave. Not really." There's a deeper meaning behind his words and when Leo looks up to him, Geri is staring intensely at the wall next to him.

 

"I need to go home." Leo stands up, his heart feeling heavy. 

 

"Are we good?" Geri asks his friend with a heartbroken hopefulness. "For most part- yes. I would like you to give me some time alone please." Leo murmurs. Before Geri could reply, Leo was already out the door, grabbing his bag and exiting the brothel as quick as lightening.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

Cristiano was staring out the window when Sergio had pulled the card that was caught in his tailcoat. "Looks like one got stuck." He murmurs and Cristiano pulls it out of his Spaniard friend's hold.

 

He glances at it. "Abnegation." He looks out the window once more, a warm stir deep in his chest.

 

"James." He calls softly as he turns the card around. Instantly the Colombian is in front of him. "Yes?"

 

"I would like you to do something for me."

 

_**When you purposely deny yourself something, especially in favor of the needs of others.** _


	3. The Chase (kind of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lionel Messi," Cristiano gives a bitter smile. "We've got some unfinished business." 
> 
>  
> 
> Leo's mind and vision go black as he faints.

When Leo woke up the next morning, he expected the entire thing to be a nightmare. He turned the alarm clock on his night stand off before walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

 

His hair was sticking up in all directions, looking incredibly messy. His black pyjama bottoms and navy blue long sleeved shirt that was exposing his collarbone were a bit crumpled from his sleep, but he was too lazy to make himself look somewhat less disgusting.  

 

"Saturday." He reminds himself as he walks out of the bathroom sluggishly, making his way to the kitchen.

 

He glances over his calendar to see if he had anything important to do, before crossing the day out.

 

He puts the kettle filled with water on the stove, pulling out a tea packet and a mug.

 

"Can you make me one!?"

 

Leo screams, slipping on the tiled floor and falling unceremoniously to the floor, landing on his butt.

 

 He looks up to see a familiar baby faced man sitting on his stool in front of his counter staring down at him with surprise.

 

"Who're you!?" Leo exclaims. "James Rodriguez, at your service." He bowed his head jokingly.

 

"What the hell are you doing in my dorm? I don't know who you are!" Leo crawls away from him. 

 

"Of course you do! I was with Cris last night- remember?"

 

Leo pales. Well, that wasn't a dream. "You're here to kill me." Leo mutters in horror.

 

James contemplates for a moment. "If you wanna look at it _that_ way-" He cuts himself off with a squeak of surprise when Leo throws the box of tea bags on him, using the distraction to shove his shoes on and race out of the apartment.

 

James curses, turning the heat of the stove off before running out the door to see Leo racing down the hall. He looks at his door and then Leo again. "Do you want me to close it!?"

 

He gets no reply, so he closes it anyway and runs after him. 

 

Leo bursts out of the doors, turning and running down the sidewalk. At this rate, he'd have to leave fucking Spain. This Cristiano guy really is a work of art. He gives the dude a peace of mind by letting him go free and then sends a hitman to murder him in his own home.

 

"Hell- how are you so fast when you're so tiny!" He heard James cry out from a few feet behind him, even though he was beginning to catch up.

 

This wasn't going to work. He needed to detour the other man somehow. 

 

He he saw the side of the building and made a beeline towards the right, gripping the low balcony and hoisting himself up. "You little-" James turns to follow him.

 

Leo ran up the stairs to the next one, climbing up the latter carefully and quickly, pulling himself up onto the roof. 

 

He didn't even think twice before jumping onto the next roof despite the gap between the two buildings. "Holy shit- you are like, the true OG. Cris should just hire you to be an assassin instead." James said in awe when he saw it, following the other on jumping onto the roof.

 

The perks of being poor was that you did a lot more stupid things as a kid than rich ones did. Free running was a practice for the poor down in Rosario, especially with the buildings being so close together and low. Tree climbing was common too. Leo grew up roof jumping, so this was a piece of cake to him.

 

He grips the pipe before swinging himself over to the more low building, moving to the edge. He used the large drape of the grocery store to slide down until his feet touched the pavement and he slips past an old man, running down the street again.

 

He could no longer hear James behind him, but he kept running, turning the corner.

 

It's then that he bumps into a rather big chest, stumbling back a few steps. When he looks up he feels like his soul is already elevating out of his frozen body.

 

"Lionel Messi," Cristiano gives a bitter smile. "We've got some unfinished business." 

 

Leo's mind and vision go black as he faints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting way more into this than I should.


	4. (Un)Finished Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My god you are a stupid man." Cris laughed darkly, running his nose up Leo's neck who whimpered.
> 
>  
> 
> "Stupid, yes- but absolutely addicting." Cris murmurs.
> 
>  
> 
> "Let go of me." Leo says shakily. Cris bellows out a harsh laugh. "Oh gatinho. I don't think I can- you're just too much fun."

Cristiano has seen many people faint in his life. Seen there eyes roll back, body become limp as they lay unconscious on the floor. He watched them fall with no remorse at all.

 

So why did he reach out and grab the small man before he could hit the floor? 

 

He didn't know.

 

Leo was limp against him, cheek resting on Cristiano's shoulder, warm minty breath grazing his neck and making goosebumps arise. Cris was frozen as well, staring blankly at the floor as his muscles tensed. He never lets someone this close to him- ever. It felt weird and alien, but not bad, surprisingly. 

 

It was when Marc reached out to pull Leo away from him that Cris snapped out of his daydream, tightening his grip, pulling him away from the German and closer to him possessively, giving the blonde who blinked a scowl.

 

"I got him." He snaps. Marc bit his lip, stepping back.

 

Cris hauled him up walking towards the car. When he slid into the back, he held Leo to his chest in his lap like a little kid did with a piece of candy.

 

"He passed out?" James breathes tiredly from where he was sitting next to the window. "What did he do to you?" Sergio snorted.

 

"He's fucking fast as hell. Oh and he's like a motherfucking ninja. This dude was jumping roofs and gliding on poles and shit. It was so cool but frustrating because he was way smoother at it than I was and I don't even know why." James blabbers on, and Cris listens, pretending to ignore him as he stared out the window.

 

"Football." Sergio says then. "Huh?" Iker gives him a glance from where he's sat at the driver's seat. "He's a forward in football. That's what makes him so fast. Apparently from his files he's one of the best, and the college paid for his entire intuition because of it."

 

"That's cool!" James grins.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

Leo blinks lazily, shifting a bit more on his bed. And then he sees Cristiano Ronaldo glowering down at him from the foot of the bed and shoots up, hair flopping onto his forehead as his doe brown eyes widened.

 

"What the fu-"

 

"Lionel Messi. As I said before- we have some unfinished business to deal with." He says calmly, sitting down. 

 

"What!? I thought- weren't we done here?" Leo shouts.

 

"No." Cris breathes, eyes skimming over the pale skin and collarbone that his slipping sleeve over his shoulder. revealed. 

 

Leo glanced at the door. Before Cris could say anything, he had thrown the blanket over Cristiano who let out a grunt, tackling him to the floor before standing up and racing towards the door wobbly.

 

He grabbed the knob, turning it and pulling it open. Before he could step out, a hand shot out and slammed the door shut and he was pushed against it roughly, his cheek pressed against the cool wood.

 

"My god you are a stupid man." Cris laughed darkly, running his nose up Leo's neck who whimpered.

 

"Stupid, yes- but absolutely _addicting_." Cris murmurs.

 

"Let go of me." Leo says shakily. Cris bellows out a harsh laugh. "Oh gatinho. I don't think I can- you're just too much fun."

 

Before Leo could reply, Cris had turned him and thrown him onto the bed.

 

"I want you to work for me." He then says calmly. Leo stares at him. "Are you insane?"

 

When Cris nodded, Leo shuddered. "No way in hell am I working for the mafia."

 

 Cristiano narrowed his eyes. "Would you rather have a bullet through your head?"

 

Leo stared at him in shock. "How can you be so _cruel_?" Cris walked towards him threateningly and Leo tensed when he leaned down towards him. "I'm a selfish man. And I want you to work under me."

 

"Why?" Leo asked curiously, eyeing him nervously. "What could I possibly give you?" 

 

The mafia leader glared angrily. "I don't owe you any explanation. It's either a yes, or a no."

 

"No." Leo says softly. Cris growled, pulling a gun out from his pocket and pressing it against his head. Leo only continued to stare up at him with confusion. "Does this change your mind?" He hissed.

 

Leo blinked with a tender expression on his face. "No." Cris tightened his grip. "I don't think you'll kill me." That makes him loosen his hold. 

 

Leo looks confident in front of him. "I don't think you will."

 

"Are you calling me _weak_?" Cristiano presses him against the sheets, straddling his hips. 

 

"No. I just- don't think you're as evil as you want me to believe." Leo admits. Cristiano throws the gun on the floor, covering his face with his hands, still sat on top of Leo. "I'll pay you triple what you make currently, and you still won't do it?" He asks a final time.

 

Leo shakes his head. Cris slides off him. "Alright. Go." His voice is flat. Leo blinks. "Wait what? Just like that?"

 

Cristiano shrugs and Leo looks at him with disbelief. "Are you serious?"

 

"Do you want me to chain you to the wall like a decoration?"

 

Leo quickly shakes his head and Cris grabs his arm, pulling him towards the door and pushing him out. "Then leave. Find Sergio and tell him to take you home."

 

"Who's Sergio-"

 

The door slams in his face and Leo winces.

 

"If you come back," Cristiano's muffled voice is heard from the other side of the door and Leo listens. "Then you won't be able to leave again."

 

It reminds Leo of what Geri told him, and he understands that he doesn't need this life. He's perfectly happy with what he has and doesn't need nor want the mafia involved in it. And if Cristiano understands that and is letting him go, then Leo was leaving.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

Sergio ends up being tattooed man that was there that night.

 

As they pull up to Leo's apartment building, Sergio eyes him carefully. "I don't know if you made the right choice, or the wrong one."

 

"What do you mean?" Leo frowns. Sergio shrugs. "This life has its ups and downs. Its pluses and negatives. It really depends on the person. Did you make the right choice for _you_?"

 

Leo thinks for a moment. "For now, yes."

 

Sergio continues to stare for a long minute before he nods. "I hope so." 

 

As Leo walks up the pathway, Sergio frowns. "And for a second I actually thought.." 

 

He shakes his head, putting the car into reverse before driving off.


	5. The Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano shoves Enzo up against the wall of the dark room, knowing quite well he wouldn't be able to see his face.
> 
>  
> 
> "Let's get one thing straight," Cris' voice is low and dark, filled with venom. "If you even think about pulling a stunt like that on Lionel Messi again, I'm going to rip all your fucking fingers off and feed them to my dogs- understood hijo de puta?"

A week passes by and Leo would think the whole thing was a dream- like it never happened. He still hangs out with Ney and Geri and Kun, but it wasn't the same as before. Leo's lost a lot of trust he had for his friends. He's started to notice things he wouldn't have before. Like the way all of them would check their phones from time to time, sighing as they did. The noticeable bruises on their bodies that didn't come from football. How their reflexes were too fast and agile to be coincidental, like they were heavily trained.

 

Leo tried- he really did. But as long as they were still with Cristiano, he wouldn't understand. And as long as Leo wasn't with Cristiano, he'd never understand. 

 

"Ready to start?" Geri pulls his socks up over his knees as Neymar ties his cleats tighter.

 

Leo pulled the sleeves of his undershirt over his hands. This winter was really pissing him off. "No." He says bluntly, wincing with his muscles tensing when a gust of wind hit him as he stepped onto the pitch. His oversized jersey moved around his body with the wind.

 

Leo glared up at the sky that was dropping the light snow. "And there he is- top goal scorer of the season, La Masia's beloved #10, Lionel Messi!" He hears the speakers blurt out and offers a small smile and wave to where the stands of bleachers are packed with enthusiastic students who cheered for him.

 

He hates playing in the snow so much.

 

He sulked as he made his way over to his position, eyes scanning over the signs of people supporting their team. A smile makes its way to his face. La Masia University definitely had the best fans. 

 

His eyes suddenly locked on a familiar pair of brown eyes and his smile dropped. "Cristiano Ronal-" he began to whisper in horror before he stumbled, foot slipping and he face planted onto the snow covered grass.

 

Right in front of everyone.

 

Could this get any worse?

 

He slowly sits up, tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he puts a hand over his hurt nose and mouth. His entire face is pink from the impact and he's even more cold than before (That pisses him of the most). 

 

"Oh my god, Leo- are you okay man?" Neymar helps him up. "What the fuck is your mob boss doing here Ney?" Leo sniffles, brushing the snow out of his hair and face, wiping the pained tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

 

"What? Cris is here?" Neymar looks around. "Don't call him Cris like you guys are friends." Leo snaps. "He made me fall."

 

Ney smirks. "What, did he push you?"

 

"Oh shut up." Leo shoved him away angrily. 

 

He notices the players from the other team laughing at him and gets even more upset. "He's probably here for Geri or something. Just ignore him. We need to focus on the match. It's the semis man." Ney pats him on the back before going to his position. Leo peeks a look over and Cristiano is staring down at him with a frown that Leo would mistake for concern, but this is Cristiano Ronaldo and he kills people for money, so 'Concern' isn't really in his dictionary. Leo gives him a small glare, eyes glossy and nose still red and in pain.

 

The mafia leader's face smooths out into a look of nonchalant when he notices the other looking and he raises a disinterested eyebrow at Leo that annoys him more than anything. It was like he was saying- _what? You need something?_ And no- Leo didn't need anything. Especially not from him.

 

Leo turns away with a scowl, focusing his attention back to the game.

 

The whistle blew and Leo is quick to get his team into attack, passing the ball over to Neymar. 

 

Espanyol is always a difficult team to beat. Their defense was like a stone wall that they needed to crack to get into the finals. 

 

Plus they were dirty as fuck.

 

Each time they got closer to the goal they were instantly denied entrance by the defenders who got the ball away quickly.

 

Where Masia was strong in attack and midfield, Espanyol were strong in defense. Yet their attack sucked so it continued to be a struggling ping pong match that went back and forth with Masia attacking and Espanyol defending.

 

It was _frustrating_.

 

Leo tries to dribble past one defender, but the snow proves to be an enemy, slipping him and allowing the other team to snatch up the ball. Leo slams his hands on the snow covered ground with frustration. "Fucking snow." He kicked at it like could make it disappear.

 

He gets back up and pushes on, stopping the pass that Ivan sends his way.

 

He makes an inside out move that trips up the confused defender, sending him to the floor. Finally, _finally_.. he saw his opening and wasted no time in taking it, sending the ball with his left foot. It was a risky angle and the ball was going too close to the right goal post as the goalie went the other way.

 

_Come on- curve, curve, curve.._

 

The ball hitting the back of the net was like melody to his ears. The cheers that erupted from the stands was loud. Neymar is on him in an instant, and Leo lets out a loud laugh of happiness, hugging the other forward to his chest as they fell to the floor, Ivan and Jordi jumping onto them as well. They're soon joined by Rafa and Dani, Geri being the last one to pull Leo into a tight hug. "That was your five hundredth goal man!" 

 

"It was one hell of a five hundredth goal!" Dani cheered, hugging Leo tightly as well.

 

"The match isn't over yet." Leo breathed, pulling out of their grips and brushing the snow out of his hair yet again. So maybe he can't help his eyes from moving towards the stands. He's surprised to notice Cristiano smiling. It was a small smile- literally only a quirk of his lips, but it was a _smile_. 

 

Murderers weren't suppose to smile.

 

When they lock eyes, the smile drops into another bored look. He yawns and looks around like he doesn't want to be there and Leo glares at him again.

 

The second half goes on less eventful. They try to score again to be safe because a one goal difference is dangerous, but the Espanyol defenders learned their lesson, playing more carefully. 

 

It's when Leo gets the ball again that all hell breaks loose. He's only just stopped it with his foot by the line when an enraged Enzo Roco comes out of nowhere- like the fucking bulldozer he is- and slide tackles Leo, making sure to catch his ankles and the back of his knees. A yelp of pain escapes Leo as he rolls over, clutching his pained ankle.

 

The whistle is blowed loudly, the ref quick to go to grab his cards. To add more salt to the wounds, the asshole steps on his fingers.

 

Actually, steps is too generous. Literally looks down, sees Leo's hand, and _stomps_ on it like it's a spider in his bathroom.

 

 _That_ makes Leo scream.

 

Because that shit with cleats hurts like a _bitch_.

 

Instantly Geri is shoving Enzo who is holding his hands up like he didn't see Leo's hand there. 

 

"You piece of fucking shit." Neymar hisses, shoving him too.

 

Leo clutches his injured hand in pain as Andres and Sergi check in on him worriedly. Marc is discussing with the ref what happened.

 

The medics bandage up Leo's hand and he stood up, testing his ankle. He thanked god with relief that it wasn't badly damaged. 

 

Roco is given a red card, sent off the pitch. Leo notices that Cristiano is gone too as the final whistle blows, ending the match. He looks around in confusion, wondering where the mob boss could've gone as his teammates hug him in happiness of their victory to the finals, the people in the stands cheering loudly.

 

~•~

 

Cristiano shoves Enzo up against the wall of the dark room, knowing quite well he wouldn't be able to see his face.

 

"Let's get one thing straight," Cris' voice is low and dark, filled with venom. "If you even _think_ about pulling a stunt like that on Lionel Messi again, I'm going to rip all your fucking fingers off and feed them to my dogs- understood hijo de puta?" 

 

Enzo nods shakily as Cris tightens his grip on the other man's throat, choking him slightly. "Another thing," Cristiano pulls out the switch blade, teasing the blade against the skin of his cheek- causing Roco's breath to hitch in fear. "You're going to go over there and give him the most heartfelt apology I've ever heard or I'm going to slit your fucking throat." The Espanyol player nodded quickly and Cris let out a crazed laugh.

 

"And this last thing is for me." 

 

He pulls the others wrist to the floor before stomping on his hand as hard as he possible can. A tiny scream leaves the other man's mouth and Cris pulls him back up. "And just think," he hissed, eyes burning with hatred. "That wasn't with cleats."

 

"I'm sorry." Enzo sobbed, holding his injured hand.

 

"Oh you will be sorry if you don't get your pathetic ass over into that locker room to apologize. And you better hope and pray he forgives you." Cris shoved him towards the door. 

 

"Turn around and try to look at my face, and I'll stab your fucking eyes out." He growls as they walked down the hallway. 

 

Cris shoves him into the locker room where the players are celebrating, looking through the crack with a glare.

 

"The fuck are you doing here?" Geri and Dani tower over Enzo threateningly and Cris is pleased to see how well he's trained his men.

 

"I-I wanted to apologize." Enzo stammers out, turning to look at the door before stopping himself, remembering Cristiano's words.

 

"Geri leave him alone- Dani." Leo sighs, a guarded expression on his face as Enzo appears in front of him. "Messi- Leo, I'm so so so so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. I'm a horrible person- I deserve the death penalty. I'm a waste of space who doesn't deserve your forgiveness, but I'll ask for it anyway because what I did was stupid. I'm stupid-"

 

"Stop, stop, stop. It's fine. What's wrong with you? You look like you were mugged-" Leo says with concern, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder but Enzo flinched away. "S-So you forgive me?"

 

"Yeah." Leo gives him a small hesitant smile. "Thank you- thank you. Bless you Lionel. You are a true angel. A gift from god-" 

 

"Oh my god, dude stop.." Leo says with a horrified expression, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. It makes Cris calm down a bit, anger dispersing.

 

Cristiano leaves feeling satisfied.

 

~•~

 

The check that landed on the table in front of him was like a slap to the face. Leo stared at it for a moment, before his eyes move up to stare at his bosses.

 

"I don't understand. You already paid me for the week?" Leo feels nervous. Did he do something? Was this them firing him?

 

His bosses were an old couple that reminded Leo of the notebook. They met in a coffee shop and low and behold they worked together to own one. They were kind. Esther, the sweet old lady baked all the treats on display for costumers to have. Cecilio, the loving old man dealt with all the other things like the bills and some cleaning, as well as tend to the cute little garden in the front of the shop.

 

Leo made sure to do as much as he could. He worked on the register, made the coffee, cleaned up, washed dishes, and locked up. He didn't want the old couple to do any more than what was needed.

 

 _They were old, after all_. Leo thinks to himself.

 

"Oh Leo sweetie. This is for the rest of the month." Esther smiled sadly. Leo blinked, still not getting what was going on. "Are you leaving for the next two weeks?" 

 

They shared a look. "Leo- we're closing the shop down by the end of the week." Cecilio tells him and Leo goes limp, body freezing with shock.

 

"W-What?"

 

"We're so sorry-"

 

Leo jumps up, looking around. "Where is he?"

 

They look confused. "Who?"

 

"Ronaldo. Where is he!? How dare he threaten you two-" Leo began in anger and Esther sits him down, shushing him. 

 

"Lionel honey, no one is threatening us to do anything." Cecilio tells him and Leo falters. "Really?" They nod. "We're closing down and going back to Italy- to be with our son and his family." Cecilio explains. Leo feels exhausted all of a sudden.

 

"We know our time on this earth is short. There isn't much left other than memories." They smile and Leo shakes his head stubbornly. "Don't say that. God has blessed you two with a long life that will only grow longer." 

 

They smile ar him. "But it will happen. And when it does, we want to be home. In Italy. We sold the place and we're going to use the money to fly back. The last day the shop will be open is Saturday. We know how much you're struggling with money as it is and wanted to let you know in advance so you could find another job. We wanted to give you the last two weeks worth of money so you hopefully find something better." Tears began to grow in their eyes and Leo's own eyes are beginning to sting. 

 

"Man- there's never going to be anything better than this place." Leo sniffs. "Thank you so much. You gave me more than I deserved this past year. You were like a family to me here in Spain. I'm going to r-really miss you." Leo wipes his eyes.

 

They hug him tightly, but he still feels empty. "You were like a son to us, Leo. You're such a beautiful person and I pray to God that you get everything you want and more because you deserve it all. You're going to meet someone that'll make you even stronger- I can feel it. I'll pray for your well being for the rest of my years." Esther tells him and Leo smiles at her. "As will I."

 

"Lionel, son- who is Ronaldo and why is he threatening you?" Cecilio asked suddenly, concern in his eyes. Leo freezes. "Oh, that." He says nervously. "He's just a.. _friend_. He was messing around with me, saying stuff. He was just joking though." Leo lied. It's not like he wanted to protect Cristiano. It's just that he wanted to protect Geri, and Ney, and Kun, and Rafa, and Dani.. and holy shit, literally everyone he knows is working for this asshole.

 

"Are you sure?" He pried further. "Yup!" Leo's smile was fake.

 

This day just went from bad to amazing to _horrible_.

 

~•~

 

The zodiac sign for a person born in between June 22nd to July 22nd was a Cancer. Leo's birthday was June 24th.

 

The thing they say about Cancers is that they cherish almost everything in their lives. That they emotionally attach themselves to things that mean a lot to them. Now Leo is not a big believer in astronomy dealing with things like Zodiacs, but this was true.

 

Watching as they finishing pounding a nailed board in front of the door of Carlos Coffee Shop was heartbreakingly nostalgic.

 

Leo stares into the window that presents him with an empty and dark building. The moon shone high above him, snow continuously falling. He shoved his mouth into his fluffy scarf, burying his hands into his thick coat, his beanie covering his ears. A sad smile broke on his face as he looked at the dead garden in the front. 

 

He remebers that time he accidentally stepped on one of the flowers, apologizing to death to Cecilio because Leo knows just how hard the old man works in the garden. 

 

He remembers that time Neymar and Rafa came in, annoying him to death yet still being adored by Esther. She gave them free cookies and they teased Leo about being Esther's favorite for weeks. Leo didn't have the heart to tell them that the old lady sends him treats everyday after work and even made him a birthday cake on his birthday.

 

He remembers that time he burned his hand on the coffee machine and he had to calm Esther down for an hour to convince her that no- he didn't need an ambulance because he was okay. 

 

Yeah. He may not be a believer, but he sure did dream. 

 

~•~

 

Leo was stubborn to find a job. He worked day and night between classes and studying and football to find something. 

 

There was a little voice inside Leo telling him that Cristiano never said Leo couldn't take the offer up later, but he pushed it away. He wouldn't work under that man. 

 

He actually found a decent job as a cook and Leo was like _Great! I know how to cook_.

 

But then this happened-

 

"Oh you're in college."

 

"Yeah. I actually play for the football team."

 

"Oh really!? Which school do you play for?" 

 

"La Masia University!"

 

"...."

 

"..."

 

"......."

 

"... Uh- sir? Is something wro-"

 

"My son plays for Espanyol." 

 

"Oh....."

 

"...."

 

"..."

 

"......"

 

"... So... That job...?"

 

"Please get out of my office."

 

"Okay."

 

Suffice to say, Leo didn't get the job.

 

He didn't give up though, looking around everywhere, but no one needed a worker and fast food just wasn't enough for him.

 

The breaking point hit him when he came home to his door locked shut tightly to keys that weren't his.

 

He slammed the paper down on his landlord, Marco's(A middle aged asshole that Leo wants to strangle sometimes), desk. "You're evicting me!?" 

 

Marco looks down at the paper with boredom. "Oh- yeah. I changed the lock by the way."

 

"I noticed." Leo said sarcastically. "Why are you evicting me? I still have two days-"

 

"I sent the notice to you seven days ago. As of right now," he points to his clock where the time is 12:05. "You're notice has ended and I still haven't receive payment." 

 

Leo turned red in anger. "All my shit is in there man-"

 

"Not my problem dude."

 

"I have fucking class on Monday! Can't you at least let me in to grab my-"

 

"Listen Messi. By law you aren't allowed in that room. But I'll be nice. I'll give you a week to pay all the overdue rent and let you stay. If not, then you'll see all your stuff at the end of the eviction."

 

"Fine!" Leo snaps, pulling out his wallet and opening his bank account on his phone. "How much is it-"

 

"8,900."

 

Leo froze. "What?"

 

"8,900."

 

Leo glared at him. "Hey! It's not my fault you let your rent pile up for a month." He rose his hands in defense.

 

Leo rubbed his face tiredly. "Can I at least stay here?"

 

"You can stay out there." He points to the steps leading to the front building. 

 

Leo slammed the door shut behind him as he went outside, sitting down on the bottom step. He clenched his hair between his fingers. What was he going to do? 

 

He hears a crack of thunder above him and suddenly a downpour of rain hits him. "WHY IS IT FUCKING RAINING IN DECEMBER!?"

 

There really was only one thing he could do.

 

~•~

 

His shoes make squishing sounds as he slams the back door to Geri's bar open. 

 

"I was wondering," A drenched Leo breathed heavily, looking up and meeting the dark brown eyes of Cristiano who had a file in his hand, men dressed in suits sitting around him.

 

"Is that offer still open?"


	6. Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's almost 10,000!" Leo states, shaking his head firmly. "I won't let you. I'll repay it."  
>    
> "And how will you do that?" Cris purrs, trailing a hand up Leo's thigh. He almost moans at it- the Argentine's skin feels softer than it looks. Leo squeaked, jumping away from Cristiano's touch. "N-Not like that!" He stammers, face red.

  
"Leo?" Geri calls in shock, standing up. 

  
   
Leo's eyes don't leave Cristiano's. "Is it?"

  
   
He watches as a smirk grows onto the tanned man's face, something sinister about the way he gazed Leo up and down tentatively. "What changed your mind?" His voice is husky.   
 

  
Leo lets out a short and humorless laugh. "Apparently, it's not easy finding a decent job that High Schoolers haven't already taken." His tone is bitter- he _feels_ bitter.   
 

  
"Huh." Cris hums appreciatively, still gazing at Leo thoughtfully.  
 

  
"Pepe. Find our newest member something to do." He then says and Leo feels relieved and upset at the same time that he didn't decline him.  
 

  
"Newest member!?" Pepe choked on his water. " _Him_!?"  
 

  
Cris turns to him sharply, and Leo doesn't want to know what his face looks like, because Pepe pales significantly. "Yes- him. Are you questioning my choice?"   
 

  
The threat is clear as day, and Pepe shakes his head quickly. "Nope- not at all, nada. Let's go pale one." Pepe grabs him.   
 

  
"Hold the _fuck_ up." Geri stops all of them. There's a furious look in his eyes.

  
   
" _What_ is going on?"

  
   
"Apparently Leo is joining our group." Sergio comments.   
 

  
"I think I got that part Ramos- thank you very much." Geri snaps. "What I mean is why? Leo- _why_?" He pleads. "Just a couple weeks ago you were calling me an idiot for getting involved with them and now you are too? What offer are you guys talking about?"

  
   
"Oh we kidnapped him a day after we met him and tried to get him to join but he didn't wanna so Cris let him leave." James pipes up.   
 

  
"Are you kidding me Cristiano?" Geri glares. Cris shrugged, eyes glued to his folder as he flipped the pages.  
 

  
"He was so adamant about not joining though, so I'm a little confused why he's here." Sergio says, tuning to Leo.  
 

  
"Why _did_ you join?" Geri demands.  
 

  
"Because, _Gerard_ ," Leo growls. "My bosses shut down their shop and went back to Italy and I can't find a job and I'm about to be fucking evicted from my own home! What was I suppose to do?" 

  
   
Leo doesn't cry about it. He knows how hard life can be, and this is no where near it. So he won't. He'll just do whatever he can to make it through this somewhat sad life.  
 

  
"Me!" Geri is angry. "You come to me! Your friend. You come to Ney! To Kun! To Dani! Not- not _him_." Geri points ferociously to Cristiano who looks bored, still flipping through his file. Cristiano doesn't look offended- almost like he knows that Geri doesn't like him.   
 

  
"Then why didn't you come to me when you were standing where I am right now?" Leo says emotionlessly. _That_ shuts Gerard up, and he looks surprised at Leo's words.

  
"Exactly."

  
   
Then Leo leaves, Pepe trailing after him awkwardly.  
 

  
There's silence in the room, apart from Cristiano flipping the pages of his folder.

  
   
"Well that didn't end well." Marcelo breaks the silence.

  
   
"No shit!" Geri storms out of the back room. Sergio shakes his head, going after him.

  
   
Cristiano sighs then, closing his folder. 

  
   
~•~  
 

  
"Are you sure you want him here Cris? He doesn't really seem like our type." Sergio tells him.   
 

  
Cristiano keeps walking down the hallway. "We don't have a type."  
 

  
"As you say." Sergio grumbles.

  
   
"I want you to send Aguero and Rojo-"

  
   
"Are you sure those two together is a good idea?" Sergio snorts and Cristiano glared at him.

  
   
"-to the house in Barcelona. There have been some raids that look suspicious."

  
   
"What do you mean suspicious?" Sergio bit his lip.

  
   
"Suspicious as in I don't know." Cristiano looks irritated beyond belief, and Sergio knows Cristiano despises not knowing more that anything. They open the door to the main room and enter.

  
   
"Recon only. I want them to observe and report- that's it. Whatever they see, they report and nothing else. No engaging in- what the _fuck_." Cristiano froze, lips parting. Sergio looks over too because he's never seen Cristiano make that face before, so he needs to see what caused it and his mouth drops as well.

  
   
"Isn't this a little revealing?" Leo tries to pull the tight black booty shorts down a little, but they don't move. He also fiddles with the long sleeved black fisher net top that's revealing all his skin.

  
   
"Nah- that's perfect!" Pepe grins, resting an elbow on his shoulder. Leo adjusts the black fedora on his head too, frowning. "I look weird." He states, staring at his gloved hands. "You remind me a bit of a sex kitten.. what name would you use?" Pepe asks curiously and Leo looks even more confused. "What?"

  
   
Sergio stares, completely horrified. 

  
   
"Pepe.." Cris' voice booms throughout the room. "What in the _hell_ are you doing?"  
 

  
The other Portuguese's face brightens with a smile as he waves them over to where the Argentine is staring at himself in the full body mirror. "Oh hey Boss! I found a job for Leo. You know how Douglas left, right? So we needed a new guy that was more cute than sexy- Leo fits perfectly, doesn't he?" Pepe looks proud of himself, indicating to Leo. 

  
   
"I still don't know what my job is." Leo complains. Sergio sees Cristiano is fuming inside, turning red with anger, and nervously backs away.

  
   
"So.. I'm thinking you should go with Leãozinho. It's cute and attractive at the same ti-"

  
   
Cristiano grabs him by the collar and shoves him against the wall roughly. Leo blinked, shocked and confused at the same time.   
 

  
"Not this fucking job you useless piece of shit." He snarls. Pepe pales. "Oh shit- sorry!"  
 

  
"Nothing sexual you idiot. Are you kidding me Pepe?" He hisses. "I don't want anyone fucking touching him- do you hear me?"  
 

  
"Loud and clear boss." Pepe laughs nervously. "I'll put him in the bar then."   
 

  
Cris dropped him back to the floor whispering filho de puta.  
 

  
He turns back to a still confused Leo and quickly takes off his blazer. "Wait, so what-"  
 

  
"Shut up- just, shut up." Cristiano growls, forcing Leo into his blazer, covering his body best he can.  
 

  
He puts a possessive arm around Leo's shoulders, pulling him in close to his chest as he pulled him out of the room. He glared at anyone who looked for too long.  
 

  
Sergio watched him go with slight confusion. "That was weird."  
 

  
"He almost killed me." Pepe whined from where he was sitting on the floor, rubbing his throat. "What's so wrong with the job I gave him?"  
 

  
Sergio gives him a pointed look. "Everything. Everything's wrong with the job you gave him stupid. You don't give someone as innocent as Leo a job as a fucking stripper man. I'm surprised he didn't smack you all the way back to Portugal."   
 

  
"You're so mean. It's not my fault the dude's clueless." Pepe defends.  
 

  
Sergio rolls his eyes, leaving the room to find Marcos and the other Sergio.  
 

  
~•~  
 

  
"Change into this." Cris mutters, throwing clothes into Leo's lap.

  
   
Leo sighs, moving to go to the bathroom when he stops. He turns back around. "Uh, hey- Cristiano.."  
 

  
"What?" Cristiano turns to him with a scowl. Leo looks embarrassed, a red tinting his cheeks as he scratches the back of his neck.   
 

  
"Could I get some money in advance? Enough for 8,900. You won't have to pay me for however long it takes to make that much." He mumbles and Cris stares at him for a moment.

  
   
"I'll take care of the rent problem. Don't worry about it." Cristiano then tells him, turning his back to the Argentine as he sits down at his desk. Leo blinks. "Really? How long will it take to repay-"

  
   
"No need. I'll cover the rent and then pay you normally after your first week."   
 

  
Leo stares at him in shock. "B-But that's too much!" He exclaims, appearing in front of the Portuguese. Cris lets his eyes wonder up and down the smooth and pale skin of Leo's legs. _Fucking Pepe_..  
 

  
"That's almost 10,000!" Leo states, shaking his head firmly. "I won't let you. I'll repay it."

  
"And how will you do that?" Cris purrs, trailing a hand up Leo's thigh. He almost moans at it- the Argentine's skin feels softer than it looks. Leo squeaked, jumping away from Cristiano's touch. "N-Not like that!" He stammers, face red.

  
   
"Then how? Sweetheart, I make 2 billion a year."  
 

  
"You must've had it easy then, huh?" Leo spat. Cristiano glares. "You don't know me- the things I've been through.. It was never easy." He growls and Leo blinks in surprise, looking guilty. "You're right- sorry." 

  
   
Cristiano feels his mind ease a bit of that. Bless Leo's innocence sometimes.  
 

  
"How will you repay me?" Cristiano grabs Leo's hips, moving him until he was pressed against the edge of his desk.

  
   
"N-Not t-that." He flushed, avoiding his gaze. Cris nuzzled down. "Not what?"  
 

  
"That."  
 

  
"What's that?"  
 

  
"Oh my god- y-you know what I'm talking about!" Leo says, embarrassed.  
 

  
"Yeah- but it's fun fucking around with you." He pauses, staring at Leo's flushed face. "You're talking about sex, right?"  
 

  
Leo shuts his eyes. "Baby, I won't have to pay you for that." Cris purrs once more. _Cocky shit_.. Leo thinks.  
 

  
"How about.. a hickey... everyday.. for a week.."  
 

  
Before Leo could protest, Cristiano pulled his sleeves over and attached his lips to the skin on his shoulder. Leo lets out a tiny whimper as he starts sucking the skin in roughly, nibbling on it. "C-Cristia.."

  
Cristiano pulls back, admiring his bite with a proud gleam in his eyes. Leo stares up at him in shock. His hand goes up to press against it and he winces. "I think our little debt should be paid off after that. What do you think?" He says with a smirk. Leo doesn't reply, continuing to stare at him in bewilderment.

  
   
"Go change." He pushes Leo into the bathroom.  
 

  
Leo stares at the red mark in the mirror, running his fingers over it lightly and then he gets angry.

  
   
 _Fucking Cristiano Ronaldo..._


	7. Sugar Daddy/Mob Boss/Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio walks over, tapping on the counter. "Yes- Leo is our newest member. He'll be working at the bar with you guys. But we need to move past this- Aguero. We need to talk." He indicates Kun to follow.
> 
>  
> 
> Kun sighs, taking his black apron off before following after him. Neymar watches them leave. "That doesn't look good."

Leo throws the stacks of hundred bills into the face of his landlord Marco.

 

"Did you rob a fucking bank overnight?" The man snorts in disbelief, counting the money with awe.

 

_No. I finally caved and joined the mafia of a guy I really don't like. Like seriously, honestly, dislike. And he gave me money in exchange for hickeys and he's a fucking asshole- more than you are actually_. Leo thinks, but he smiles brightly.

 

"Room key." He holds his hand out. "Where'd you get all this money from?" Marco narrows his eyes at him in suspicion.

 

"Is it any of your business? You got what you needed." Leo mutters, getting annoyed.

 

The older man stares at him curiously before he smirks. "Did you find a sugar daddy?"

 

Leo's jaw dropped. "W-What!? N-No!" He stammers.

 

"You did, didn't you?" Marco chuckled. "Ah, those were the days.."

 

"Oh my god- shut up." Leo flushed.

 

"What's he like? Is he handsome? I bet he is." 

 

Leo was about to murder Marco. "I do not have a sugar daddy! Jesus fuck-"

 

"You look like you attract the hot ones."

 

Leo snatched the key out of his hand, running away.

 

"WAIT! MESSI! YOU GOTTA TELL ME MORE ABOUT YOUR SUGAR DADDY-"

 

"Fucking ass," Leo shoved the key into the keyhole.

 

_Well, I don't know. Isn't Cristiano kinda like your sugar daddy?_

 

_What!? No!_

 

_Hickeys for $10,000? That screams sugar daddy-_

 

_Shut up!_

 

Leo pushed his stupid voice to he corner of his mind as he entered his apartment. "Home sweet home!" He cried out, hugging his couch.

 

~•~

 

"Well hello there James..." Neymar wiggles his eyes suggestively, leaning over the bar counter. 

 

"Hi Ney!" James says happily, plopping down on the bar stool. "Guess what? We got a new member!"

 

Neymar frowns. "Who?"

 

"Leo Messi!"

 

Neymar freezes, blinking. "Leo?"

 

James tilts his head in confusion. "Do you know him?"

 

Neymar is silent. 

 

"Ney?" James shakes him slightly. "Do you know him?"

 

Neymar shakes his head in disbelief. "Uh, yeah- _fuck_. He took up Leo too?"

 

James nods. "Hell..."

 

"Leo!?" Kun suddenly speaks up from the other side of the bar, shocked. "Why Leo!?"

 

James shrugs. "He just wanted him."

 

Sergio walks over, tapping on the counter. "Yes- Leo is our newest member. He'll be working at the bar with you guys. But we need to move past this- Aguero. We need to talk." He indicates Kun to follow.

 

Kun sighs, taking his black apron off before following after him. Neymar watches them leave. "That doesn't look good."

 

"I'm sure it's nothing." James says, tracing the tattoos on Neymar's arm. Neymar presses a chaste kiss on his forehead. "But- Leo was so happy at Carlos.. what happened?"

 

James frowns. "He said they closed shop."

 

"What?" Neymar blinks in confusion.

 

"Yeah." 

 

Neymar grabs his phone. "Can you please cover for me, Hammy?"

 

"Fine." James sulks a bit. Neymar kisses his neck. "Thanks."

 

He moves outside, calling Leo.

 

" _Hello_?" A groggy voice answers from the other side.

 

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up Leo." Neymar frowns, leaning against the brick wall.

 

" _It's fine. Do you need something_?" His answer is curt.

 

"Actually- I wanted to ask what happened? You're joining Cris now?"

 

" _Yeah. It's been a pretty rough three weeks_." Leo says tiredly. 

 

"Carlos closed down?" Neymar can hear the disappointment in his own voice.

 

" _Yeah. Cecilio and Esther went back to Italy_." Leo mumbled. 

 

"I'm sorry." 

 

" _It's fine. I had nowhere else to go so I took his offer_." Leo sounds irate suddenly.

 

"You don't really seem like the type to do that." Neymar chooses his words carefully. 

 

" _I had no other choice_." 

 

"If-If you need anything, just ask. Cris isn't as menacing as he tries to be. If you need help, he'll help." 

 

" _No thanks_." Leo says bluntly. " _I gotta go. Bye Ney_."

 

He shuts off before Neymar can utter out another word. Neymar sighs, shoving his phone in his pocket.

 

~•~

 

"What the hell is he doing here!" Kun snaps, pointing to a smirking Marcos Rojo (He was enjoying this way more that was necessary).

 

"I thought you were in London." He accuses, giving Marcos a dirty look.

 

"I came back! Aren't you glad to see me Kun?" Marcos blew him a kiss.

 

"No I am not- what is he doing back?" Kun demands from Sergio.

 

Sergio opens his mouth to reply, but he's cut off. 

 

"Aw Aguero. I was expecting a more warmer welcome." The other Argentine pouts.

 

"Would shoving you in the oven count as a warmer welcome, Rojo?" Kun hisses back.

 

"Three months without me, and this is all you have to say? I'm hurt."

 

"Three months should be extended to three hundred!"

 

"But then how would you be able to see this beautiful face?"

 

"That's the point- I won't be able to!"

 

"So you agree my face is beautiful? Aw Kun. I always knew you missed me, but not _this_ much."

 

"The only thing that missed you was that bottle of wine I threw at you the last time I saw your goat face!"

 

"Now Kun, that's an impolite way to greet your best friend."

 

"The only thing crazy enough to be friends with you is a-"

 

"ENOUGH!"

 

Cristiano's voice causes both men (and Sergio) to freeze in fear.

 

"Fucking shut up- both of you." Cristiano growled. "You idiots didn't even fucking notice me enter the damn room."

 

"Sorry boss." Kun says weakly and Marcos' expression turns serious as Cristiano sat at the front of the desk.

 

"I called you here- both of you."

 

Marcos and Kun share a look. They could see where this was going..

 

"I'm sending you both to Barcelona."

 

Kun face palmed. "You're sending me on a mission with _him_?"

 

"Yes I am. And you both know why." Cris snaps as Marcos rubbed his eyes.

 

"You both are my best ghosts. And- things don't look good over there."

 

That quiets both of them. 

 

"This is recon, and you two are the best at that. I can't risk one- you two need each other."

 

Kun clenches his jaw as Marcos sighs. "When do we leave?"

 

"In three days. Supplies will be ready by then. And listen- I don't trust this. Even if it's nothing- something seems off. So be careful. Only go at night." Cristiano tells them with seriousness. 

 

"It's not our first time, boss. We'll be fine." Marcos smiles brightly.

 

"I hope so."


	8. Rojo Back In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Guess who's back bitches!"
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone turns to see Marcos walking in confidently, a smirk on his face. Kun has a scowl on his face from where he's standing next to the former. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Marcos!?" Neymar's mouth drops in shock.
> 
>  
> 
> "Marcos!" Rafa cheered excitedly. "You're back!"
> 
>  
> 
> "Marcos is back!?" Geri looks up quickly.

"And you just mix it like this." Neymar shook the cup.

 

Leo watched, fascinated. "After a while, you'll get the hang of it and you'll be able to do some pretty cool tricks with it. Makes costumers happy." 

 

Cristiano watched Leo from the corner of the room, dark and broading like always. He rested his chin in his palm, his arm on the table. He was staring so intently that he was almost glaring.

 

Leo could feel the eyes on him- he always could. He just chose to ignore them. He wasn't sure exactly what his new boss thought of him, but he hoped that Cris stayed as far away from him as possible.

 

He had no right to, but he still kinda blamed Cris for this whole mess. He knew it was wrong- Cristiano wasn't the one that told Cecilio and Esther to take a hike, but he can't help it. It's like ever since Leo met Cris, his life has been a downward spiral he just keeps falling down from. 

 

"I even have my own special drink-"

 

"It's _disgusting_." Sergio snorts, swinging slightly in his chair. Neymar scowls at him.

 

"Excuse you- they sell more than some of the other drinks!"

 

"That's because people think you're hot and they wanna please you so they can get in your pants only to face the wrath of James glaring their souls out of their bodies." Toni sips his beer.

 

"True to that." Isco mumbles. 

 

Neymar rolls his eyes. "Anyways, it's called The Ney Ney."

 

"That's the stupidest name I've ever heard." Leo snorts. "It's like that dumb dance all the Americans are doing."

 

"Shut up! Anyways- Kun has one too, called the Kun Bomb."

 

"That one actually tastes pretty okay." Marcelo comments. "And it doesn't sound stupid either."

 

"James! They're bullying me!" Neymar cried, jumping into the Colombian's arms.

 

"Well.. it is a pretty bad drink, Ney.." James bites back a smile.

 

"Asshole. We're through." Neymar shoves him away, but still holds his hand tightly.

 

Leo was a bit weirded out by that. He didn't know Ney was dating anyone. He figured he wasn't told before because he didn't know about this and Neymar wasn't allowed to.

 

"Anyways- what're you gonna make your signature drink to be?" Neymar turns back to Leo.

 

"Oh- uh, I don't think he'll like that." Leo says uncomfortably.

 

"' _He_ ' has a name, you know." Sergio sighs, cracking his knuckles. "You don't have to be so afraid of Cristiano. He's a softie at heart." 

 

"I'm not afraid of him," Leo says stubbornly. "I just don't like him, that's all." 

 

"He won't be mad about the drink thing though. So what would you name it?" Neymar asks.

 

Leo frowned in thought. "Leãozinho?"

 

"That's cute," Marcelo gushed. Leo smiled awkwardly. "I've gotta give credit to Pepe on that one." He nods to the Portuguese.

 

"It was gonna be his stripper name-" Sergio slams a hand over Pepe's mouth. "What'd you say?" Leo turns to him.

 

"Nothing! He said nothing!" Isco laughed nervously while Marcelo and Toni glared at him with Gareth choking on his drink a bit with shock.

 

"Anyways- let me show you some trick I've mastered."

 

Neymar fills a cup with some vodka before stacking it in other cups. "Watch this." Leo watched in awe as he flipped the cups around, juggling them a bit, catching cups in another. The liquid moves around, but doesn't fall at all.

 

"Cool! I thought you were useless- apparently not!" Leo says happily and Neymar scowls. 

 

"You try then." Neymar shoves the cups in his hands, pouting.

 

"Uh... are you sure..?"

 

"Oh no- go ahead! The great Leo Messi knows all. Show us your magic." Neymar glowers.

 

"Um- okay.."

 

Leo thrusts the cup in the air, but he's stupid, because the force of it causes the cup filled with liquid to go soaring in the air, headed towards another Brazilian.

 

They watched it in slow motion.

 

"Rafa! Look out-"

 

A tall man comes out of nowhere- like a hawk- grabbing the cup quickly before it hits it's target and wrapping an arm around Rafa's shoulders as the liquid falls a little.

 

It's silent for a moment, Rafa staring up at the tall man with a startled look in his eyes.

 

"Nice catch Marc!" Neymar interrupts the silence with a grin. Marc- who Leo suddenly remembers is the tall blonde guy who dragged him towards Cris that night he met everyone- wipes some liquid away that fell on Rafa's cheek.

 

"You okay?"

 

Rafa flushes, still looking startled. He looks like a deer caught in headlights. "Uh- yeah. Thanks Marc." 

 

They turn to Leo who smiles sheepishly. "Whoops?"

 

~•~

 

Leo and Ney had finally finished making his "Leãozinho". It was a mix of vodka, lime, strawberry and a bit of bourbon. Neymar said it tasted just like how Leo would if his personality was an alcoholic drink.

 

Leo doesn't see it.

 

"Hey Cris- wanna be the first official costumer to try a Leãozinho?" Neymar stops the tired looking Portuguese.

 

"What?" Cristiano turns to look at Leo who avoids his eyes with a scowl, cheeks tinted pink.

 

"Leo's offical drink. It's pretty good. I think you'll like it." Neymar places it on the bar table.

 

Cris shrugs, sitting down. "You know I'm not big on alcohol..." he mutters.

 

"It's barely anything. Promise." Neymar slides the light pink looking drink over. 

 

Leo eyes him curiously, feeling nervous for some reason. He shouldn't care what Cris thinks anyway. "If it's anything like your drink.."

 

"You guys are horrible." Neymar complains as Leo smiles. Cris sips, a look of surprise crossing his features. "It's good."

 

Leo turns to him but Cris is already looking at him. "Really?" Neymar gushes.

 

"Yeah. It isn't strong- more fruity. Better than any of the others." Cris drinks more.

 

Neymar nudges Leo while wiggling his eyebrows and Leo shoves him away with a glare.

 

"You don't usually like any of the drinks here." Marcelo comments from next to him and Cristiano shrugs. "Yeah- the last drink I had was Neymar's, and that was fucking disgusting." He winced.

 

"I don't blame you for that." Sergio snorts.

 

"Guess who's back bitches!"

 

Everyone turns to see Marcos walking in confidently, a smirk on his face. Kun has a scowl on his face from where he's standing next to the former. 

 

"Marcos!?" Neymar's mouth drops in shock.

 

"Marcos!" Rafa cheered excitedly. "You're back!"

 

"Marcos is back!?" Geri looks up quickly.

 

"What the hell is that little bastard doing here? Wasn't he suppose to be in London?" Isco asks Toni in confusion. Sergio glances at Cris, but he puts a finger up to his lips. _Don't say anything_. Leo sees him do it and narrows his eyes in suspicion.

 

"Where is the Argentine that we have added to our circle- I have to meet him!" Marcos says dramatically.

 

Everyone turns to Leo and he flushed from the attention. Marcos glances around before his eyes landed on him. "Ah!" He exclaimed, skipping over to him happily.

 

"Hello fellow Argentinian! I am Marcos Rojo, Kun's best frie-"

 

"I hate him." Kun says coldly.

 

"You're from Argentina?" Leo asked excitedly. "Which part?"

 

"La Plata. You?"

 

"Rosario." Leo says proudly. "Born and raised." 

 

"Rosario is beautiful." Rojo sits on the counter. "Thank you."

 

"Get off my damn counter." Kun growled, shoving him off roughly.

 

"Ya know, this malice you've had for me is tiring Kun." Marcos sighs. 

 

"You're the one to blame for it." Kun snaps in reply.

 

"How was London Rojo?" Geri asks curiously. "Wonderful. I met your wonderfully kind and welcoming English men." He says this to Cris with sarcasm.

 

"What'd they do to you?" Cristiano asks in boredom, sipping his drink.

 

"Tied me by the ankles and hung me over the London Bridge to make sure I was the real deal. I think there's still a bit of blood stuck in my head." He says darkly.

 

"Should've video taped it." Kun mutters, wiping the counter quickly. "It's almost opening time. You guys should leave now- especially you Rojo."

 

"Aw- but I wanna hang out with Leo more." He whines, hugging Leo close to him. Cristiano cleared his throat, and despite the chatter going around and it being the quietest noise in the room, everyone stopped the minute they heard it and Rojo quickly let go of Leo. 

 

He notices the glare Cris is giving him and laughs nervously. "No touching- got it."

 

Cristiano nods in approval, finishing up his Leãozinho.


	9. The Heart and The Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo exits the bar, shoving his beanie on over his ears, causing his hair to flop down onto his forehead. 
> 
>  
> 
> He's surprised to see Cristiano standing there. "I already finished up."
> 
>  
> 
> Cris kicks off from the wall, wearing his own black beanie. Telling by his pink cheeks and nose, he's been out there for a while. "I know."
> 
>  
> 
> "I didn't mean to stay longer. But since Kun's gone, I didn't want to leave it all to Ney-"
> 
>  
> 
> "I know." He repeats. He regards Leo for a moment. "I just- wanted to talk to you."

"I am so sorry." Geri blurts.

 

Leo stood frozen, staring at his notes that were completely drenched in wine.

 

"No- this was my fault. I'm sorry Leo. I'll rewrite the entire thing." Sergio apologizes. 

 

"This was my fault Sergio- not yours." Geri pushes him aside slightly.

 

"No it was my fault." Sergio grows annoyed.

 

"I'm telling you it was my fault." Geri growls, standing over him.

 

"It was my fault you idiot!"

 

"Fuck off! It was my fault jackass!"

 

"You dickwad. It was my damn fault for pushing you."

 

"Motherfucker, if I wasn't sitting in your spot then you wouldn't have pushed me. So it was my fault."

 

"Guess what bitch! If I wasn't such a selfish asshole for claiming a seat in he first place, you would have sat there and I wouldn't have pushed you off for sitting in my spot! Therefore, It is MY fault you piece of shit!"

 

"I'm gonna fail." Leo sniffed, tears already streaming down his cheeks as he held the ruined notebook in his hands.

 

"Leo! Don't cry! Oh my god- Cris is going to kill me," Sergio whispers in horror.

 

"An entire semester's worth of notes- _gone_. Years spent in devotion to football- _gone_. Getting my doctorates degree- _gone_! What am I going to do!?" Leo sobs, shoving his face in his hands as he cried. Maybe he was over exaggerating, but he couldn't fail. That would mean no being able to play football, and no football meant bye bye scholarship.

 

And no scholarship meant Leo's death.

 

He's already invested too much time, money, tears, pain, and work in college.

 

Like a snake, Cris comes storming over (Sergio sees his fangs and evil eyes before he even gets there, turning pale in fear), grabbing Sergio and Geri by the necks and slamming them onto the counter.

 

"What the _fuck_ did you two do to him!?"

 

You see, something everyone seems to have noticed lately is Cristiano's very, _very_ possessive feelings towards Leo. Sergio didn't get it. There was just something about the Argentine that brought out an almost _obsessive_ side to Cristiano, and he almost murdered anyone that even batted one bad eye at the pale footballer. 

 

Earlier in the week, Toni accidently spilled a bit of beer in Leo's eyes and Cris went into rage mode, cursing Toni out beyond belief. It was getting a bit ridiculous, if he was being honest.

 

"C-Calm down Cris." Sergio said weakly, putting his hands up.

 

"Stop it!" Leo pulls Cristiano's hands away. "What'd they do?" Cris demanded from him. Leo didn't reply, continuing to stare down at the red stained papers sadly.

 

"Are those your exam notes?"

 

Leo wipes his eyes. "It's fine. I'll rewrite them-"

 

Cris grabs the two Spainards by the arms, dragging them to a booth and shoving them into the seat roughly. Geri winced as he hit the far wall, a stumbling Sergio hitting the side of his body after him.

 

Sergio stayed glued next to Geri's side, eyeing Cristiano nervously.

 

He slams the ruined notebook and a new notebook on the table along with two pens. "You two aren't leaving that seat until you rewrite every single damn word from that notebook- you fucking understand me?"

 

They both nod quickly, but Leo shoves Cris slightly, glaring. "Those are months worth of notes. Don't torture them and bore them with anatomy."

 

Cris pulls Leo in close by his waist, nuzzling his face into the other's hair. "Then they better get started."

 

"I'll help them-"

 

Cris drags Leo away after throwing the pair one last evil eye.

 

"You do the right pages, I'll do the left." Geri whispers and Sergio nods mutely.

 

~•~

 

"What the fuck is a cerebellum!?" Sergio cries out in frustration as his right hand throbs.

 

"A cerebellum is the part of the brain at the back of the skull in vertebrates and it coordinates and regulates muscular activity." Geri cites. 

 

"Wow- how'd you know that?" Sergio turns to him with surprise. "Because I'm writing that section right now." Geri sobs in despair.

 

Leo appears and sits down in front of them with a guilty expression. "Let me help. I know it's a lot."

 

"Oh my god, Leo- no. If Cris sees you over here then he'll cut our heads off and mount them to his wall as a decoration. We're almost done anyway." Sergio whispers. Leo sighed, but moved back to the bar anyway after whispering an apology (Even though he had nothing to be sorry for). 

 

Somehow, they manage to finish in five hours later with blistered hands and headaches.

 

After finishing the anatomy of the heart, they drag themselves like zombies over to where Leo is still tending to the bar, handing him the notebook.

 

"Wha- you guys finished!?" Leo blinked in shock. "I know more about the bones in the human body than I know about myself." Geri says monotonously.

 

"You guys even drew in the diagrams- I'm impressed!" Leo says with surprise.

 

"Yeah well, we're sorry." Sergio mumbled. "Both of us." Geri adds. Leo's smile is bright and contagious, as if it could lighten anyone's day. "It's okay!"

 

~•~

 

Leo exits the bar, shoving his beanie on over his ears, causing his hair to flop down onto his forehead. 

 

He's surprised to see Cristiano standing there. "I already finished up."

 

Cris kicks off from the wall, wearing his own black beanie. Telling by his pink cheeks and nose, he's been out there for a while. "I know."

 

"I didn't mean to stay longer. But since Kun's gone, I didn't want to leave it all to Ney-"

 

"I know." He repeats. He regards Leo for a moment. "I just- wanted to talk to you."

 

Leo freezes. He stared at the snowflakes stuck to the Portuguese's hair and eyelashes, how the winter and dark night made him look paler than usual- his freckles more prominent.

 

Dare Leo say that he looked cute?

 

But Mafia Leaders weren't suppose to be cute.

 

"About what?"

 

Cristiano frowns. "Do you- hate me?"

 

Now _that_ he wasn't expecting. Leo blinks. "What?"

 

"Do you hate me?"

 

"No."

 

Leo's reply is curt and affirmative. "But I want you to know that I really don't like you."

 

"I can live with that." He looks away from the Argentine, staring at the street down the alley where cars are driving past.

 

Leo gives him a one over, biting his slightly chapped lip. "You should wear a coat."

 

"Huh?" 

 

"A coat. You'll catch a cold otherwise." Leo tells him, burying his hands in his pockets.

 

"Cold blooded things don't need warmth." Cristiano offers a fake smile. It makes Leo feel unsettled.

 

"They may not need it, but that doesn't mean they don't  _want_ it."

 

Something changes in the way Cristiano looks at him then. "You're right."

 

Leo looks away, embarrassed.

 

"Come on." Cris begins walking towards the exit of the alley.

 

"Where?" Leo asked with a confused frown.

 

"I'll walk you to your car."

 

Leo snorts at that. "I came to you for money because my home was getting evicted- you really think I have a car? I'm a college student. My biggest dilemma is deciding if I should skip lunch or dinner for the week."

 

Cris skitters to a stop, turning to him quickly. "Have you been walking home this entire time?"

 

"Yeah- what's wrong?" 

 

Cristiano looks pissed. "This fucking late? Do you have any idea where the hell we are?" 

 

"Why are you so angry-"

 

"Because it isn't _safe_. _Fuck_ \- you've been doing this for three weeks and we haven't noticed?"

 

"I don't mind. It gets my cardio in anyway." Leo says stubbornly. "Do you know how important it is for us to work on our heart rate? It's the most vital thing in our bodies."

 

"The heart?" Cris mutters, following Leo down the other way of the alley- the darker, emptier side.

 

"Yes. The heart."

 

"I would've guessed the brain was more important." Cristiano states.

 

"Both work hand in hand." Leo smiles cutely, dimples popping out. He laughs to himself quietly. 

 

"What?" Cristiano turns to him.

 

"Nothing- just something stupid I use to think back when I took Human Bio." Leo flushes, the smile still present.

 

"Tell me." 

 

Leo gives him a look from the corner of his eye. "You'll laugh at me, but I find the heart and the brain to be star crossed lovers."

 

Leo waits for Cristiano to call him an idiot, but he listens intently. Leo continues.

 

"You know that a lot of people believe that the brain orders around the heart? Telling it what to do, how to do it.. that's somewhat true, but did you know that the heart sends more signals to the brain? Do you know the three categories of Neurocardiology?"

 

Cristiano thinks. "Neurocardiac syndromes, and effects between the brain and the heart."

 

Leo gives him an impressed look. "I'm surprised you know that."

 

"A man's gotta do something with his time." Cris stared at the pink cheeks of Leo's rather pale face as they continue walking down, the noise of busy streets and people drowning out until all he could hear was Leo and the snow crunching beneath his feet.

 

"The heart is in a constant two way dialogue with the brain. It sends more signals then it receives. These signals have effects on the higher parts of the brain, and they play a direct and important role in determining our perceptions, thought processes, and emotional experiences. Such as first love, heartbreak.." Leo flushed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

 

"You probably think I sound crazy." 

 

"No."

 

"No?"

 

"No, I don't."

 

Leo feels a shy smile grow on his face. "It just always amazed me- how easily people were to disconnect the two when they keep each other functioning. You know that quote? The one where it talks about how you can survive without living? It's like the heart and the brain. The brain can survive without the heart, but it'll never truly live without it." 

 

Cristiano suddenly feels warm in the cold winter.

 

"You remind me of a Heart."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"You remind me of a Brain."


	10. A Regular Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why'd you come back?" Cristiano's smile was fake and Sergio stayed tense with a frozen smile.
> 
>  
> 
> "Wanted to finish up school, get my degree." Eden eyes Cris weirdly, hearing the underlying threat in his voice. "Are you still going to La Masia?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah. You're coming back there, right!? That's great!" Leo says happily as Cris tightens his grip even harder on Sergio's shoulder.
> 
>  
> 
> Leo- mercy please! Shut up before my shoulder becomes even more of a stress ball than it is currently. He thinks, sobbing internally.

"Hey Leo, you got a letter-" Marco blinked when he saw Cristiano standing next to him.

 

"Omg, is that your sugar daddy!?"

 

Cris, startled, lets out a strangled noise deep in his throat, turning to Leo with a look of shock.

 

"Marco!" Leo warned, cheeks flushing a dark red.

 

"I knew he'd be handsome, but not this handsome. Aren't sugar daddies suppose to be like, super old though? He's so young-"

 

Leo snatched the letter out of the landlord's hand, sprinting away with Cristiano in tow.

 

"Wait Leo- Introduce me to your sugar daddy!"

 

Leo turns quickly to Cristiano to explain himself and save whatever little dignity he had left, but before he could Cris hoists him up and slams him against the door.

 

"Sugar daddy, huh?" He breaths, nuzzling into the pale neck.

 

"I-I am so sorry.. he just- got the wrong idea when I brought in the rent money so soon considering how much it really was, and I-I tried to correct him bu-but he wouldn't listen to me-" Leo tries to stammer out and Cristiano traces his jaw.

 

"He isn't so wrong, is he?" He felt the lips ghost over his ear and flinched.

 

Then Cris let him go suddenly, turning around. "See you at work tomorrow, sugar baby." And he erupts into a dark laugh as he left Leo leaning against his door, flustered.

 

~•~

 

  
"You know how like, coach is always doing that thing?"

 

"What thing?" Leo gives Neymar a confused look, shaking up a drink.

 

"That- clapping thing." He demonstrates the clap, the way a movie director would do in front of a camera.

 

"Ohhh. Yeah what about it?"

 

"What the hell is he doing and why?"

 

"He does that before every game, practice, and well, everything."

 

"But why though?" Neymar complains. "Hell if I knew. The man is weird alright." Leo shrugs.

 

"Leo?"

 

Leo looks up from his cup with a frown before a strangled sound of surprise gets caught in his throat. "Eden?"

 

"I didn't know you worked here!" He exclaimed, sitting down on the bar stool excitedly.

 

"Hey Eden." Neymar waved. "Hey!"

 

Eden. Eden Hazard to be specific.

 

"I thought you were staying back in Belgium for the next couple years?" Leo asked, slightly confused.

 

"I was- then I decided to come back to Spain to finish up school." He replies with a bright smile.

 

"Who's this?" Sergio stares nervously.

 

"Oh- this is Eden Hazard. He was my lab partner a couple years back during Chem lab." Leo smiled.

 

"Cris isn't gonna be happy at that-" Sergio begins to mumble before a rough hand slammed down on his shoulder, grip tightening. Sergio curled up, accepting the death wish Cristiano's hand had brought to his shoulder. 

 

"Why'd you come back?" Cristiano's smile was fake and Sergio stayed tense with a frozen smile.

 

"Wanted to finish up school, get my degree." Eden eyes Cris weirdly, hearing the underlying threat in his voice. "Are you still going to La Masia?"

 

"Yeah. You're coming back there, right!? That's great!" Leo says happily as Cris tightens his grip even harder on Sergio's shoulder.

 

 _Leo- mercy please! Shut up before my shoulder becomes even more of a stress ball than it is currently_. He thinks, sobbing internally.

 

"Actually no." Eden smiles pitifully. "I'm staying in Valencia now. I'm only here visiting a few friends. And I thought I saw you here."

 

"Valencia huh? Are you playing on the team? We might be facing you later." Leo states and Eden shook his head. "Nah. No football. It was getting in the way of my studies."

 

"Especially when coach forces you to do all season." Leo whispers darkly.

 

 Eden let out a loud laugh. "Oh god! Lucho forced you into all season again!?"

 

"It's horrible. I hate playing in snow so much." Leo complains.

 

"I know." Eden chuckled. "It's all you ever complained about in Chem during the winter."

 

Cris finally lets go of Sergio's shoulder, storming off to a different room.

 

"Hey guys- Sergio why are you crying?"

 

"Oh don't mind me. I almost got my arm severed- but I'm fine, I'm fine." Sergio howls, rubbing his pained shoulder.

 

~•~

 

"Did your Valencia boy leave?" Cristiano asks him darkly. Leo jumps in surprise and fear, heart racing.

 

"O-Oh my god- you almost gave me a panic attack. What are you doing hiding between there!?" Leo demands, holding a hand to his chest where his heart beat wildly.

 

"After everything I tell you, and you're still walking." Cris accused.

 

"After everything I tell you, and you still aren't wearing a coat." Leo throws back.

 

They stare each other down, neither backing away before Cris does, walking down the alley hurriedly. "Come on- I have other stuff to do."

 

Leo chases after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik this one was short, boring, and quick, but I needed a filler chapter before the others coming.


	11. A Rather (Un)Lonely Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you okay?" He asks bluntly.
> 
>  
> 
> Leo nods mutely, still in a shock. 
> 
>  
> 
> Cris pushes the ladder back upright. Leo reaches out to grab his arm. "Cristiano-"
> 
>  
> 
> The flinch. The way his face pulled into a grimace eyes filled with slight pain before becoming blank.
> 
>  
> 
> He wasn't fooling Leo who stared wide eyed. "Your arm."
> 
>  
> 
> "It's nothing." Cristiano shrugs.
> 
>  
> 
> "Your arm." Leo repeats. "You hurt it- from the ladder. Didn't you?"
> 
>  
> 
> Cris ignores him, standing up and turning to the two pale Brazilians who look like they've just seen their lives flash before their eyes.

   
"Merry Christmas!" Leo says excitedly when he entered the next night.

  
   
"Christmas is tomorrow, but thanks." Marc smiles.

  
   
"I made cookies for everyone." Leo pulled out the huge tin from his bag. "Of course you did." Geri smiles, and Neymar came rushing over like a wolf seeing a rabbit for the first time. Leo swears he saw his eyes turn yellow and foam come out of his mouth.  
 

  
"LEO'S COOKIES!"

  
   
"Neymar, no." Leo pulled the tin away from him quickly with a scowl. "You can't eat them all like you did last time- It's not just you and Geri and Kun anymore."

 

Neymar whined, stomping his foot around like an impudent child. 

  
   
"I tried to make at least two for everyone." Leo set it on the bar counter. "Also-" He stops abruptly, a sigh escaping his lips. "Kun's not back yet?"

  
   
"No, not yet." Sergio replied. "I'm sure he'll be back in a couple of days."

  
   
"He's gonna miss Christmas." Leo says, his voice filled with a bit of disappointment. "It's alright. He has Rojo to keep him company." Sergio snorts and Leo gives him a look of surprise.

  
   
"Marcos went with him?" 

  
   
"Yeah. They went on a little trip together." Sergio but his lip.  
 

  
"Oh. At least he won't be alone then- even though he hates Marcos' guts." Leo fakes a small smile.

  
   
Because no Kun meant Leo alone for Christmas. 

  
   
"Ney stole James' cookies." Marcelo tells him when he turns back to the bar.

  
   
"He'll be paying for it later when he notices his belly spill over." James accuses. "Ugh. Here." Neymar thrusts the plate into James' hands.  
 

  
"Aw thanks. You're so beautiful Ney." James cooed.  
 

  
"That's right- keep kissing up to me now."  
 

  
Leo stares at the last two cookies sitting in the tin. "Is Cristiano diabetic?"

   
   
"Not that I know of, why?" Toni turns to him with confusion before his face twists into a sly smile. "Aw. You made him some didn't you?" 

  
   
Leo flushed. "J-Just because I don't like him doesn't mean I'd leave him out!"

  
   
Perfect timing too, because Cristiano storms through the doors- menacing as always- typing furiously on his phone.

  
   
"Hey- Cris!" Isco called. Cristiano doesn't even look up before he walks over to the bar. "What?" He's still typing quickly. Leo hesitates before he thrusts the plate of cookies towards the other.

  
   
Cristiano looks at the plate, then at Leo's blinding plain red Christmas sweater, and then at Leo's face. "C-Cookies?" Leo asks, slightly embarrassed.

  
   
"You're as red as your sweater." Geri snorts. Leo throws him a dirty look. 

  
   
Cris is still staring at Leo, frozen slightly. Leo blinks. "Cristiano?"  
 

  
"Oh- uh, sure. Thanks." Cris accepts the plate, looking like a little child being handed a gift for the first time.  
 

  
And then he _smiles_. Leo's mouth drops. Because it isn't that quirk of the lips he usually does, or a smirk that's permanently etched on his face anytime he embarrasses Leo. It's a happy, adorably cute smile that crinkles around his eyes and makes Leo flutter a bit.   
 

  
"Y-Your Wel-Welcome." He stammered, turning to get the cups out to conceal the quick hotness spreading on his cheeks.  
 

  
 "Leo can you grab a set pair from the top? Neymar hasn't washed those yet." Geri accuses, and Neymar blinked innocently. "Hey, I was busy."

  
   
"Busy sucking that di-" Neymar threw a towel in Geri's face. Leo pulled the ladder over, climbing up to the top as he romaged through the top shelf to find the crate filled with cups.

  
   
"Honestly, it is completely unfair that you guys use me as your scapegoat to hate on." Neymar complains.   
 

  
"Neymar, all you do is whine and complain on an on for days. It's a wonder how James is still with you." Rafa snorts as he washes his hands in the little sink in the bar.  
 

  
"It's a wonder to me too." James sighs dramatically. 

  
   
"The sex must be goo-" Rafa began, but is cut off when Neymar pulls a can of silly string out of nowhere, spraying Rafa all over. "Merry Christmas bitch. Learn to shut your mouth!" Neymar laughs maniacally. Cristiano munches down on the last of his cookie, licking his fingers as Rafa turned red in anger.

  
   
"You got it in my hair!" Rafa snaps.

  
   
"Good. Maybe it'll convince you to finally chop down that jungle bush you're growing on your noggin." Neymar wheezed.

  
   
Rafa was on him in a minute, reaching out to grab the silly string. "No- stay back!" Neymar struggles against him. "It's only fair if I do it to you too!"

  
   
"Hell no!"

  
   
"Give it to me puta!"  
 

  
"I did you a favor Rafa!"

  
   
"Bitch what favor!? Let me return your favor then!" 

  
   
"No, my hair doesn't look like a Sasquatch-"

  
   
In the process of running away, Rafa slips on a rag, bumping into Neymar who proceeded to slam into the ladder. A squeak of surprise left Leo's lips as the ladder tipped over and he fell with it.   
 

  
"Leo-!"

  
   
He's grabbed quickly- A body wraps around him tightly, the ladder slamming against the arm that prevents it from falling onto him.  
 

  
It's quiet as Cris sits over Leo, a grim line of his mouth. His face is nonchalant, but Leo sees the underlying pain and fury burning in his eyes.

  
   
"Are you okay?" He asks bluntly.

  
   
Leo nods mutely, still in a shock.   
 

  
Cris pushes the ladder back upright. Leo reaches out to grab his arm. "Cristiano-"

  
   
The flinch. The way his face pulled into a grimace eyes filled with slight pain before becoming blank.

  
   
He wasn't fooling Leo who stared wide eyed. "Your arm."

  
   
"It's nothing." Cristiano shrugs.  
 

  
"Your arm." Leo repeats. "You hurt it- from the ladder. Didn't you?"  
 

  
 Cris ignores him, standing up and turning to the two pale Brazilians who look like they've just seen their lives flash before their eyes. 

  
  
"There's a limit to how stupid a person can be." His voice is low and dark, and Leo's glad he can't see his face because Neymar looks like he's about to pass out. "You two have _definitely_ crossed that line."

  
He cracks his knuckles, standing threateningly over the two. "Forgive me- it's Christmas." Neymar whispers in horror.

  
  
It's clear to see that Rafa and Ney didn't get out of the situation unpunished.

  
~•~

  
"Let me see your arm." Leo demands when Cris returns from locking Ney and Rafa in the room with nothing other than the duck song playing on repeat and Leo could hear Neymar's sobs from the hallway. 

  
"I told you it was fine, get of my back about it." Cris snapped, moving away but Leo grabs his wrist, pulling his black sweater sleeve up. There's a dark blue and red bruise on his forearm and Leo glares at him. "Fine." He mocks.

  
He forces Cristiano to sit in one of the booths, grabbing the first aid kit. Cristiano is resting his chin in his palm, glaring out the window with red cheeks when Leo returns, and it finally hits the Argentine.

  
  
"You're embarrassed."

 

Cristiano tenses, glowering slightly.

 

"You don't like to be pampered, do you?" Leo mused, applying the cream to his bruise. It should hurt, but Cris barely bats an eye at it.

 

"Shut up." Cristiano grumbled as Leo pressed a cloth over it, wrapping his arm in gauze before tying it off.

 

"Oh- um... thank you." Leo smiles adorably. "For the ladder thing. And for my notes."

 

Cristiano stares at him for a moment. "No problem. Try to stay away from the fucking trouble though."

 

"No promises." Leo giggles, rubbing the back of his neck. He stops suddenly, eyes turning curious. "Ah, Cristiano. I've been meaning to ask,"

 

"Yes?" Cristiano pulled his sleeve down to his wrist.

 

"Um... Where's Kun? Is he coming back tonight?" He asked, looking solemn and hopeful. 

 

"I sent him on a trip with Rojo for some business. He probably won't be back for another three or four days." Cris says as little as possible.

 

He notices the way Leo's eyes drop, a saddened gleam filling into his expression and narrows his eyes. "Why? What's wrong? Did you need something from him?"

 

"Oh- no." Leo says embarrassed.

 

"Tell me." Cristiano demands, eyes locking Leo in his place.

 

"I-... We usually spend Christmas together since all our family lives back in Argentina. I know that Geri and Ney have family here, but Kun and I- yeah.." Leo frowns, shaking his head slightly. "It's fine. He has Rojo. He'll be with him."

 

"And who's with _you_?"

 

Leo averts his gaze, fidgeting in his seat a bit. "One Christmas won't do any harm alone."

 

"Believe me," Cris begins bitterly. "You do _not_ want to spend it alone."

 

Leo stared at him. "Don't you have family-"

 

"No."

 

His tone is telling Leo to shut up about it, so he does.

 

"I guess we're both kinda alone, huh?" Leo says nervously then. Cristiano continues staring out the window deeply, a frown etched on his face. "I guess."

 

Leo opened his mouth to say more, but he's cut off by Geri calling him to get Neymar so they can open the bar.

 

"Excuse me." Leo mumbled, standing up and walking down the hall to get Ney.

 

Cristiano turns, eyes following him leave closely.

 

~•~

 

Leo paused, hand against the door as he peaked around hopefully.

 

Cristiano wasn't waiting outside.

 

Leo swallowed back the disappointment- who cared anyway? Just because Cristiano wasn't with family didn't mean he wanted to spend it with Leo. Why did Leo even hope he would? This is _Cristiano Ronaldo_. The man that completely wiped out every amateur gang in Spain so he'd be the lone wolf standing at the top. He was a surviving brain without a heart.

 

Leo walks alone down the alleyway. Maybe he'd call his mom. But then again, knowing her she'd get worried and force him to come home with money they didn't have.

 

Leo purses his lips, feeling unsettled. The silence was getting to him. He didn't want to go home. He takes a turn.

 

When he's onto the Main Street, it's still less crowded since everyone is cuddled up at home with their families eating dinner and talking. But there's still people out.

 

A thing he's noticed is that it's mostly couples out, and he can't help his smile when he sees how happy they look. Christmas truly was a beautiful holiday.

 

He stops at the large Christmas Tree in the center of town, staring up at the bright twinkly lights. He leans against the fence, letting out a sigh. "I don't usually ask for a lot," he began, and people passing by gave him strange looks. Well, he is talking to a tree. He doesn't notice them at all, staring up at the star on the top. "I don't like to. I hate feeling like a burden to people. Maybe that's why I tend to be a bit antisocial, maybe not. Obviously I understand that my family isn't an option- you know, considering they're in Argentina and stuff." He flushed, fiddling with his coat sleeves.

 

"And Kun's busy too- doing whatever it is he's doing. It's my first time being alone on Christmas. I'm sure you know more than anyone how I'm always begging that no one would talk to me when I go to school because I'm always so grumpy. Sometimes I'm joking, most times I'm not. But- I.. I don't want to be alone. At least not today. Just for this once. Even if it's a complete stranger and it's awkward all night, I'll take it. It's selfish for me to ask, when other people have it way worse than I do right now. Selfish since I always wish for the opposite. But, if possible, between getting the less fortunate something better, could you do me this little favor?" Leo paused, peering up at the tree with a small grin. "Thanks. I appreciate it." He feels calm as he stood by the tree for a few moments more, just soaking in the beauty of it.

 

He turns, barely taking a step before he slips on the ice. He panics, flapping his arms around like a penguin, making shrieking noises as he fell. A body slips underneath him, hugging him tightly and taking in the impact.

 

"I'm going to guess this is you, Cris." Leo whispers in his chest.

 

"Yeah." Cristiano sighs in slight irritation, hugging Leo tighter. "What did I say about staying away from trouble?"

 

"I'm sorry."

 

He doesn't reply, laying silent on the icy ground. "Oh- sorry." Leo pulls away, sitting up on his knees, pushing away from the other man.

 

And sure enough, Cristiano is there. His thick coat and scarf along with his hat, cheeks and nose painted pink from the cold. There's annoyance in his eyes, a scowl on his face- but he's _there_.

 

"What're you doing here?" Leo asks because he really wants to know why.

 

"What're YOU doing here?" Cris retorts. Leo shrugged.

 

He's silent for a moment before he grabs Leo's hand, pulling him up. "Come on-I'll walk you home."

 

As he drags Leo off, the Argentina turns to the tree with a sly smile. _Thanks_.

 

~•~

 

"Hey there Leo and Leo's sugar daddy!"

 

Leo jumps, startled as he turns to Marco. "Jesus _Christ_ , dude- don't you have a family or something?" He demands, an amused Cristiano behind him. "Why are you still here?"

 

"I was actually just leaving." He raises his coat and bag. "We're having dinner."

 

"Then leave- go. Go away." Leo shooed. Marco rolled his eyes. "I'm like a father to you, Leo. Don't abuse my kindness. Oh yeah- rent by the end of the week. Bye!" He jumps through the door. "Use protection!"

 

"Gross," Leo shivered as he watched the man leave. "Like a father my ass..."

 

He goes up the steps with Cris in tow, walking over to his door and opening it.

 

"I'll leave now." Cristiano turns sharply and Leo panics, hugging his arm to stop him. "No- wait!"

 

Cristiano gives him a wary look, and Leo lets go sheepishly. "Uh- well.. why don't.. I mean... Stay?" Leo says embarrassed.

 

"Stay."

 

"Yeah. Stay."

 

Cristiano is silent above him and Leo starts to regret saying anything at all in the first place when something presses against his chest. "I want more cookies."

 

Cristiano entered the apartment, leaving Leo to blink at the gift bag with little sparkly candy canes on it. He opens to peer inside, a smile growing on his face when he sees the fuzzy black gloves.

 

"Your hands are always cold."

 

Leo follows him in with a grin, a little confused too- _because where the hell was he hiding it this entire time_?

 

Sometime later they're curled up in blankets on the couch, a plate of cookies on the coffee table and mugs of hot chocolate in their hands, watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas.

 

"You know what Cristiano? If we were in this movie, you'd be the grinch."

 

"If I was the grinch then you'd be max."

 

"His dog max?"

 

"My dog Leo."

 

"Asshole."


	12. If You Slap Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you forgetting about your boss- you know, the one that almost slit all our throats for even hugging the guy?" Toni says in horror.
> 
>  
> 
> Neymar froze.
> 
>  
> 
> "It's fine. I needed that." Leo nods solemnly, releasing his cheek to present it to be slightly red. "Thanks Ney."
> 
>  
> 
> "I don't care if it takes you all fucking year!" Cristiano snapped into the phone as he walked by, causing everyone to freeze. "You finish it all-" he sees Leo's cheek.
> 
>  
> 
> "Who the fuck did that to your face?"

"I wouldn't count on it- Leo? What are you doing?" Toni stopped.

 

Leo went to stand up from his place on the floor, slamming his head against the top of the counter.

 

"Ugh- I'm such a klutz! That's the second time I hit my head, it almost hurt as bad as the first time- look I'm crying." Leo sobbed, rubbing his head.

 

Toni look at him like he was insane. "Right... what's wrong? Why are you hiding down there?"

 

Leo slipped back under the counter, hugging his knees to his chest as he cried. "I failed my midterms!"

 

"Oh Leo! I'm sorry!" Toni says remorsefully, sitting next to him with a frown. He rubbed the other's back in comfort. "But you worked so hard! You were always studying whenever I saw you. What happened-"

 

"He didn't get his results yet." Geri said from above them, sipping a Kun Bomb.

 

Toni froze, a look of disbelief crossing his features. "Hold up- you haven't gotten results back yet, and you're crying about how you failed?"

 

"Basically." Geri replies.

 

Toni felt the throb of a headache beginning. "Shut up Geri. I know I failed." Leo says stubbornly.

 

"Leo- you do this shit after every exam." Neymar complains from above him. "And you always end up passing with high scores. And I always end up with low scores- it's a wonder how I pass."

 

"That's because you're stupid Neymar!" Leo sobbed. "I'm stupid too- but not that stupid!"

 

"Asshole." Neymar scowled, forcing Leo up by the arm before pulling his hand back and slapping him in the face. "Snap out of it Leo!"

 

Leo held a hand against his cheek, blinking slightly. Sergio and Gerard paled, Toni could feel his heart stop.

 

"Neymar. You just slapped Leo." Marcelo whispers in shock. "I did- so what?"

 

"You slapped Leo." Isco repeats, looking like he was going to faint.

 

"What's the big deal? I do it all the tim-"

 

"You don't do that here though!" Geri hissed, looking around quickly.

 

"Why not?"

 

"Are you forgetting about your boss- you know, the one that almost slit all our throats for even hugging the guy?" Toni says in horror.

 

Neymar froze.

 

"It's fine. I needed that." Leo nods solemnly, releasing his cheek to present it to be slightly red. "Thanks Ney."

 

"I don't care if it takes you all fucking year!" Cristiano snapped into the phone as he walked by, causing everyone to freeze. "You finish it all-" he sees Leo's cheek.

 

"Who the fuck did that to your face?"

 

Neymar faints.

 

~•~

 

"Cris no!"

 

"Stop! You can't beat him up right now- he's unconscious!"

 

"He's dead. As soon as he wakes up- he's fucking dead."

 

"Cristiano, please! Don't do anything to him- for me!"

 

"James- Why are you dating this fucking idiot!? I'm going to-"

 

"You aren't going to do anything! I'm fine. In fact I'm glad he smacked me- so stop it!"

 

"I'm still fucking punishing him."

 

"As long as you don't hurt him physically- do as you please."

 

"Uh- what's going on? Why is Neymar sleeping on the floor?"

 

"Oh my god Rafa... you missed a lot."

 

"Damn."

 

~•~

 

"Can I take him out now?" James pleads hours later to where Cristiano and Leo are sitting in the booth. Cris has Leo pressed against the wall and him, arm wrapped protectively around his shoulders. He glared at anyone that came even a step close to them- growling like a wolf.

 

"No."

 

"It's been three hours-" James said exasperatedly, and Cris turns Leo's face to peer at his cheek. "And would you look at that- it's still red."

 

"Will you stop being such a heartless jerk?" Leo snapped. "Go let him out. Cristiano is fucking insane-"

 

"Yes! I am insane! Has no one figured that out yet!?" Cristiano's voice boomed through the empty bar.

 

It's silent for a moment before Sergio rose his hand. "I knew that."

 

"Shut up." Geri smacked him in the back of the head.

 

"I'm enjoying this greatly." Rafa pipes up and Marc covers his mouth. "Don't make him more angry."

 

"I'm not going to let him out until Cris says so." James said heartbrokenly, and Leo realizes just how loyal they were to their boss. "Please?"

 

Cristiano tightens his grip on Leo. "Fine! But tell him if he even thinks about doing that again- I won't let him live."

 

James winced at that, but rushed to get the Brazilian anyway.

 

Neymar came in with James holding his hand tightly, eyes warily looking at Cristiano. "Cris man- punishment is fine. But seriously, I can't take anymore of that fucking duck song." 

 

A smirk makes its way to the Portuguese's face. "I was gonna carve a smile into your face with my pocket knife, but James convinced me otherwise. Of course, if you want me to do that instead-"

 

"I'm good! I'm good! I like ducks- duck song is my favorite!" Neymar laughs nervously, shuffling closer to James who sighs, hugging him close.

 

"Huh," Cristiano laughs darkly, playing with his knife.

 

 "Why are you like this?" Leo asked desperately, eyes pleading.

 

Cristiano's stormy eyes turn to him. "Because it's how I am." He grabbed Leo's chin, leaning in. "You chose this. And I told you before- if you came back, you wouldn't leave."


	13. To Prove Them Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're going to let them talk shit like that and not write back?" Pepe snorts.
> 
>  
> 
> "Nope." Leo shrugged. Everyone turned to the La Masia players. "None of you are?"
> 
>  
> 
> They shook their heads. "Wow- not even you Geri?" Isco snorts in disbelief.
> 
>  
> 
> "Nah."
> 
>  
> 
> "You guys are letting them get away with this?"
> 
>  
> 
> Neymar turns to Marcelo with a sneaky smirk. "Who says we're letting them get away with it?"

 

"Have you read this shit?" Geri stared at his phone in disbelief.

 

"Oh yeah. What an asshole." Neymar agreed when he sees what he's reading. "Can't believe he said that."

 

"Who?" Pepe turns to them as Neymar put ice in the cooler.

 

"Lopez. Their shitty goalie." His eyes turned to Leo who placed a Leãozinho on the counter in front of Cristiano. "Leo have you read it?"

 

"Read what?" Leo frowns in confusion. Neymar's eyes widen. "Are you serious? It's been blasting on our pages for days. You didn't hear what he wrote about you?"

 

Geri pushes Neymar slightly. "Don't show him. He's just trying to get inside your head before the final Leo." He reassured.

 

"Let me see." Leo goes to grab Neymar's phone, but Geri snatches it. "No way. We need you on your very best. Don't get caught up in this sh- damn it, I forgot you had a phone."

 

Leo opens it up and is taken back by how much his twitter is blaring up with people from school sending him the same link to Pau Lopez's page- or a tweet to be specific.

 

"I find it funny how some people are telling us that Lionel Messi is going to bring La Masia the CCC. Messi's a fucking joke that doesn't know how to play for shit. I denied him once before in the semis last year, and I'll deny him again. We fucked him up once and we'll fuck him up again. Viva Atletico."

 

The bar is silent after Leo reads it.

 

"I'll put him in a coma." Cris states. "Do you want me to? I'll send Sergio to his house. Don't worry. I can even cut his-"

 

"Oh my god- Cristiano, stop." Leo sighed, putting his phone back in his bag. He felt sick all of a sudden. "I'll do it myself." Cristiano promises.

 

"No- don't do anything." Leo rubs his eyes tiredly.

 

"You're going to let them talk shit like that and not write back?" Pepe snorts.

 

"Nope." Leo shrugged. Everyone turned to the La Masia players. "None of you are?"

 

They shook their heads. "Wow- not even you Geri?" Isco snorts in disbelief.

 

"Nah."

 

"You guys are letting them get away with this?"

 

Neymar turns to Marcelo with a sneaky smirk. "Who says we're letting them get away with it?"

 

Leo smiles.

 

~•~

 

"Beat their asses. Make them eat snow and be fast." Toni encourages.

 

"Send that asshole goalie to the infirmary." Pepe says and they all give him a glare. "... Too soon?"

 

"Keep focus- try not to get distracted. It could cost a lot." Isco adds to Dani.

 

"If you guys lose I'm going to beat your ass Geri." Sergio snaps at Geri who scowled.

 

"Make sure be careful and try not to kill anyone. Watch your ankles- they always come after your ankles." James kisses Neymar who smiles.

 

"Have lots of fun out there! You'll do great!" Marc hugs Rafa tightly. Rafa chuckles, patting his arms.

 

Leo turns to Cris who is looking at all his friends(Or as the Portuguese likes to call "slaves") with a dumbfounded look. When he notices Leo looking at him expectantly, he turns pink, frowning.

 

"Uh, G-Good luck."

 

Neymar snorts from where he has his arms wrapped around James' neck. "That's all you have to say Mr. Emotionally Constipated? Even Sergio's was more heartfelt than yours."

 

The glare Cris throws Neymar causes the Brazilian to run down the stairs towards the other players with a giggle.

 

"Come on. Time to win!" Lucho appears, throwing Leo the captain arm band. "Lets go Captain."

 

He does his little clapping thing and Neymar groans. "Coach- please stop doing that!"

 

"Keep talking and I'll leave you with clean up duty after practice for the whole week!"

 

"I'm shutting up."

 

Leo chuckled and Cris pulls the arm band out of his hands, wrapping it around his arm. Leo gives him a quick smile. "Thanks."

 

He turns to leave, but Cristiano pulls him back into his chest, hugging tightly. "Make them regret ever fucking doubting you." His voice is low and Leo flushes.

 

"I will."

 

Then Cris pulls away, leaving quickly with the others.

 

Leo walks down, and he sees the Atleti players look at him expectantly, waiting for him to cause a scene.

 

He doesn't.

 

He ignores Pau Lopez who openly sends smirks his way, and walks to the front of the line as they walk out onto the snow.

 

The bleachers are completely filled with people, excited to watch which team was going to take the Cup home.

 

Of course Atletico was a difficult team to beat. They always are. On basis of playing field, Leo thinks they're pretty even.

 

He didn't like to be in drama, but somehow he was always the one dragged into it anyway. Yet- for some reason, this time he was annoyed. He didn't want to sit back and watch anymore.

 

The first half was a joke. The closest either team got to a goal was Geri's header after Ivan's corner kick, but it landed straight in the arms of Lopez.

 

Something becoming more evident throughout the match though, was the uncalled fouls on the Masia players.

 

Especially on Neymar.

 

"You keep using your arm, dick. It works better than your feet, right?" The Brazilian sneered to Raul Garcia who stares at him with an almost smug look in his eyes.

 

"I'm sure your hands work better than your feet." He flutters his hand to infuriate the striker even more.

 

"Yeah, not as much as your fucking mouth." Neymar spits with venom, walking off.

 

Leo sees the concern on the face of James from the stands- the worry. He also sees the annoyed looks on the faces of Sergio and Pepe, and the contemplative looks of Isco and Toni. And also the blank stare of Cris when they walk off for the second half. When Leo looks over to Pau Lopez, he holds out a four and then a three. Leo doesn't get it at first, but then realizes 4/3 as the date they lost in the semis last year. He becomes irritated, but ignores it along with the laughs that echo in the hall from the Atleti players.

 

The second half changes the playing field. 

 

Because man did their coach fuck up by taking Diego Costa and Mario out of the game.

 

Leo pushed himself to the box as Luis came closer, finding his opportunity. He was instantly blocked by defenders, and it became a mess as he tried to find a way through, the ball deflecting and finding Dani. 

 

Pau trips him, falling to his knees as well. Leo turns, about to get up quickly when-

 

He stomps on his leg. Looks down, presses his cleated foot onto Leo's shin, and pushes up- using as much pressure as he can. Leo doesn't cry out, he sits in shock for a moment as his leg throbs in pain, rubbing the now red skin- because if Leo had even tried to stand up the same time he stood on him, he could've broken his leg. Could've snapped it in two.

 

Then he became down right furious.

 

He stands up, eyes targeting in on the goalie. "Hey." He calls, being ignored. "Hey!" Leo shouts now, angrier than he's ever been. Lopez glances at him, ball in hand. "You could've broken my fucking leg!" Leo thunders towards the taller man threateningly, and Luis quickly pushes him back as the referee comes near.

 

"What's going on?" He asks with a frown. "He literally almost snapped my leg in half." Leo snapped, pointing to the red shin. The referee shrugs. "I can't call anything I didn't see."

 

"Bullshit." Leo mutters, shoving his shin guard and sock back on furiously.

 

Atletico went on the attack, only to be quickly denied by Masia's defense.

 

Geri had snagged the ball away from Antoine, finding Sergi and passing quickly. Leo ran, finding the ball with his feet and passing to Neymar who wasted no time in taking Lopez head on, nut megging him for a goal.

 

Leo turns to the referee who blows his whistle for the goal and jumps onto the Brazilian in happiness, Rafa tackling them both down in a tight hug too as the stands went wild with cheers and curses.

 

It was like a blessing was sent down upon them, and the goals just kept coming.

 

The second one was a beautiful run by Rafa, who takes a risky long shot. Leo was a pretty small man, but he swears he jumped to God for that goal, watching the ball hit the back of the net.

 

The third was a free kick. "You take it." Neymar throws the ball into his arms. "I already scored-"

 

"We know. But you gotta fuck this asshole up man." Luis pats his back. Leo takes it with his left, watching it barely graze the fingertips before settling into the back of the net.

 

The forth had left everyone amazed. Leo takes the pass from Neymar, dribbling past the defenders. And just like against Espanyol, he uses a step-drag move to send Godin sprawling to the floor, sliding onto the snowy grass. He kicks as hard as he can towards the left and Lopez tried to deflect with his arm, waving it around like he was trying to hit a fly. It hit the back of the net and he punched the air in fury as the crowds went crazy- Leo's own happy shout deafening him to a clear buzzing sound.

 

Neymar was on him instantly, hugging his back tightly as the final whistle blew to end the match. "Who's the one fucked up now Lopez!" Geri shouted to the goalie who hid his face against the left goal post.

 

"He isn't worth it." Leo laughed happily as he pulled Gerard into a tight hug.

 

Holding up the trophy for all to see left Leo with a certain proudness in his chest.

 

He felt even warmer in the cold when he saw Cristiano grinning widely.

 

~•~

 

"A hattrick!" Geri cheered loudly as he carried Leo on his shoulder into the bar, cheering as he did. "Geri- If I fall! Put me down!" Leo laughed as he was put down, his jersey still on his body.

 

"You should've at least let us change before you dragged us here." Neymar accused. "I didn't even change out of my cleats!"

 

"I couldn't wait. We need to celebrate." Geri exclaims. Leo moved to the bar to make the drinks, but Toni pushes him down into the stool. "Not today. We're making the drinks tonight. What'll you take?"

 

"A Leãozinho please." Leo grinned. "Make that two." Cristiano slid into the seat next to Leo. 

 

Toni bit back a smile as he pulled out two tall glasses. "What about you Geri?"

 

"Beer." Geri pushes his slightly sweaty hair out of his face as Sergio blabbers to him excitedly.

 

"You Neymar?"

 

"A Ney Ney."

 

A snort left Leo's mouth at that. "Are you serious?" Rafa complains. "That shit is disgusting Neymar."

 

"It's  _my_ drink!"

 

"It could be Beyoncé's drink for all I care- it would still be fucking disgusting." Sergio groans inwardly. 

 

"Whatever- you Rafa?"

 

"Whiskey."

 

"Marc?"

 

"Beer. Is that even a question Toni?"

 

"True. Marcelo?"

 

"Water."

 

" _Really_?"

 

"Hey! I have to take medication later!"

 

"For what? Brain damage?"

 

"Shut up Ney."

 

"What about you Sergio?"

 

"Wine."

 

"God, you're such an asshole."

 

"How the fuck does that make me an asshole!?"

 

"Anyone who chooses wine over anything during a get together with friends is an asshole."

 

"Fuck off Geri. I'm still taking wine. _Red_ wine now because of Gerard."

 

 "Ass."

 

Leo sipped on his pink drink with a content smile, watching Neymar wince and gag at his gross purple drink that Leo didn't want to ask what was inside.

 

"Well, it's fair to say that this toast goes to Leo. A captain, friend, and the damn best footballer I've ever seen play." Geri says as everyone turns to Leo who flushed, an embarrassed smile appearing. "I'm only as good as my team."

 

"Just take this night for yourself once Leo." Neymar rolls his eyes.

 

Leo laughs. "Alright. I definitely kicked their asses."

 

"That's the Leo we want!" Rafa cheered as Geri and Sergio began arguing about wine in the back.

 

Leo chuckled turning his head. He catches Cristiano's eyes and stops, blinking.

 

Cristiano smiles at him. "I'm sorry." Leo blurts. Cris frowns in confusion. "What for?"

 

"All this time I-I blamed you. For everything. Everything that went wrong in my life. Maybe it was because it was easy to blame you, maybe it was me being stupid. But I had no right." Leo mumbled over the chatter and laughter around them.

 

Cristiano sighed, turning and cupping Leo's face in his hands. "I don't mind being the scapegoat if it makes things easier for you, okay?"

 

Leo's cheeks turned red, hands clutching his navy blue jersey tightly. "But it isn't fair to you."

 

"As long as you're okay," Cristiano mutters, resting his forehead on the other's. "As long as you're okay- then I don't care." 

 

Leo didn't expect such sincerity in his voice, such kindness. _Mafia leaders weren't suppose- oh shut up_. Leo thinks to himself, reaching up to caress the tan cheek with a dimpled smile growing on his face. He was about to reply when the door to the bar slammed open loudly, everyone's eyes turning to the entrance.

 

All happy things had to end at some point.

 

And nothing prepared him to see a bloody, bruised, and unconscious Kun being carried by an equally beaten up Marcos who clutched his bleeding ribs, a panting Iker Casillas next to them with a bloody temple.

 

Marcos' dead eyes turned and locked on Cristiano, a grim pursed and bloody lipped face expressing his fears as he uttered out the two words with no emotion-

 

"They're back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious? (;


	14. In The Wake Of A Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun jumps over, grabbing another branch and pulling himself on as quietly as he can, pulling out the grappling hook once again.
> 
>  
> 
> He looked around, making sure there were no guards near as he threw it, securing it on the handle of the roof. He tied the other end of the rope around the tree tightly.
> 
>  
> 
> He grabbed the rope, pulling himself over as quickly as he could. Marcos is right behind him.
> 
>  
> 
> They almost make it through when they hear voices. Marcos quickly shoves Kun onto the roof, grabbing the edge as well before throwing the grabbing hook back into the woods. He threw it hard enough for it to disappear in the darkness of the trees and wrap around a tree. Marcos quickly pulls over the handle and landing on top of Kun. They both stay impeccably still and don't make a sound as the voices walk past. "That didn't sound Spanish." Marcos whispers lowly to Kun.
> 
>  
> 
> "No. I don't know what it was though. Portuguese?"
> 
>  
> 
> Marcos makes a hum of agreement from behind him as they approach the air vent. "Could be. Cris could have enemies in Portugal."

"Just shut up already." Kun hissed, pinning the tent down.

 

"B-But it's so f-fucking cold." Marcos' teeth chatter. "Why can't we stay in an actual hotel or something?"

 

"You know why." Kun mutters, pulling his head down to cover his ears as he shoved all the equipment into the tent. "Cris doesn't really have control of this city anymore. We can't risk it."

 

Marcos stared out at the town. They're perched deep in the forest on top of a mountain guarded by two larger mountains. There was a clear view of the city of Barcelona, covered in thick layers of snow. Luckily it wasn't snowing anymore, but the white sheets still covered the ground and thick trees surrounding them. The lights were bright of the tall and low buildings. Buzzing cars flashing past down streets. It was serene. Not being able to hear it but being able to see it so clearly and landscaped like this.

 

Marcos hugged himself, burying his face in his knees. He hated being cold. He should be use to it considering how much time he spend in London, but he wasn't. Usually as soon as they got to work he'd get over it, but he was just accepting his body's needs for now.

 

Something warm dropped around him causing causing him to freeze. He looks up. Kun is already walking back to his computers. Marcos blinks in confusion, tightening his grip on the warm blanket Kun had wrapped around him.

 

"Start a fire." Kun mutters, not facing him.

 

"B-But.. the smoke-"

 

"Won't be as visible now as it will be in the morning. Start it now, we'll let it burn for a bit, and then put it out before going to bed."

 

When Marcos doesn't move, Kun turns to him with a sigh. "I don't want us to get caught, but I don't want you to get pneumonia either Marcos. Start the fire."

 

"I always knew you cared about me."

 

"Don't flatter yourself."

 

Half an hour later, Marcos is snuggling next to the fire with a sigh of contempt. Kun joins him in the log he's sitting on.

 

"Okay- look at this." Kun shows him his laptop, as Marcos brings him into the blanket cocoon he's made for himself. "That's the warehouse."

 

"Everyone dead?" Marcos questions curiously, staring at the mapped design. "Every single one of our men. Whoever these guys are- they know what they're doing."

 

"So that's why Cristiano wants recon," Marcos realizes. "Because he hasn't been in contact with them." Kun concludes. "No communication means they're either dead, or held hostage."

 

"I'm gonna guess dead." Marcos mutters. "I'm thinking so too." Kun sighed.

 

"How do we even know they're still there?" He turns to the other Argentine. "How do we know they aren't gone already?"

 

"That's the point- we don't. That's what we're here for."

 

"I don't know why they would stay." Marcos admits.

 

"You can never be too sure. Our job is to sneak in and find out what happened, and who's still left. We don't even know who they are yet."

 

Kun began decoding something in his computer. "What are you doing?"

 

"I'm hacking into the nano frame of the security cameras- hitting through the motherboard. Or at least- trying to."

 

Marcos snorts. "Geek."

 

"I learned from the best." Kun smirked and Marcos laughed. "Who? Geri?"

 

"I still can't believe that out of everything- he'd end up being our best hacker." Kun states, smiling triumphantly when the access had been granted.

 

"Let me see." Marcos looks over. "There's nothing to see." Kun said gloomily, showing him the static screen. "They destroyed all of them."

 

"I don't even know why you bothered." Marcos pokes at the fire with a stick as Kun throws him a dirty look. "Obviously Cris isn't stupid enough to forget that he had security cameras. He probably had Geri check before he even sent us out."

 

"He probably checked himself. No one knows what we're here for other than Sergio."

 

" _I_ don't even know what we're here for, Kun." Marcos deadpanned. "Recon."

 

"But _what_ are we gonna see during recon?"

 

Kun doesn't answer, staring into the flames of the fire. "They went up against Cristiano. Either they're really stupid, or really smart." Kun mutters darkly, throwing a stick into the fire.

 

He watched it burn from a brown to a charcoal black. "And I'm getting a bad feeling that these aren't just any amateurs."

 

Marcos stared at him. "Shit."

 

"Yeah- _shit_."

 

Kun sighs, standing up anyway. "Whatever, we'll go tomorrow night-"

 

"What!? No way! Tomorrow is Christmas Kun!" Marcos complained. Kun froze, eyes widening in horror, as if he's just realizing something. "Christmas!"

 

"Yeah. Christmas."

 

Kun drops to the floor, shoving his face into his hands. "Oh no!"

 

Marcos gives him a weird look. "What's wrong?"

 

"Leo. I- fuck. I left him alone on fucking Christmas. I'm a horrible brother."

 

"You and Leo are brothers!?" Marcos shrieks. Kun glares. "No- we, ugh. We're like brothers okay? He's the only person like family I ever had here. And now he's with Cris and he doesn't trust me anymore."

 

Marcos frowns. "Don't say that. He seemed like he really cared about you."

 

"Not the same as before." Kun admits. "I should've at least told him I wouldn't be there. He'll be all alone."

 

"I don't know about that. Cristiano seemed very- uh... caring?"

 

Kun looks at him like he's lost his mind. "Cris? And caring? Are you serious?"

 

Marcos is quick to defend himself. "I see the way he looks at him. He gets so mad whenever anyone touches him or anything."

 

"Oh god."

 

"It's true."

 

Kun stood up, rubbing his eyes. "Are you hungry?" Marcos shook his head in reply. "Lets go to bed. I'm about to lose my mind if I don't get some sleep." Kin grabbed a bucket, filling it with snow before dropping it on the fire.

 

"Fucking cold as shit already." Marcos shivered, wrapping himself more tightly as he followed Kun into the tent.

 

"Kun you're shaking." Marcos informs him from where he's laying in his own sleeping bag, cold beyond belief.

 

"I'm fine." He grits, his breath appearing with each chattering out take he made.

 

Marcos reaches out to touch his skin. "You're ice cold too."

 

"Fuck Marcos- it's fine! Obviously it's cold."

 

Marco climbed out of his sleeping bag, slipping in next to Kun who tensed. "What the hell are you doing!?"

 

"Body heat. It'll be warmer if we're together." Marcos replied smugly, pulling the older man in closer.

 

"You idiot- go back to your side. Stop invading my personal space."

 

"I don't want you to get pneumonia either."

 

Kun scowled, turning away from him with flushed cheeks. "Go to sleep."

 

Marcos smiles.

 

~•~

 

"Let's go into town and get some real food." Marcos complains as Kun hands him a granola bar.

 

"We can't."

 

"Why not? We'll just use cash and keep on the down low. I highly doubt anyone would notice."

 

Kun throws him a look of irritation. "If we leave, we have to take down all the shit that took us hours to do only to put it back up later."

 

"We can leave it." Marcos shrugged and Kun throws him a dirty glare. "No way in hell. This is almost a million dollars worth of equipment. I'm not kidding when I say that. It costed Cris almost a million. And there are certain things in them that no one can see."

 

"Kun we had to used grappling equipment just to get up on this stupid mountain!" Marcos states in annoyance. "It's Christmas- I highly doubt there's people just waiting for us to leave so they can steal all our shit."

 

Kun grits his teeth. "Fine! But if we come back to nothing but snow then you're gonna be the one telling Cristiano."

 

Marcos grins as Kun tied the rope to the tree, putting on his backpack before beginning to climb down. "Hey Kun?"

 

The man beneath him groaned as they continued to climb down. "What do you want now?"

 

"Did you really not miss me?"

 

Kun is silent and Marcos sighed. "It was boring."

 

"So you did?"

 

"It was boring." He repeats, and Marcos smiles, knowing he was dearly missed.

 

"I missed my partner in crime too."

 

"We are not partners in crime." Kun deadpans.

 

"Sure we are! We're always sent on missions together. We're like, the Batman and Robin of crime."

 

"Please shut up."

 

When they got to the bottom, Kun looks up. "Okay good. I can't see our tent."

 

"See! I told you. Now let's go get some Christmas breakfast."

 

"It's too late for breakfast."

 

"Lunch then."

 

"It's too early for lunch."

 

"Fucking hell- Brunch then! How's that!?"

 

Kun smirked as they continued walking through the trees. They end up entering a small restaurant near the center of town. When the hostess sees them she furrows a brow. "Um- welcome! Table for two?"

 

"Yes please." Marcos smiled. She gives them a curious eye. "Follow me."

 

"She's suspicious of us." Kun whispered to Marcos. "I would be too if two weird guys covered in snow walked into my restaurant on Christmas by themselves." Marcos snorts back. "Well do something about it! I don't like it."

 

"Here you go." She sets menus down on the table, giving them a nervous smile. "I'm sorry. It's just- what are you two gentlemen doing here on Christmas? You look like you've been hiking through the woods."

 

Kun throws Marcos a look.

 

"Oh please excuse my husband!" Marcos grabs Kun by the shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. Kun froze.

 

"Husband?" The woman gushed, looking in awe.

 

"Yes. We're actually from Colombia. We decided to come out to Barcelona for our honeymoon. We loved the city so much we decided to stay for Christmas!"

 

Kun gives him a murderous glare.

 

"How cute! You two make an adorable couple." She states happily. "I'll get you two started on some hot chocolate."

 

"Thank you so much." Marcos yips, bending down and pressing a loud kiss on Kun's cheek.

 

They sat down. The moment the hostess was gone, Kun sent a hard kick to Marcos' shin. "Ow!"

 

"You piece of shit, Rojo." Kun hissed, his face red from embarrassment.

 

"Oh come on- it was pretty funny. Plus she bought it and got off our backs about the whole suspicion thing." Marcos laughed.

 

"I hate you. I actually hate you." Kun whispers, rubbing his temples.

 

Marcos rolls his eyes as a waitress comes over with their warm drinks. "Have you decided what you'd like?"

 

"I'll take the Belgium waffles." Marcos looks into the menu. "And your side?"

 

"Hash browns are fine, thanks."

 

"And you sir?" Kun didn't bother opening his menu. "Same as him."

 

"How cute." She coddled. "I'll put the orders in."

 

As soon as she's gone, Kun turns his furious stare to Marcos. "You've got the whole damn staff thinking we're married."

 

"And it's fucking hilarious." He laughed evilly.

 

"You're a horrible person." Kun informs him. "I know- it keeps me up at night."

 

"We're going tonight okay? I'm not listening to anymore excuses. We've been stuck here for the past four days." Kun grumbles to him.

 

"Alright." Marcos rolls his eyes.

 

"Here you go." The waitress put down the hot plates. "Enjoy."

 

"Thank you."

 

Marcos nearly stuffed the entire thing in his face while Kun took his time. "So good." He groaned, causing Kun to wince. "Don't talk with your mouth full Marcos."

 

He swallows down the waffle. "So good."

 

Later when they're done, waiting for the bill, a slice of cake is placed on their table. "On the house for the cute couple. Happy honeymoon." The hostess that greeted them winked, taking the bill book away after Kun gave her the money.

 

Marcos turns to him smugly and Kun scowled.

 

"Oh shut up."

 

~•~

 

As soon as Marcos got into his black skin tight suit, he sat down next to Kun who was on his laptop.

 

"So how are we going to get in?"

 

"It's difficult. Cristiano constructed the building to be super discreet. There are two ways. The sewers, or the tree lines."

 

"Which one's more risky?" Marcos clipped his belt on tightly, pulling his gloves on.

 

"Both. I'm 99.9% sure that whoever's behind this entered through the sewers. They're most likely heavily guarded. And we aren't here to make our presence known. We're ghosts. No one should know we were even there. The tree lines is a safer bet on the basis of there being no people to really avoid. Only problem is that it'll be a bit more difficult to get in."

 

"Trees. We'll figure out how to get into the building thingy after. One guy spots us, all hell breaks loose. It's easier this way."

 

"Alright." Kun sighed, clipping his belt on too and stuffing his laptop in his bag.

 

"So we're leaving after?" Marcos stared at the empty area of where their tent use to be. "Yup. We go in, get intel, then get out."

 

They grappled down to the ground, and walk off down the path.

 

Kun pulled out his binoculars when they got near, seeing the large building in the distance. He focused in. "I can see them moving around in there."

 

"Can you make out who?"

 

"No. Too dark." Kun mutters, sliding down the hill quietly. "But they've got a lot of men guarding watch. Inside and outside. We have to be quiet Marcos."

 

When they get nearer to the building, they climb a tree, waiting for the right moment before swinging towards another tree.

 

 _They have an air vent_. Kun signed to Marcos.

 

 _Is it big enough to get in through_? He signs back from the tree he's hiding in.

 

 _Let's try and find out_.

 

Kun jumps over, grabbing another branch and pulling himself on as quietly as he can, pulling out the grappling hook once again.

 

He looked around, making sure there were no guards near as he threw it, securing it on the handle of the roof. He tied the other end of the rope around the tree tightly.

 

He grabbed the rope, pulling himself over as quickly as he could. Marcos is right behind him.

 

They almost make it through when they hear voices. Marcos quickly shoves Kun onto the roof, grabbing the edge as well before throwing the grabbing hook back into the woods. He threw it hard enough for it to disappear in the darkness of the trees and wrap around a tree. Marcos quickly pulls over the handle and landing on top of Kun. They both stay impeccably still and don't make a sound as the voices walk past. "That didn't sound Spanish." Marcos whispers lowly to Kun.

 

"No. I don't know what it was though. Portuguese?"

 

Marcos makes a hum of agreement from behind him as they approach the air vent. "Could be. Cris could have enemies in Portugal."

 

"We can fit through." Kun pulled himself into the side of the hole. "We're gonna have to crab walk down though."

 

They try to go as silently as humanly possible down into the air vents, and Kin is relieved it's so high. He crawls through to let Marcos in.

 

"Kun."

 

"Be quiet."

 

"But Kun."

 

"Oh my god, what?"

 

"You have a really big ass."

 

"If we make it out of here alive, I'm going to slit your throat with a box cutter. Now be quiet we don't know who could be under us."

 

They began crawling through the air vent quietly. "What're we gonna be looking for?"

 

"Let's go to the room where we're keeping the drugs."

 

"You know how to get there?"

 

"I memorized this place. Now shut up."

 

They crawl through before Kun stops abruptly, Marcos slams his face into his ass. "Marcos- I swear to god.."

 

"You stopped so suddenly. Don't blame me." Marcos whispers back. "Why are you so close in the first place!?"

 

"Observation."

 

"Dick.."

 

Kun crawls over the opening before popping the lid off quietly.

 

"Okay. I'm gonna lower you through with the rope first, and then I'll jump since you're bigger." Marcos takes the backpack, putting it on.

 

"Okay."

 

"You have to catch me Marcos."

 

"I will."

 

"I'm not fucking kidding. Not just because I'll break my legs if you don't, but if they hear me fall then we're as good as dead. Odds aren't necessarily in our favor here. So you better catch me or-"

 

"Holy shit- I'll catch you! Do you not trust me?" Marcos demands and Kun stares at him for a moment, brown eyes not wavering. "I trust you with my life."

 

Marcos froze slightly, not expecting such a statement to be said so seriously like that. "Now go." Kun wraps the rope around his wrist before clenching his fingers around it, putting both his feet against the opening for support.

 

Marcos grabs the other end, going in. He looks around, but there's no one in sight. Kun lowers him slowly until his feet touch the ground. Marcos tugs on the rope. Kun drops it and Marcos puts it away in the backpack. Kun holds onto the edge before he lowers himself out of the air vent. He looks down, making sure Marcos is ready before he drops himself.

 

Marcos quickly grabbed him before he hit the ground, wrapping an arm around his waist and the other around his knees. Kun breaths shakily against his neck. "You should seriously trust me more." Marcos mumbled in his hair, running a soothing hand up and down his back. "I trust you more than you'd think."

 

He pulls away to look around curiously. "At least it's empty."

 

Kun frowns, walking down. "No- no it isn't."

 

They walk down the steps towards the wide middle where there's stacks and stacks of drugs.

 

"What?" Marcos stared at it with frustration and confusion. "Why are the drugs still here?"

 

Kun stared.

 

"They came for the drugs, right? That's why they raided the building and killed all our guys." Marcos turns to the other Argentine. "Because they wanted the drugs. Then why are they still here?"

 

Kun doesn't answer, continuing to stare.

 

"Kun. Answer me. I don't understand what's going on." Marcos pleads.

 

Kun frowns.

 

"Kun? Kun- why haven't they filled their vans with it and left yet? Why are they still here-"

 

"It's not a drug raid," Kun whispers in horror, eyes widening in realization.

 

"What?" Marcos turned to him confused. "It's not. It's bait- and we took it."

 

Marcos froze. "They weren't here for the drugs, they're here for us. We're being ambushed." Kun said quickly, grabbing Marcos' arm. "We need to get out of here. It's a trap-" He turns and is instantly smacked in the face, falling to the floor.

 

"Kun!" Marcos knelt down next to him as he sat up, clutching his cheek. They turned to the man standing in the now opened doorway, towering above them confidently. They paled.

 

"And I was expecting you to realize it sooner, Aguero." He laughed, blue eyes cold and blond hair glistening in the lights.

 

" _Neuer_."

 

"The one and only!" Manuel Neuer bellowed out a dark laugh. "You know- it really amazes me how easily all of you have fell for this."

 

"Aw- don't make fun of them so much." Mats Hummels pouted. "I feel bad."

 

Kun and Marcos watched in disbelief as they're surrounded by familiar and unfamiliar faces.

 

"What do you want?" Kun growled, hand clenched around a frozen Marcos' arm.

 

The smile on the German's face slowly dropped into a glare full of hatred. "To send a message."

 

Marcos sees him indicate his hand, and Vidal jumps forward towards Kun. "No!"

 

He quickly tackles the other away from him, rolling over and sending a punch to his face.

 

He's grabbed and Bastian throws a crowbar to Vidal who wipes the blood from his split lip, grinning.

 

"Marcos!" Kun panics, jumping in front of the other just as the crowbar comes down to slam right into the side of his face. Marcos watched in horror, unable to move by the men holding him. "Don't touch him you bastards!"

 

"Vidal," Manuel hummed, leaning against a crate with a smirk. "Try not to break any bones."

 

"Stop!" Marcos struggled as he continuously beat the Argentine down with the metal.

 

"A little blood can't hurt though, right?" Erik says innocently, pulling a knife out before slicing into Marcos' stomach. Marcos hissed in pain as he began bleeding.

 

"Oh don't worry. I made it thin." He laughed.

 

Marcos broke out of the grip, punching him in the face.

 

"Don't bother." Jerome chuckles, slamming his wooden stick against Marcos' back, causing him to fall. He gasped in pain.

 

His blurry vision barely caught Kun trying futilely to pull the crowbar out of Vidal's grip, only to be hit in the head one last time. He watched Kun fall to the floor unceremoniously, knocked out unconscious. He became angry, grabbing Jerome and slamming him to the ground. He crawled to Kun but was kicked down, a foot standing ontop of his chest, pressing down hard. Marcos gasped for air, choking. "Mario, leave him." Manuel hummed. The foot is off his chest and Marcos coughed in pain, vision blurry.

 

"Alright Rojo. I'm sure we're on the same page here now, right?" Manuel kneels next to him. "You're a sick bastard." Marcos spits out, holding his bleeding ribs. Manuel lets out a loud laugh. "Oh how I missed you in particular."

 

"Now. I want you to tell something to your _boss_ ," he spits the word out with venom. "Give them a warning for what's coming. Oh- and I'm sure he'd be interested in the leak you guys have hiding in your group." Marcos froze at that. A _leak_?

 

He pauses, blue eyes wavering on his face before he smiles. "I missed you."

 

"Can't say I feel the same." Marcos sneered at him. "Huh." Manuel slaps him in the face before turning to Kun. "I'll let you give your boss the message. Kill Aguero."

 

Marcos' heart stopped. "No- no!" He grabbed Manuel by the collar. "You kill both of us," he panted, eyes crazed. "Or neither one of us."

 

Manuel grinned. "I love that. How about this. I'll give you five minutes to get out of this building before we blow it up."

 

Marcos laid tiredly on the cement ground, eyes given up. 

 

He stood, straightening out his suit. 

 

"You're two," Reus said tauntingly, punching Marcos in the face one last time. "Against us. Should've brought back up, huh?"

 

"They did."

 

Everyone turned to the entrance just as Iker dropped an unconscious David Alba to the floor.

 

Mario pounces onto him, sending punches but Iker flips him off like he weighs nothing.

 

He's no match against the pipe that hit him in the temple though, splitting it open and causing blood to pour out. Iker kicks Arjen down.

 

"Stop." Manuel demands striding towards the doors. "We'll take our leave now."

 

Iker pulls Kun's head into his lap with concern, throwing a hateful glare up at the Germans.

 

"It was nice seeing you Iker. Have to admit- wasn't expecting you to show up." Manuel mused, cold blue eyes regarding them hatefully, smirk present. 

 

"Tell _Ronaldo_ ," he sneers the name with distain. "That a storm has hit Barcelona. And now it's coming to Madrid. Coming for _him_." He regards them one last time.

 

"Coming for all of you."

 

Then he's gone with the others, leaving them alone. 

 

"Oh my god Marcos- are you okay?" Iker said worriedly as Marcos limped to a stand. "Iker.. Iker we have to get out of here. They're going to blow it up." Marcos grabs Kun.

 

"I've got him." Iker takes the passed out man. "Come on."

 

They quickly exited the warehouse, barely making it through the forest before the place went up in flames.

 

They rushed to get onto the back of a train leaving for Madrid, sneaking into the back. Marcos hugged Kun close to him. "I'm so sorry." 

 

He turned to an exhausted Iker. "How'd you know?"

 

Iker smiles sadly as the train raced down, icy air running through their sweaty hair. "I just had a feeling."

 

Marcos stared at the blood that dropped from the Spaniard's temple. "This isn't good."

 

Iker's face turns grim. "No- it isn't."

 

Marcos turns to the badly beaten Kun. "I'm so sorry Kun." _You shouldn't trust me with your life_.

 

Iker stares off at the bright and buzzing city. "Barcelona has fallen."

 

His eyes burn with a fiery anger. "And Madrid is next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shiitttt.
> 
> Things just got intense. 0.0
> 
> Fair warning that there is about to be a downfall in character relationship growth (Basically Leo is about to lose his shit with Cris).
> 
> All I can think about the entire time writing this is Bad Blood by Taylor Swift, lmao.
> 
> But that's not really the song that inspired me for this chapter. That is this one;
> 
> Gallows by Katie Garfield.
> 
> "Tell them something is coming. There's blood in the water. Give them a warning. Let it all come crashing down. Burn the castle to the ground."
> 
> Also I apologize for no Cressi but I hope the Rojo/Aguero makes up for it. (Highly doubt it since no one ships it)
> 
> Also can someone come up with a name for these two already? ^
> 
> By the way- Super Copa today... (:
> 
> 3:1 !!!
> 
> Ronnie, did you have to take your shirt off? Really? Why?
> 
> That was a fantastic goal though.
> 
>  
> 
> All my blessings go to Pique for that first goal, lmaoo.
> 
> Suarez pissed me off, hahahaha. When Sergio pushed him I was laughing- he's such a savage. There was a better way to handle that.
> 
> Messi's penalty had me holding my breath. It was good. Also fucking Ter Stegen is so hot when he does casual knock outs like the one he did against Bale. Just throw your hands up and stand there looking like a fine piece of German.. God damn (X
> 
> Asensio.. wow. Raw young talent right there.
> 
> I just realized that Cristiano finally scored against Ter Stegen, lmao.
> 
> It's about time man.
> 
> I apologize to any offended Barça fans, but I needed my moment. That was a really fun match. Can't wait for the second in the Bernabeau. Hala Madrid!


	15. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano glared down at the Argentine.
> 
>  
> 
> "Even I realized this- and I still don't know what the hell is going on."
> 
>  
> 
> "Go home." Cris growled.
> 
>  
> 
> Leo rolled his eyes, turning towards the door after he grabbed his coat and hat. "Not alone Leo!"
> 
>  
> 
> Leo ignores him and Cris throws Geri a angry glare and he's out the door after him.

"And we came straight here." Marcos finished as the nurse applied the cream to his badly bruised back.

 

Cristiano is silent as he listens to his entire story.

 

"How's Kun?" Marcos then asked with bated breath. "He's doing fine. Hasn't woken up, but he will once the medication wears off." He pauses, giving Marcos a serious look. "You know I would never have sent you two out alone if I knew it was him responsible for all this."

 

"I know." Marcos bites his lip, a little hesitant. "What about Leo?"

 

Cristiano's eyes turn dark. "I wouldn't know." He said bluntly.

 

Of course Marcos remembers how all hell broke loose after they appeared.

 

-

 

"Kun?" Leo breaths in disbelief. "Kun!? Kun!" He's already shoving Cristiano aside, yanking him away from Marcos.

 

"What happened!? What happened to him!?" Leo shouted at him.

 

"Leo, come on.. calm down a little," Neymar said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "NO! What happened? What happened," he cried, hugging him close.

 

"It's okay-"

 

"It's not fucking okay! Look at him!"

 

"Let us get him to the house-"

 

"No- take him to the hospital!" Leo hissed, tears streaming down his face, as he wipes some blood off the unconscious man's forehead.

 

"We can't. We have doctors back at the house- I promise they're just as good- if not, better than the hospital." Geri reassures softly, running soothing hands through a sobbing Leo's hair, caressing his cheeks to calm him. "I promise. Nothing will happen to him- I promise."

 

Leo let's Sergio pull Kun out of his grip, crying into his shaky hands as he moves quickly to get him to the main house.

 

"Cris-" Marcos began, and Leo stopped crying, blotchy red eyes snapping up. A look of realization passes through them as he turns to Cris, hatred burning in them.

 

" _You_." He snarled. Cristiano shut his eyes with a sigh. "Leo,"

 

"You- You did this." Leo storms over, pushing past Geri.

 

"You did this!" He shouts. "Leo-"

 

**_Smack!_ **

 

Cristiano flinched when the hand hit his face loudly, throbbing slightly. He turns to Leo who pushes him roughly. "You hurt him!"

 

"Stop." He warns but Leo pushes him again and again. "What are you gonna do huh?" Leo whispers, pushing again. "What are you gonna do? Are you going to hit me?" He shoves him again. Cris can feel himself getting angrier and angrier with each shove. "Are you going to send me off to some city to get me killed?" He shoved, crying. "Are _you_ going to kill me?"

 

Cristiano grabbed his wrists. He slammed him against the counter of the bar with renewed vigor, grip bruisingly tight as he narrowed his eyes. Leo doesn't give up, kicking at the taller man's legs until Cris has to pin those down too. "I said stop it Leo!"

 

"GET OFF ME!"

 

"Not until you calm down!" Leo head butts him hard. Cristiano tightens his grip painfully. "Don't forget your place!" He growled. Leo stopped, looking up at him with disbelief. "Don't forget my _place_?"

 

Cristiano shut his eyes tightly. "That's not what I meant-"

 

"Oh really!? It's not what you meant, right!? Because it's not like every person in this damn room is beneath you, yeah? Cristiano Ronaldo! The great mafia leader of Spain who doesn't give a damn about a single person because he's a heartless bastard! I can't believe you- I hate you, I hate you so _much_." Leo gasped out painful breaths as he sobbed, unable to contain it anymore.

 

Cristiano can already feel the sting of it zipping throughout his entire body as he watched him cry his heart out. He let go of him, watching Leo slide off the counter and fall to the floor, holding his head in his hands in dispair as he cries.

 

"Take care of him, Geri." He whispers, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he turned to pull Marcos out of the bar. He hears the crash of a glass cup thrown at him as he walks out.

 

-

 

Iker walks in, a bandage on his temple. He offers a small weak smile. "Did you tell him everything?"

 

"Yeah. Everything except for the leak-"

 

Iker slapped a hand over his mouth with horror, but Cris froze, clearly hearing the other man. A thunderous expression arose on his face.

 

"A _leak_?"

 

Marcos would slap himself if he could.

 

"There's a _leak_?" Cristiano hissed, becoming more angry than Iker's ever seen him.

 

"Who could possibly-" Cristiano stopped abruptly, a dark glare entering his gaze.

 

" _Toni_."

 

Iker's eyes widen, but Cristiano has already slammed the door open and left the room.

 

"Cris! Cris! Are you kidding me Cristiano!? You're going to seriously just assume Toni's behind this because he's fucking German!?"

 

Cris ignores him, storming down the hall and into the bar area. His eyes land on Marc, who's soothingly rubbing Rafa's back.

 

He marched over, but Rafa sees him. His eyes widen and he's quick to jump in front of him protectively. "No." He says affirmatively.

 

"Rafinha, move."

 

"No! How _dare_ you Cris-"

 

Cristiano shoves him aside, grabbing Marc by the collar before slamming him against the wall. Marc winces but let's him do it, blue eyes unwaveringly soft from his murderous brown ones.

 

Rafa grabs his arm, trying to pull him off. "Stop it Cristiano!"

 

"There's a leak."

 

"And you think this man did it!? This man who's stood by you for years!? Who worked hard for you!? Who actually cares about you!?" Rafa shouts.

 

"Get off him Ronaldo!" Leo grabs his other arm, pulling hard. "He didn't do anything- and you know it."

 

Cris lets go of him then turns to Toni. "One of you is the leak!"

 

"No we aren't." Toni spits out. "I could give less than two shits about Neuer. He could rot in hell for all I care."

 

"He said there's one!" Cristiano shouts in frustration. Rafa stared at him in disbelief.

 

"Do you not see what he's doing!? He's getting inside your fucking head, and you're _letting_ him. There probably isn't even a fucking leak! This is what he wants! He wants you to be defensive! He wants to separate us from you- and it's _working_. Because he has you wrapped around his finger and he fucking knows it."

 

Cristiano breathed heavily, his head feeling like it was going to explode. "There has to be one."

 

"Oh yeah?" Leo is up in face. "And while you're here playing the guessing game, he's over there- ten moves ahead with checkmate in plain sight. And you know it. But you won't change your pieces. You're putting them down the exact way he needs to win the game. And you wanna know the ones suffering for it? Your pawns- _us_."

 

Cristiano glared down at the Argentine.

 

"Even I realized this- and I still don't know what the hell is going on."

 

"Go home." Cris growled.

 

Leo rolled his eyes, turning towards the door after he grabbed his coat and hat. "Not alone Leo!"

 

Leo ignores him and Cris throws Geri a angry glare and he's out the door after him.

 

Rafa is still hunching over Marc protectively as he eyes Cris. "You can't just think that they're behind this. If that's the case, then you can roughen me up too."

 

"Rafa please stop." Marc puts a soothing hand on his cheek. "It's fine."

 

"It's not fine." Cris interrupts abruptly. "I shouldn't have done that. I think it's been a bit of a long day. I'd like everyone to go home."

 

Before they can reply Cris is leaving the room.


	16. Chained To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucho catches him immediately, freezing in place. "Leo-"
> 
>  
> 
> "Don't ask. Please don't ask." Leo sulked. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Okay... don't expect me to go easy on you because of it." Lucho turns to Cristiano. "You look like you're in great shape. Can you play?"
> 
>  
> 
> Cristiano smirked. "Yes. I'm pretty good, actually."
> 
>  
> 
> Lucho raises an eyebrow. "Confident. I like it. Go join the others with the running drills Leo."
> 
>  
> 
> Leo sighed beginning to run towards the side, pulling Cristiano with him. "This hurts Leo." Cristiano complained. "Maybe you should've thought of that before cuffing me to you." Leo seethed back. Cristiano grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers. 
> 
>  
> 
> "What are you doing-"
> 
>  
> 
> "It's easier this way."
> 
>  
> 
> Leo frowned but didn't say anything.

Leo rushed up the steps quickly, already rummaging through his book bag for his keys. He looks up just as he bumps into an all too familiar face.

 

"What are you doing here?" Leo sneers, pushing Cristiano out of the way to get to his door. "Leo- it isn't safe for you to be wondering around like this alone."

 

"Just fuck off." Leo murmurs angrily, jabbing the key into the lock. "I'm not kidding. They'll probably target your apartment. Let me in." Cristiano tells him sternly. 

 

Leo turns to him with a murderous stare. "You aren't _welcome_ in my home." Cristiano growls. "Let me in. Either you let me stay here or you're staying with me."

 

Leo ignores him, entering his apartment and slamming the door in his face before he can enter. 

 

He finds his lab book sitting on the counter and grabs it, jogging back to the door. Cristiano is standing right in the doorway, glaring at the door. He closes it before Cris can push his way inside.

 

"What are you doing?" He demands. "Not that it's any of your business- because it's _not_. But I only forgot my book." Leo grumbled.

 

"Give me your keys."

 

"No."

 

"Leo I'm not fucking kidding." Cris pushed him against the door, eyes wild. "I'm about to lose my fucking mind."

 

"You're already insane so I don't see a difference." Leo rolls his eyes and Cris bellows out a dark crazed laugh. "You think me threatening people is crazy? Me forcing my power onto others? You haven't seen shit. But since you refuse to comply, then I'll show you _insane_."

 

Before Leo can reply, something tightens around his wrist. He stops abruptly, looking down.

 

A cuff around his left wrist, and the other on Cristiano's right.

 

Leo blinks.

 

"D-Did... did you just..?"

 

"You can't leave my side." Cris says firmly. Leo's face turns from confusion, to surprise, to disbelief, to full rage. His face turns red in fury. "Are you serious!? You just cuffed us together! What the hell is wrong with you, you psycho!!?" 

 

Cristiano shrugged and Leo fumes. "I have class right now Cristiano! What the fuck do I say to my professor!? To my fucking coach at practice!? Take this off! Now!"

 

"I can't." Cris says calmly, shrugging. "It doesn't have a key."

 

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Leo screeched, jumping onto Cristiano in the hopes of knocking him down and strangling, but their connected wrists stops him. Besides, Cristiano's arms were way stronger than his.

 

"Now if you had just let me into the damn room, we wouldn't be in this problem." Cristiano breathes, pressing Leo against the door once again. "I think you need to realize who's the one in charge here."

 

"You'll never control me." Leo whispered to him with hatred, eyes ablaze.

 

Cris tilts his head with a raised eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

 

~•~

 

"Forgive me, professor." Leo flushed, embarrassed. 

 

His lab teacher eyed Cristiano nervously. "Um- it's fine.. As long as he doesn't disrupt class, then he's fine to stay for the day Leo." 

 

"Thank you." Leo mumbled, making his way to his seat.

 

"What is this?" Cristiano held up a scalpel with a evil grin. "It looks like a perfect tool to slit throats with-"

 

"Oh my god- shut the fuck up!" Leo hissed, slamming his hand down on his mouth. "You're at a school!" He pulls an extra stool over to his table. "Sit Cris."

 

The Portuguese rolls his eyes but complies anyway. 

 

"Hey Messi! Heads up!" Edinson calls out, throwing him his notebook.

 

Leo panics, stumbling to grab it before Cris grabs it effortlessly. "Is he threatening you?" He asks harshly, eyes murderous as he moves to stand.

 

"No! No! Cristiano stop. He wasn't threatening me- my god.." Leo pushes him back into his seat. 

 

"Thanks for the notes- really helped!" He calls once again.

 

"No problem Cavani." Leo replies, and Cristiano's tense posture shifted to a calmer one. "College students are so fucking weird." He mutters to himself. Leo eyes him. "What? Have you never been to college?"

 

Cristiano doesn't reply, staring at the scalpel. Leo realizes that's all he's ever known. "Haven't you ever wondered what'd it be like to live a normal life?"

 

Cristiano turns to him sharply. "Sometimes. Now leave me alone."

 

"Kinda hard to do that." Leo grumbled, shaking their wrists.

 

Cristiano rested his cheek in his palm as he watched Leo work intently. "I'm sorry if I'm moving around too much." Leo mumbled as he dropped the potassium into the beaker of chlorine.

 

"It's fine." He replies simply even though his wrist was starting to hurt a bit from moving so much against its will.

 

"You're right. Considering it is your fault." Leo informs him. "You need to obey me Leo." Cris says lowly, eyes narrowing in on him. Leo throws him an annoyed look. 

 

"I'm not your lap dog."

 

"But you are," he purrs, sliding a hand up Leo's thigh. Leo jumped a bit, pushing his hand away with flushed cheeks. "D-Don't do that!" He stammers.

 

Cris smirks but keeps to himself for the rest of the class period.

 

"Apartment?"

 

"No. Practice." Leo huffed.

 

"I get to play?"

 

"I don't even know how I'm gonna be able to do this with you constraining me." Leo grumbled, entering the locker room.

 

"What the hell." Is the first thing Geri says when he sees them. "Ask Cristiano!" Leo snaps.

 

"How are you going to change, Leo!?" Neymar pipes up from the bench while Rafa laughs at them.

 

"I'm wearing a long sleeved undershirt I can get away with." Leo looked down at his sweater with despair. "But the sweater's gotta go."

 

"I'm going to have to get tried of my favorite shirt because of your protectiveness." Leo accused, Cris smirks. "I'll buy you another."

 

"You're going to wear that?" Leo mutters, eyeing Cristiano's button up and jeans. "We run a lot."

 

"I have an undershirt on too." Cristiano shrugged, ripping the sleeve off easily to reveal the tight white long sleeved shirt. Leo tried to avoid looking at his very visible abs.

 

"Try to hurry up you two. Otherwise Lucho is going to murder us all." Geri pulls a still laughing Rafa out along with Neymar, leaving them alone.

 

Leo tried to rip his own sleeve off, but he couldn't do it.

 

"Here." Cris grabs the front of the sweater, ripping it off of Leo's body. 

 

Leo blinked. "How'd you do that so easily?" 

 

"I'm known for ripping clothes off," Cristiano teased, letting his hand run over Leo's chest.

 

"Cocky asshole," Leo grumbled to himself. He grabbed his shorts and socks, shimming out of his joggers. Before he can put on his shorts, Cris is pressed up against him suddenly. He presses Leo into the lockers in front of them. 

 

"Did you really just do that so carelessly in front of me?" He breaths against his neck, moving his hand down to caress the soft pale skin of Leo's thigh. Leo froze, flushing. "W-What-"

 

"I'll pounce on you. Do you hear me? Literally jump on top of you if you do that again." Cris runs his nose up his neck before moving back.

 

He takes his own jeans off, putting on an extra pair of shorts laying on the bench.

 

Leo rushes to get his shorts and socks on, unable to look at Cristiano as his heart raced. "Aw- did I fluster you?" Cristiano teased, putting on one of Geri's cleats.

 

"You're such a jerk." Leo whispers, pulling Cristiano up towards the pitch entrance.

 

Lucho catches him immediately, freezing in place. "Leo-"

 

"Don't ask. _Please_ don't ask." Leo sulked. 

 

"Okay... don't expect me to go easy on you because of it." Lucho turns to Cristiano. "You look like you're in great shape. Can you play?"

 

Cristiano smirked. "Yes. I'm pretty good, actually."

 

Lucho raises an eyebrow. "Confident. I like it. Go join the others with the running drills Leo."

 

Leo sighed beginning to run towards the side, pulling Cristiano with him. "This hurts Leo." Cristiano complained. "Maybe you should've thought of that before cuffing me to you." Leo seethed back. Cristiano grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers. 

 

"What are you _doing_ -"

 

"It's easier this way."

 

Leo frowned but didn't say anything.

 

Practice drags on with Geri and Rafa making fun of him as much as they can before Cristiano's death stare makes them stop.

 

"Alright let's call it a day. Nice work." Lucho scribbled on his note board, turning to disappear into the school.

 

Leo collapsed to the snowed grass as soon as he was gone, heaving slightly. Cristiano sits down by him so they're wrists aren't strained.

 

"I swear," Geri groans from above him, hands on his knees. "It's like he doesn't care that we just won a cup. He's such a workaholic."

 

"Fuck this man," Leo breathed heavily, pushing his sweaty hair off his forehead. "There's nothing- literally _nothing_ he can do to make me do all season again."

 

Neymar snorts when he hears it as he walks past. "Bullshit. You'll cave in. You always do."

 

Leo throws some snow at him as he laughs, walking towards the locker room.

 

"You're so interesting." Cristiano's voice breaks in from next to him. Leo turns to him, staring up at his twinkling eyes. There's a small quirk of his lips that's almost like a smile.

 

"I'm really not," Leo mumbled, flushing in embarrassment- glad he's already flushed from training.

 

"I was always curious about what you did in your free time." Cris admits.

 

Leo opens his mouth to reply but stops to narrow his eyes. "What's it to you?" When he shrugs in reply, Leo stood up with a sour face. "Come on. I have to go."

 

They enter the locker room and Leo stops. "Fucking hell."

 

"What?"

 

"How are we going to _shower_?" 

 

Cristiano smirks, grabbing his hips. "Let's shower together."

 

"No way in hell." Leo says angrily, shoving him away. "What are we going to do about clothes?"

 

"Here." Neymar pops out of nowhere with plastic wrap. "Take your shirts off and hang it over the chain." Leo complies self consciously cowering into his own body. He tries not to stare, but he can't help it. Cris notices him looking and sends a wink causing Leo to scowl and turn away.

 

"Now watch." Neymar wraps the plastic wrap around their shirts tightly against the chain. He pulls back to admire his work with a pleased grin. "I told you I was a genius."

 

Leo looks at it slightly impressed. "I guess you aren't totally useless afterall."

 

Neymar scowls, turning to walk away. Leo suddenly becomes confused. "Neymar- why do you have plastic wrap in your training bag?"

 

"Don't ask!"

 

Leo doesn't.

 

"Okay," Leo pulls Cristiano over to one of them. He gives him a stern glare, not looking past his face no matter how badly he wanted to. "Underwear stays on. I'll let you borrow a pair of mine afterwards- and keep your damn hands to yourself." Leo whispers with red cheeks.

 

 "No promises on that." Cristiano shrugs, and Leo sighs. "Just try to please."

 

He turns the steam on to warm and steps under the spray, letting out a sigh of content as he did. A body presses up against him and he tenses. "Cristiano I said-"

 

"You're hogging the water." He grins. Leo scowled, pulling away a bit so he can wash the soap out of his hair. "I don't like the way it feels to wear clothes and shower." Cris complains to him.

 

"Deal with it."

 

~•~ 

 

Leo managed to get changed without letting Cris see anything he shouldn't see and managed to not see anything he shouldn't see.

 

"You're shivering." Cris informs him and Leo throws him a glare, teeth chattering. "T-Thanks captain o-obvious."

 

"You're welcome." Cris replies and Leo rolls his eyes, opening the door to a coffee shop and walking in.

 

"What do you want?" He asks. "Just a black."

 

Cesc notices him instantly, face brightening into a beam. "Oh hey Leo! The usual?"

 

Cristiano glowers at his overjoyed expression, wrapping a possessive arm around Leo's shoulders. Cesc notices it instantly, eyes zeroing in on it. He peeks a look at Cris' glare. "Yup. And a black coffee. No sugar."

 

"Milk?" Cesc asks nervously as Cris continues to glare. "No."

 

"I'll get that ready for you now."

 

"Who is that?" Cristiano demands the moment he turns away. Leo huffs. "Cesc. He's my friend."

 

"I don't like him." Cristiano grumbles. "You don't like anyone I'm friends with." Leo retorts back. "Because they're always touching you." Leo gives him an exasperated look. "You're one to talk! All you do is touch. You drag me around like your little rag doll or something."

 

Cristiano doesn't say anything as they grab their drinks, sitting down at a booth. Leo instantly grabs his book out of his bag along with his notebook. "Gosh- anytime I see you you're studying."

 

"Studying gives good education. Education gives a degree. Degree gives a good job." Leo says slowly. "Not everyone wants to grow up selling drugs."

 

"Oh you really _are_ just asking for it now."

 

He doesn't bother Leo for the rest of the time he spends studying.

 

After an hour Leo drops his pencil and leans back against his seat tiredly. He yawns loudly. Cris pats his head softly. "You did good." He cooed and Leo is too sleepy to tell him to stop touching him, burying his face into the other's shoulder.

 

"I can't do anymore. My brain's fried." He mumbles against the thin fabric. "It's okay. You did enough. Come on- I'll take you home." 

 

Cris takes his bag and throws it over his own back, dragging a sleep deprived Leo down the street. "Good thing you live so close by."

 

Leo yawns again.

 

"Hey Leo! Sugar daddy!" Marco called and Leo ignores him skillfully, letting Cris take his keys to open his door.

 

"Please take this off soon before I murder you." Leo mumbled as he drags them to the bedroom.

 

"I promise it'll be off by morning. Just go to sleep." Cristiano leads him to the bed, laying in besides him. 

 

Leo's knocked out the minute his head hits the pillow and Cris rolls his eyes, running a hand through his hair softly. "Gosh- you really do work too much." 

 

When he's sure Leo is in an almost catatonic deep sleep, he pulls the tiny key out of his pocket, unlocking their wrists.

 

He stares at the reddened circle of skin around the pale wrist and feels a bit bad. But then he remembers that everything he does is for the safety of the Argentine and gets over it. 

 

He slips off the bed and walks around the apartment curiously. It isn't big. Tiny just like Leo. The kitchen really was only separated by a tiny island. It had a small stove with an oven in the corner. A slim fridge next to it along with a microwave. He winced when he opens the fridge to find barely any food in it. The college student wasn't lying when he said he only ate one meal a day and drank coffee like an alcoholic. A calendar pinned to the wall with red X's crossing out the days that have past. There was a little birthday cake scribbled on the date for the second and fifth of February, along with the twelfth. Geri was written on the second and Rafinha was written on the twelfth. What surprised Cristiano was not seeing Neymar's name on the fifth, but also his. It warmed him a bit, bring a smile to his face.

 

He moves to the small living room to find a tiny couch that's actually in pretty good shape. In front of it is a tiny tv with a vcr. A few movies scattered on the top that seemed like they hadn't been touched in years. There was a little coffee table that was scattered with pages of notes and textbooks. Sticky notes all over and pens and pencils everywhere. "Fucking hell this idiot studies to death." Cris murmurs in disbelief, reading over the bio notes. 

 

He leans back with a sigh. Despite being so small, it was quite homey. Cristiano stared at the pictures on the wall of Leo and his family. A picture of him in particular back when he was a kid caught Cristiano's eye. He was in football gear, clad in a black and red checkered jersey with short black shorts. He was kneeling next to the other players- tiniest out of all as usual- pale knees on either side of a football, a beaming smile on his face. He squinted and was able to make out a little writing on the bottom. "Newell's Old Boys.." He mutters in disbelief. "Why give up an opportunity to play professionally for a college team..?"

 

It seemed like Lionel Messi was more of a mystery than he originally believed.

 

~•~

 

When Leo woke up it was to the sound of crashing and thumping. He sat up sleepily, looking around. Cristiano wasn't there.

 

What was there though, was a note.

 

Leo picks it up, narrowing his eyes as he reads.

 

_Leo,_

 

_I'm sure you've noticed that the cuff is gone. I apologize for your wrist. I took an imprint of your key to have one made. Don't bother complaining because it's mine now. Oh, and Newell's Old Boys? Be prepared to explain that and how you know my birthday. I stuffed your fridge with food. Start eating better. It isn't good with football to eat a granola a day._

 

_CR._

 

_P.S- You like to cuddle. It was hard to get out of the bed. You're like a octopus._

 

_P.P.S- Stop studying so much._

 

Leo flushes with embarrassment, rushing over to the fridge to indeed find it filled to the brink with food. "Only you Cristiano," Leo mutters closing the door with a sigh.

 

He still hears a bunch of bangs and crashes coming from the room next to him and scowls, glaring at the wall.

 

He tries to ignore it, moving into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He changes into a fresh pair of clothes and brushes his hair before leaving the room to make a cup of tea.

 

He doesn't like being a charity case to Cris. He doesn't need his help- he's a grown man after all. Well, as grown as a college student could possibly be. But- it was food, and I was already here. So Leo decided to make an omelet.

 

The sounds coming from next door don't cease, but Leo tries his best to tune it out as he folds the egg over the cheese, mushrooms, and spinach. He's never really had an actual breakfast since he left Argentina so he tried to savor it as best he could.

 

It was when he finished his tea and moved to study a bit before going out to practice that the sounds became too much and he blew over. Leo thought of himself to be a pretty patient person, but this was almost two hours later and still loud as ever. He slipped on a pair of shoes and pulled his door open, marching towards the door next door.

 

He's slightly surprised to find the door already opened, and a bunch of things clustered around. He knocks on the door loudly. "Hey! What are you doing in here? It sounds like there's an animal on the loose!" He snaps from the doorway.

 

A handsome man with dark locks and deep blue eyes that almost appeared grey (green?) came rushing in, juggling a bunch of things stuffed in boxes in his arms. "Help please!"

 

Leo rushed over, grabbing half of the stack and helping the man move them over to the coffee table. "I hadn't realized you just moved in. Sorry."

 

"Oh no- I'm sorry! I was making a lot of noise wasn't I?" He frowns, and up close Leo can see a scatter of freckles on his nose and cheeks. "Kinda." Leo waves off. "It's fine. I just thought you were making all of the noise for some dumb reason."

 

"Well, I was trying to install a bookshelf to the wall but it just doesn't turn out right no matter what I do." He sighs, pushing his hair back. He gives Leo a curious look. "You live next door?"

 

"Oh- yes! I'm Lionel Messi. You can call me Leo though." Leo says sheepishly, shaking his hand. The man smiles brightly. "Robert. Robert Lewandowski."

 

"That doesn't sound very Spanish." Leo comments with a small smile. Robert laughs. "It's not. I'm originally from Poland."

 

"That's so cool! I've never met someone from Poland before." Leo says happily. "I'm actually from Argentina."

 

"Nice. Why'd you come to Spain?"

 

"School. You?" Leo asks and a guarded expression appears behind the man's eyes. "Work." He says simply. 

 

"Anyways- I could help you with your shelf if you want. I put in one my self too." Leo tells him and Robert grins. "That'd be great! Thanks! I actually have a couple friends coming over soon to help, but we could all work- of course, if you aren't busy that is. Sorry. I just instantly assumed-"

 

"That's okay! I don't mind. I'm mostly free for awhile before I have to go to practice." 

 

"Oh? You play football?" Robert says curiously as they began working on the shelf. "Yeah! I captain La Masia."

 

Robert is startled at that. "Oh. La masia?"

 

"Yeah. The team's been doing pretty well so far. New season started since the CCC just passed." Leo comments. Robert hums. "Where do you work Leo?"

 

Leo turns to him with a frown. That was a bit random... He's not going to reveal anything though. 

 

"Just as a bartender. I use to work at this cafe but they shut down."

 

Robert relaxes at that, almost like he was believing Leo. But why wouldn't he? They just met- they should believe anything the other says.

 

It was when they had just finished mounting the shelf to the wall, beginning to fill it with books and items that some more people came in. 

 

"LEWWWYYYY!!!"

 

Robert rolls his eyes, giving Leo a small smile. "That's one of my dumber friends."

 

"I have a guest!" Robert calls before saying anything else which Leo also finds a bit weird.

 

"Come on- I'll introduce you to them."

 

They walk out to the messy living room to two people. One is sitting on the counter eating croutons from a large bag, munching on them noisily. The other is leaning against the door, typing in his phone. "Mulli get off my counter." Robert pushes him off. "Who's your pale friend?"

 

"This is Leo. He's my neighbor and he was just helping me set up my bookshelf." Robert states, turning to Leo. "The ugly one is Thomas Muller. Don't bother talking to him unless you want an endless headache." 

 

Leo chuckles as Thomas throws croutons at Robert. "Thomas! You got crumbs on my carpet and I haven't even been here for more than five hours." He says exasperatedly.

 

"That's what you get." Thomas snorts. "I am the most attractive creature on this earth."

 

 _I think Cristiano's entire being would have to contradict that statement.._ Leo thinks to himself.

 

"Of course you are." Robert scoffs, bending down to pick up the mess as Thomas holds out a hand to Leo. "Nice to met ya Leo. I'm Thomas."

 

"Likewise." Leo shakes it with a bright smile. 

 

It's then that the tall and almost perfect pale man with blonde hair decides to look up, curious blue eyes burning through Leo's body to his soul. Leo turns to him. 

 

"Oh that's Manuel. Just ignore him." Thomas waves off. 

 

"Shut up Thomas." Manuel snorts, walking over to smack him in the back of the head. "Make me." Thomas stuck his tongue out.

 

Manuel rolls his eyes, but focuses in on Leo with a small smile. "I'm Manuel Neuer. Nice to meet you Leo."

 

"Nice to meet you too."

 

Thomas snorts as he gives Leo a pointed look. "Don't trust the kindness in those bright blue eyes- they're deceiving. Give it a week or two and you'll see how much of a jerk he is."

 

Manuel glares at Thomas. "Can you shut up for once in your life?"

 

Thomas pauses for a moment, genuinely thinking about it before he grins. "Nope."

 

"Apparently not." Manuel muttered, rolling his eyes.

 

"Hey Leo. Do you know any good breakfast places around here? None of us can cook for shit-"

 

"Marco can."

 

"Marco?" Leo tilts his head in confusion. "Marco Reus. Lewy's beloved sweetheart-"

 

"Shut up already Thomas." Robert says, an embarrassed flush taking over his cheeks. "What's wrong with that?" Leo frowns.

 

"Marco is pretty clueless about it, that's all." Manuel admits. "Don't worry- if Robert's living here, you'll definitely see Marco at least once a day."

 

"Gosh- stop talking about him." Robert pouts. "You're just sad he isn't here yet." Thomas teased.

 

"Leave him alone." Manuel orders and Thomas is suddenly clinging to his neck. "So I can annoy you instead, right?" 

 

Manuel grimaced. "Actually- go ahead and bother Lewy."

 

"Or I could hang out with Leo instead!" Thomas threw an arm around the Argentine's shoulders. 

 

"Oh no you don't." Robert scolds. "He's innocent. We just met him- don't ruin it yet." 

 

"I don't mind." Leo laughed. "You remind me a lot of one of my friends."

 

"Great! So- breakfast place?" Thomas turns to him. Leo ponders for a moment. "Well- I know one, but it's pretty far from here on foot."

 

"We have a car." Manuel shrugged. 

 

Leo looks at the clock on the wall and sighs. "Sorry to cut this short- but I gotta go to practice."

 

"Aw," Thomas whines. "We'll go out to this breakfast place tomorrow though- okay? I don't want to hear any excuses! Ten sharp. We'll pick you up." 

 

Leo laughs. "Alright. Wish I could stay- but I really have to get going. See you tomorrow."

 

"Bye Leo!" Robert calls, waving as the man left.

 

"Seriously Robert?" Manuel turns to him with a sigh.

 

Robert rolls his eyes. "Not like it was my fault. He's really nice and sweet. Besides- he's kinda like a breath of fresh air, huh?" Manuel watches as Thomas stuffs his face with more croutons, looking like a chipmunk eating a walnut. "Yeah. Kinda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually quite like this chapter surprisingly enough. Finally Thomas and Robert are here! Lol. Any specific German player you want to see here? Just leave a comment and I'll try my best to add them in! 
> 
> Also what fucking color are Robert Lewandowski's eyes!? I'm torn between blue and grey, but then they look green sometimes! Like- what!? Still really beautiful eyes tho.
> 
> And the second half of the SSC:
> 
> Asensio man! You are amazing! Fun fact: He has scored in all of his debuts with Real Madrid. I'm falling in love with him. Hope he keeps up to form and stays because he's star quality not just for Real, but for Spain too.
> 
> Sergio bby, what was that? Fucking disrespectful. You're a captain. Start acting like one. There was no need to throw the ball away. Made you look like an asshole tbh. Honestly, poor Messi. Lol, Neymar gone, Suarez injured, Paulinho bought, lost 5-1... Hope you find the strength to make it past the hard times (Just not enough to beat Madrid tho. (; You can't do that. Not with the way we're dominating currently.) 
> 
> Also #PrayForBarcelona!!
> 
> It's sad to see these acts of terrorism against such a beautiful city. My condolences go to the people and families of those injured. Massive respect to Madrid for posting on their Instagram about it.


	17. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now that's a man you need. How's he like in bed?" Marco coughs on his water and Robert pats his back soothingly. "Thomas you just met the guy yesterday. How are you about to ask something like that!?" Marco gasped for breath.
> 
>  
> 
> "Well, how is he?"
> 
>  
> 
> Leo flushed a deep red. "W-Well, I w-wouldn't know."
> 
>  
> 
> "Is he a good kisser at least?" Thomas snorts as the waitress walks by to set their food down. "I-I wo-wouldn't know about that e-either," Leo says in embarrassment.

"It isn't difficult not to," Thomas snorts as Leo locks his door, shoving his key into his pocket. 

 

"Oh my god- Thomas just shut up." Robert groaned, rubbing his forehead. "It's true though!"

 

"Right whatever you say." A blonde man snorts, green eyes turning to Leo. "I'm Marco."

 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Leo." Leo smiled, shaking his hand. Manuel looked at him curiously. "What's the name of the place? I'll put it in the gps."

 

"It's called Santiago Breakfast Bar." 

 

"It's great to finally meet you- Thomas wouldn't shut up about you." Marco chuckles. "All good things I hope." 

 

Thomas threw a arm around his shoulders. "Of course Little Leo! You're as good as good comes."

 

"Not sure about that..." Leo mumbled, thinking back to Cristiano's violent tendencies.

 

"By the way- do you have a boyfriend?" Thomas loops an almost evil grin. Manuel narrows his eyes, grabbing his wrist tightly. "Thomas, I swear.."

 

"I'm just asking a question," He replied innocently, his eyes filled with a mischievous glint. "You don't need to ask it." Manuel almost growls.

 

"Don't mind him- he's pretty clingy." Thomas whispers and Leo chuckles. "To answer your question, no-" he stops.

 

"Well.. kinda? I don't know actually."

 

"Kinda?" Marco rose an eyebrow as they climb into the back of the car, Thomas and Manuel in the front with the taller man driving. "It's- no. No actually."

 

"Aw come on. There's obviously someone." Thomas whined as they pulled out of the parking lot. Leo fiddled with his fingers nervously. "Well.. it's on and off. Except not really."

 

"What does that even mean?" Robert asks in bewilderment. "What's she like?"

 

"He," Leo corrects. He really shouldn't be talking about Cris with random people. "Um- weird. I don't know how to explain it. He's an asshole? But then sometimes he's not."

 

"Hm." Thomas rubs his chin contemplatively. "Tell me more?"

 

Marco flicked his forehead with a laugh. "What do you think you are? Dr. Phil?"

 

"No- I'm the better version." Thomas smirks. "Now tell me more of this kind of not really asshole that's not really an asshole boyfriend." 

 

"Inside." Manuel parks. "They're not really busy."

 

"Yeah. That's another thing I like about it- not a lot of people know about it so it's pretty discreet." Leo says as they get out, walking up towards the building. "They aren't super expensive either- and the food is good."

 

"Love me some good cheap food." Thomas grinned. "It's a college student's dream." Leo chuckled.

 

"Table for five?" The waitress smiled politely. "Yes please."

 

"Right this way." They get put into a booth with Thomas and Manuel on one side and Leo against the wall with Robert next to him and then Marco. "Could I start you guys off with drinks?"

 

"Just a coffee for me." Manuel states. "Make that two." Leo pipes.

 

"Orange juice!" Thomas saye happily and Manuel throws him a glare. "We'll just take water." Marco smiles.

 

"I'll get those for you."

 

When she leaves Thomas turns back to Leo. "So tell me more of your guy."

 

"He's not my guy," Leo says embarrassingly. "I don't know. He's just so.. infuriating. But he's not really like that sometimes. I don't know how to explain this to you."

 

Thomas pauses for a moment as the waitress comes back to give them their drinks. "Can I get your orders now?"

 

"Yes please. I'll take the breakfast sandwhich with weat bread." 

 

"And your eggs?" She asked as she scribbled into her notepad. "Crispy please."

 

"You know what- I'll have the same as him." Manuel sips his coffee.

 

"Alright. And you sir?" She turns to Thomas. "Chocolate chip pancakes please." Thomas grins wildly. Leo can't help it. It was so easy to love Thomas. He was like that puppy that never seemed to want to grow up and he basked in it because there weren't a lot of people who were still so laid back. 

 

Manuel rolls his eyes at the other while Robert orders an omlette and Marco gets waffles with sausage.

 

"Must you always be a child?" Manuel grumbled to the man next to him.

 

Thomas snorted. "Hey Leo. Is your guy like Manuel?"

 

Leo blinked. "Oh well... I don't really-"

 

"Here. Manuel likes to boss people around. His favorite hobby is threatening people and he doesn't like it when people touch you but if it's him then it's apparently okay. He never admits to how he feels but sometimes he's like a cuddly teddy bear. Other times, you just wanna punch his face in. He forces you around and he's so goddamn clingy and possessive."

 

Leo stares gobsmacked. "Oh my god that's exactly like him."

 

Manuel has a scowl on his face, typing in his phone to ignore Thomas skillfully. 

 

"Wait I actually got it!?" Thomas says excitedly. "You were so spot on. They're like twins! And he's always creeping in shadows just watching you."

 

"Finally someone who experiences the same thing." Thomas sighs blissfully. 

 

"Do you know that just the other night he forcibly made a key to my apartment and bought food to fill my fridge up while I was asleep?"

 

"Now that's a man you need. How's he like in bed?" Marco coughs on his water and Robert pats his back soothingly. "Thomas you just met the guy yesterday. How are you about to ask something like that!?" Marco gasped for breath.

 

"Well, how is he?"

 

Leo flushed a deep red. "W-Well, I w-wouldn't know."

 

"Is he a good kisser at least?" Thomas snorts as the waitress walks by to set their food down. "I-I wo-wouldn't know about that e-either," Leo says in embarrassment.

 

"What? You haven't even kissed him?"

 

"He hugged me for the first time just a couple weeks ago after I won my match." Leo retorts. "That's the most emotion I've gotten out of him other than being his lapdog."

 

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being a lapdog. I mean-  Manuel is my lapdog and it works out just fine." He reassured as Manuel pushes him away with annoyance. "Actually- you're the lapdog."

 

Leo laughed while Robert continued talking excitedly to a tentative Marco who had a smile on his face.

 

~•~

 

When Leo gets back to his apartment later that day, he feels quite happy. He's glad he met Robert because the group seemed so kind and fun and it was a little nice to make some new friends that were disconnected with all the hectic mess that was his life currently. After they'd finished breakfast, they went back to Robert's apartment to watch movies and play FIFA. To Leo's surprise he spend the entire day there with them just talking and laughing. The day passed by so quickly and it was night before he knew it. It was a nice relaxation away from all the others at the bar. Even though he loved Geri and Kun to death, as well as the others, it was a bit suffocating there sometimes. 

 

Kun.

 

Kun's gotten better. Other than a few bruises, he was okay. Leo remembers the way Kun told him to shut up when he started crying because he's still alive. _"You can't get rid of me that easily Leo."_ He'd said with a dorky smile.

 

Leo thought he was taking it hard, but it was nothing compared to Marcos. The other Argentine had avoided Kun as much as possible, unable to look at him or speak to him. Leo could see the desperation in the eyes of his best friend. No matter how much he complained about Marcos, he never truly wanted him gone. Leo figured being there to witness what happened was much more horrifying and in a way Marcos blamed himself for what happened. It frustrated Kun, Leo could see it. But he chose not to meddle because that was dangerous waters he was treading on.

 

Leo closes the door behind him as he entered his pitch black apartment, humming a old Argentine tune his mom would use to sing to him to sleep. He felt around for the light switch and turned it on. Nothing prepared him to see a calm yet still downright furious Cristiano sitting on his couch. Leo let out a loud scream of fright when he saw him. "Cris- what the fuck man!"

 

"And where," his voice is calm yet dark, eyes unwavering. "The hell have you been?"

 

"You- You're just sitting there! How long have you been here for you weirdo!?"

 

"Leo. You've been out of the house all day. Where were you?" Cristiano demands harshly, standing up and stalking over to him menacingly.

 

"Why is it any of your business? It's not like you're my boyfriend- you have no right."

 

Cristiano shoves him against the wall roughly, pressing his body against his tightly. "You're right. I'm not- but I am your boss. So tell me. Now."

 

"It's after my working hours sir," Leo hissed. "I don't have to listen to you now."

 

Cris grips his chin to glare into his eyes with fire. "I will take you across my knee if I have to." Leo flushed, eyes blinking in shock at his words. "What is _wrong_ with you-"

 

"What's wrong with me is that you haven't been home in ten hours! You don't even have class today or practice, so yes! I am mad! Because I've been worried sick thinking that- that those disgusting _Germans_ might've-" he cuts himself off, wincing at his own thoughts. 

 

"Who are they then Cristiano!?" Leo explodes. "Who are they!? What do they want? Why do they want to hurt us!?"

 

"I am not getting you involved in this! Do you understand? You don't need to know."

 

Leo scowls. "Maybe you should've thought of that before agreeing to let me work for you."

 

"That's not the point Leo!" Cris shouts at him, visibly frustrated. "Then what is the point Cris? What is the point of all this? You're always so hot and cold that I can never tell!"

 

"You tell me the next time you're going to be gone for the whole fucking day." Cristiano says simply, loosening his grip on the other.

 

"Why!? Why do you care so much! You don't do this to Marcelo or Isco! Or Geri or Rafa! Why is it so different every time I'm involved?"

 

"Because they can handle themselves! You can't take care of yourself at all." Cris hisses. "I'm not some abandoned puppy on the side of the road Cristiano. I spent eight years of my life alone- another is child's play." Leo pushes him away. "I don't know why you do this."

 

Cristiano clenched his jaw. Leo sighs, leaning against the wall tiredly. "Just- what do you want from me?"

 

The taller man is silent in front of him. "Where were you?"

 

Leo shut his eyes in irritation. "I was out with a couple of friends for breakfast and then we watched a bunch of movies. Time slipped past me."

 

"Text me next time."

 

"Why should I?"

 

"Because I care about you too much. And if you do that again I am literally going to murder everyone."


	18. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right!" He shuts the book, setting it on the coffee table. "So I asked Marco out." Leo sits up quickly, a grin on his face. "That's great!" 
> 
>  
> 
> "No it isn't!"
> 
>  
> 
> "It isn't?" Leo tilts his head in confusion. "Oh no.. did he reject yo-"
> 
>  
> 
> "No. He said yes. That's the problem." Robert complained. Leo blinks. "I'm confused."
> 
>  
> 
> "He was suppose to say no!"

"Hey there." A man grinned, sliding into the stool as Leo poured in a drink. 

 

"Whatcha want?" Neymar asked and the man eyes him creepily. "How about you?"

 

"How about I gouge out your eyeballs?" James said happily, a fake smile on his face. Leo eyed him him disbelief and slight fear. James was a little puppy that couldn't hurt anyone- unless two of the following things happened:

 

1\. Cristiano demands him to do something.

 

2\. Neymar was involved.

 

It wasn't really the possessive and obsessiveness that Cris had with Leo. It was more of a protectiveness. James let Neymar do as he pleases freely, to a certain extent of course. But when that red flag flew up James was on him in a heartbeat. 

 

The thing with Cristiano was that he was on Leo 24/7. Not literally, obviously- only figuratively. Most days Leo never really saw Cris. Especially after everything that happened with these so called "Germans" he was just always busy. Of course that didn't stop Cris from checking on him every hour of the day (Leo swears he saw him hiding across the street watching him while he left school) and from coming to his home continuously.

 

Neymar smirked as the man paled. He laughed awkwardly, sliding of the stool. "I was just joking..."

 

"For your sake I hope so!" James grins in a friendly manner, but his eyes hold a glint of burning hatred that wasn't easily noticed. One thing Leo really admired about James was his able to conceal his emotions in front of the enemy. He never really did hide it when he was with the others, but in front of others he didn't know he was the best at masking true feelings away. Leo wished he could do that. It'd be easier to convince others everything was okay even when it wasn't. Even when he hadn't seen his family in months. Even when Kun was still bruised. Even when someone out there wanted all of them gone. Wanted _Cristiano_ gone.

 

It's funny- just a couple months ago, that idea didn't make Leo flinch the way it did now.

 

Neymar wrapped his arms around James, pulling him in close as he hummed. "You don't have to be so harsh Hammy. I'm only yours." James tightens his grip on his slim waist, eyeing the Brazilian seriously. "Don't forget that."

 

"Couldn't even if I wanted to." Neymar whispers against his ear hotly and Leo glared at them.

 

" _Couldn't even if I wanted to_ ," he mimics under his breath. "Keep the PDA to a minimal please? Some of us don't want to be mentally scarred for life."

 

"Green doesn't suit you Leo." Neymar informs with a cocky look. "I know- fiery red does. You wanna see it?" He retorts back.

 

"Well hi there," the man from before now focuses on Leo. "Hello. Can I get you anything?"

 

"Your number would be great cutie."

 

Leo flushed, smiling brightly. "Aw thanks!"

 

Neymar rolls his eyes. "Leave it to you to take it as a compliment."

 

"Shut up Neymar," Leo pushes him playfully.

 

"What's your name?" The man then asks and Leo gave him a shy smile. "Leo."

 

"Hmm.. Leo? Short for anything?"

 

"Lionel." Leo replies happily. "And you are?"

 

"Sebastián. So Lionel? You don't seem like a Lion," the young man smiles cooly.

 

Neymar pales next to Leo. "Leo stop talking to him." He whispers harshly.

 

"Why?" Leo whispers back offering Sebastián a small nod. 

 

"Because Cristiano is-"

 

"You seem more like a kitten too me. A little cutie." Sebastián continued to flirt and Leo freezes when Cris stops dead in his tracks next to the bar. 

 

"Stop stop stop!" Leo mouths to the poor man in panic. "Gotta admit. You look like you've got a nice body-"

 

Cris snaps his head over and Leo can see his fangs and red evil eyes already. 

 

He's got Sebastián by the throat in the span of five seconds. "What were you saying?" He asks darkly, glare murderous.

 

"I-I was just joking." He relied, eyes wide in fear. _Poor bastard_. Neymar thinks sorrowfully. _Doesn't work on Ronaldo_. "Oh were you? I don't think so." 

 

"Cris! Let go of the costumer please." Leo said in embarrassment, wrapping his arms around Cris' arm so he was hugging it tightly, tugging. Cristiano tightens his grip before he drops Sebastián. "Get out."

 

The man is out the door faster than Neymar running away from Lucho. Cristiano's furious glare turns to Leo. "If I was fucking paying you to flirt with costumers then I would've let Pepe chose your job." He hisses.

 

Leo flinched. "I'm sorry."

 

"Come here." Cris tugs him over. Leo complies and the Portuguese yanks his head to the side. Neymar turns away, awkwardly whistling as he wipes the countertop. 

 

When he looks over again, Cris is storming away, Leo's face is red, and there was a distinctive hickey on his neck. Neymar smirks and Leo throws him daggers. "Shut up."

 

Neymar laughs.

 

~•~

 

"I'm freaking out!" Robert exclaims, nervously flipping through the pages of a book quickly.

 

"Will you at least tell me what's going on!?" Leo snorts from where he's lying on the Pole's couch.

 

"Right!" He shuts the book, setting it on the coffee table. "So I asked Marco out." Leo sits up quickly, a grin on his face. "That's great!" 

 

"No it isn't!"

 

"It isn't?" Leo tilts his head in confusion. "Oh no.. did he reject yo-"

 

"No. He said yes. That's the problem." Robert complained. Leo blinks. "I'm confused."

 

"He was suppose to say no!"

 

"Robert- _what?_ "

 

The Polish man pouts. "Judge me all you want. But I wasn't expecting him to say yes."

 

"Cute!" Leo gushed. "Stop Leo!" He groans, covering his face with a nearby pillow. "The thing is that I know Marco doesn't like to go fancy and big on dates. So when he said yes I kinda freaked out and told him we'd have dinner here and watch a movie." He sulks. 

 

"What's so wrong with that? It's a great first date!" Leo appraised. "What's wrong is I can't cook for shit. We've already established this. And I told him I'd cook for him."

 

"Doesn't he know how bad you are?"

 

"Of course he does! But the dumbass just smiled at me and said that's fine." Robert glowers. "Curse his kindness."

 

"What am I gonna do." Robert groans.

 

"I'll help you." Leo stood up. Robert perks up instantly. "Really?"

 

"Yeah. I'm a pretty good cook." Leo promises. "When's the date?"

 

"Tonight." Robert replies sheepishly. Leo's eyes widen. "Tonight?"

 

The Pole gives him a guilty look. "I'm sorry, you're probably busy-"

 

"No! It's not that- just surprised," Leo smiles. "I'm free. We probably wanna get started now though. Do you have food in your fridge-" Leo stops when he opens the fridge to find bottled water and microwaveable pizzas.

 

Leo throws him a look and Robert pouts. "I told you I don't know how to cook."

 

"It's fine. I'll go grab some things from my fridge." Leo sighs. "It's a lot of food anyway. At least now I have an excuse to finish it up before it expires."

 

"Your boyfriend is amazing." Robert hums as they enter Leo's apartment. 

 

Leo flushed. "Not my boyfriend."

 

"Right- just that guy who cares too much."

 

Leo rolls his eyes but opens his fridge. "What do you want to make?"

 

"Well," Robert frowns in thought. "Marco really likes chicken."

 

Leo makes a sound of agreement. "How about a herbal chicken skillet with spinach and tomatoes? With rice? And maybe potatoes.."

 

Robert leans against the counter. "Sure!"

 

"I know a pretty easy recipe."

 

They grab all the needed ingredients before making their way back to the other apartment.

 

"Okay. You can start by cutting up these herbs and I'll slice up the chicken."

 

~•~

 

"Sorry." Marcos mumbled, moving to the side when he bumps into the other from around the corner of the house. Kun clenched his jaw.

 

"Will you stop fucking avoiding me Marcos?"

 

The younger man flinches. "I should get going-"

 

"Stop!" Kun shouts, shoving him. "What are you trying to prove here?"

 

"My fault-" Marcos began weakly but Kun cuts him off instantly.

 

"How in gods name is this your fault? Did you know? Did you plan it? Get over yourself Marcos because I'm still here, okay? I'm _still here_."

 

And that's when Marcos bursts into tears and Kun's anger deflates. He opens his arms and Marcos hugs him tightly, sobbing into his shirt. "You almost _weren't_ Kun!"

 

"I am-"

 

"You almost weren't. Y-You... I-"

 

"It's okay Marcos."

 

"It isn't Kun! You could've _died_ -"

 

"But I didn't! Stop crying you baby." Kun pulls his face up. He laughs. "You look hideous when you cry."

 

Marcos pouts, tears streaming down his cheeks and nose, eyes glazed with them. "This isn't a joke Kun," he sniffles. "I'm pouring my heart out to you and your laughing at me."

 

Kun sighs. "Don't think about what could've happened. Think about what's going to happen."

 

"Those who forget the past are damned to repeat it." Marcos said stubbornly. "I'm not asking you to forget. I'm asking you move on. Shit happens. Think of the future. Of what you want."

 

Marcos stares at him. "What I want?"

 

"Yes. What you want."

 

"Okay."

 

And then Marcos kissed him. Kun let out a strangled sound of surprise, freezing. He pushes Marcos away violently. Hand pressed against his mouth, he stares wide eyed at an embarrassed Marcos. 

 

"I shouldn't have done that."

 

"No. You shouldn't have. You took me by surprise."

 

"I'm sorry-" Marcos turns to leave quickly.

 

"I wouldn't mind if you did it again. Just not so suddenly like that."

 

Marcos froze. He turned his head to stare at Kun. The Argentine only offers him a smile before leaving. Marcos lets out a shaky breath, eyes following him.

 

~•~

 

"Done!" Leo looked at his work proudly. The chicken skillet filled with vegetables and rice smelled and looked delicious and Leo hoped Marcos like it.

 

"My poor finger made a very noble sacrifice tonight." Robert sniffles, holding up his bandaged finger. 

 

"I told you to go slow with the knife." Leo scolded. "I got excited- don't blame me," he whines back. 

 

While slicing the tomatoes, Robert sliced the skin of his finger off instead. Leo didn't even realize until he started screaming loudly, jumping around as if he was on fire. He forcibly made the Polish man wash the cut out despite his (over exaggerated) screeching when he refused to let Leo near the cut.

 

"Don't even get me started on this burn." Robert stared sorrowfully down at his bandaged palm on the opposite hand. 

 

"Now that was just fucking dumb Robert. Everyone knows you don't grab the handle of a skillet without protection." Leo snorts. Robert throws him a dirty look. "Usually handles are okay to touch! I thought it'd be the same thing as a pan." Leo rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "If this date goes well then I'll throw your hands a funeral."

 

"Thank you."

 

"What should I wear?" Robert looks down at his flour covered button up. "Something casual."

 

"Like what?" Robert whined. "Ugh. Just show me your closet you big baby."

 

When they get to the bedroom, Leo flicks through the hangers before pulling out a maroon sweater and black jeans. "Here."

 

"You're the best." Robert cooed. "I know." Leo smirks, walking out of the room so he could change. 

 

"Alright, is this fine?" Robert stepped out and Leo blinked. "Just-" he pushes a loose strand away from his forehead and grins. "There."

 

Robert smiles, adorably shy. 

 

"Tell me everything later." Leo informs as he opens the door. "I will." The other promises.

 

"And good luck." 

 

"You really are the best, Leo."

 

Leo only smiles, shaking his head because he really doesn't believe that.

 

Later when Marco comes over he stares at the other man's bandaged hands with a warmed heart.

 

"You didn't have to go to the extent to hurt yourself for me."

 

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

 

"Leo helped you didn't he?"

 

"You have no idea."

 

"I really like him."

 

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww I can't. Dortmund and Real Madrid? Two of my most fav clubs! (Excluding Bayern of course) 
> 
> Hala Madrid!
> 
> Barcelona finally signed Dembele! Do you guys think he was worth the 120 mill? I don't think so. (Once again coming back to Neymar. Sigh.) 
> 
> Best midfielder- Modric
> 
> Best forward- Ronaldo 
> 
> Best Defender- Ramos
> 
> Best player- Ronaldo 
> 
> Crazy! 0.0 My bbys <3 Hard Work pays off.
> 
> Do you guys agree with the trophies handed out during the draw? I think so. Except for Ramos. I don't think he should've gotten it for best defender. At least not this year. By the way, what'd you think of the draws? Are you happy with the teams your club is going up against? 
> 
> Also can we talk about how adorable Buffon is, lol. GIVE HIM A UCL ALREADY!
> 
> Also best women's player goes to recently signed Barça femeni player from the Dutch national team, Lieke Martens! Well deserved in my opinion. Played amazingly in the Euros!
> 
> This one doesn't have a total lot of Cressi but I hope it satisfied many of you!


	19. Happy Birthday Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Leave me alone," He murmurs, eyes transfixed on the bright screen of his laptop. 
> 
>  
> 
> "It's been five hours-"
> 
>  
> 
> "It'll take longer if you keep annoying me!" Geri snaps. "A job like this takes a lot patience."
> 
>  
> 
> "Like you're the most patient person-"
> 
>  
> 
> Geri stands with a scowl, turning away from his laptop to force Sergio out of the room while he finished.
> 
>  
> 
> His vision blurred and he stumbled a bit. "Geri!" Sergio quickly grabbed him, holding him upright. Geri blinks, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "You shouldn't be working like this nonstop. You're about to faint-"
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm fine, Sese. Just leave please so I can finish in peace." Geri pushes him off.
> 
>  
> 
> "You aren't fine." Sergio snaps, forcibly shutting the laptop closed with fury. "Cris can wait."

"Manuel?" Leo blinked in surprise. The tall man rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey." He said sheepishly.

 

"Are you looking for Robert-"

 

"No- I wanted to talk to you actually." 

 

Leo opened the door wider smiling brightly. "Come on in."

 

He walks in and Leo shuts the door. "So what's up?"

 

Manuel fiddled with his fingers. "I wanted to ask you for a favor," he admits. Leo offers a small smile. "Sure."

 

"Well, it's Thomas' birthday today-" Manuel began and Leo gasps in shock. "What!? Why didn't you guys tell me!"

 

"Sorry- we've been a bit busy lately." A dark expression clouds his eyes. "And I just.. wanted to do something for him. He's.. done a lot for me." There's a certain sincerity and softness to the blonde's expression that warms Leo.

 

"I don't want to be a bother, but I know how you helped Robert out with cooking. I was wondering if you could help me make a cake?"

 

"Of course!" Leo bubbles in excitement. "I love baking. I don't mind at all."

 

"That's not all. Could you maybe keep him busy for the day? I'll text you when you can bring him back."

 

"That's fine. I don't mind hanging out with Thomas anyway."

 

Manuel gives him a warning look. "He's a handful."

 

"Not my first time dealing with handfuls." Leo snorted, thinking back to Neymar and that time he got stuck in a tree trying to get a cat.

 

"That's helpful to know." Manuel smiled.

 

"So. What type of cake? Or flavor is what I mean."

 

"He likes red velvet." 

 

Leo clapped. "Great! I have all the ingredients to make that. Come on."

 

"So Leo. You're from Argentina right?" Manuel asks curiously as Leo began pulling everything out.

 

"Yup. From Rosario." 

 

"Why'd you come to Spain?"

 

Leo smiles. "School. I got a scholarship."

 

"That's cool." Manuel helps him crack eggs into the bowl. 

 

"Yeah. My family isn't rich- I decided to take it. It was the best I got."

 

Manuel hummed. "Yeah. I get it."

 

"Hey Manu, you and Thomas are pretty close right?" Leo knew he was pestering but he couldn't help himself. Manuel bit his lip. "You could say that. He.. he just means a lot to me."

 

"I can tell." Leo smiles. 

 

"What about you and your guy?"

 

Leo scowls. "Ugh. Don't even get me started."

 

Manuel laughed. "What? He's that bad?"

 

"Not really- it's just... you know when there's a person who means well, but is so emotionally disconnected to others that he just ends up making things worse than they were before?" 

 

Manuel snorts at that as he mixes the batter. "Yeah. Me."

 

"He's just like you man. At least, from what Thomas told me." Leo tells him. 

 

"You just have to be patient with guys like that. We've been through a lot," he murmurs. "It's hard to trust people again when someone stabs you in the back."

 

Leo can see that the conversation has gotten a bit personal, and he quickly changes the topic as Manuel puts the cake tray into the oven. "Hey you've got a little something in your hair." He says innocently. 

 

Manuel barely turned before Leo flicked some leftover cake batter into the taller man's hair.

 

"Oops." Leo laughed. "You little-" Manuel smashed an egg onto the top of his head. Leo's mouth dropped. "Hey- using eggs are going too far!" Leo grabs the flour, throwing it in his face.

 

"That's it." He reaches for the flour but Leo pulled it away.

 

"Give me the flour Leo!"

 

"No! We're even."

 

"Give me the flour."

 

"No. You play dirty."

 

"Give it to me-"

 

"No-"

 

They both stopped abruptly, blinking. Then Manuel let's out a snort of laughter and Leo finds himself in hysterics. Tearing up as he laughed. "We're so stupidly childish." Manuel chuckles in disbelief, a happiness in his eyes. "The only person that's made me laugh that much in years is Thomas."

 

"You weren't the only one that needed that," Leo chuckled. "Life's been a bit shitty lately."

 

It's amazing. Manuel seemed to be the one that was most distant to Leo. He was glad that they were finally getting along well enough and he was opening up to him more. It felt good. Really good. Leo always wanted to do his best with making new friends because the world was a lonely place without them. They filled a void that Leo's family had left and it made him happy.

 

"Amen to that." Manuel turns to Leo with a big grin. "You truly are a good person Lionel."

 

Leo doesn't believe him but he smiles back anyway.

 

~•~

 

 "Have you found anything yet?"

 

Gerard ignored him and Sergio scowls. "I'm talking to you Pique."

 

"Leave me alone," He murmurs, eyes transfixed on the bright screen of his laptop. 

 

"It's been five hours-"

 

"It'll take longer if you keep annoying me!" Geri snaps. "A job like this takes a lot patience."

 

"Like you're the most patient person-"

 

Geri stands with a scowl, turning away from his laptop to force Sergio out of the room while he finished.

 

His vision blurred and he stumbled a bit. "Geri!" Sergio quickly grabbed him, holding him upright. Geri blinks, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "You shouldn't be working like this nonstop. You're about to faint-"

 

"I'm fine, Sese. Just leave please so I can finish in peace." Geri pushes him off.

 

"You aren't fine." Sergio snaps, forcibly shutting the laptop closed with fury. "Cris can wait."

 

"Sergio- just go."

 

"No! If I go then you're going to go back to your stupid hacking until your brain explodes."

 

Geri rolls his eyes. "It's fine. My head just feels a bit heavy." 

 

"Not surprised," Sergio mutters to himself. "Your skull is so thick, that's why."

 

"That's it. Adios Sergio!" Gerard grabs Sergio, throwing him over his shoulder. "Hey- Let me go!"

 

He drops the smaller man on the couch carelessly before turning back and closing his door, locking it just as Sergio reaches out to grab the doorknob. He knocks on the wood loudly. "You can't do this to me Geri!"

 

"I just did. Now do me a favor and shut up."

 

~•~

 

"Look! Guinea pigs Leo!" Thomas cried out, reaching into the cage and grabbing one. 

 

"That's one fat guinea pig-" Leo began to retort and Thomas turns and drops it in his arms. Leo froze, paling (more than he is naturally of course). The fluffy rodent finds its place in the crook of Leo's neck, nibbling lightly.

 

Leo shrieked, trying not to throw it half way across the room. "I-It's biting me!"

 

"Hush. Calm Leo. They can smell your fear." Thomas smirked, pulling it out of Leo's grip. 

 

~•~

 

"Say Gruselige Tauben!" Thomas sang focusing the camera on Leo.

 

Leo stared at the dozens of birds that sat around him and on him, all eyeing the seeds sat in his hand.

 

"Gruselige Tauben." Leo sniffed. "Thomas- did you know the birds would stick to me like this?"

 

"Not at all, Leo... Not at all."

 

"Then why are you laughing!?"

 

~•~

 

"Can I make my own?" Thomas asked excitedly. "Thomas-"

 

"Sure." The manager held out the ice cream spatulas. "Watch and learn Leo- I'm a master at making these types of ice cream."

 

He pours the white liquid onto the frozen top before dropping some berries on it. Leo watches with amazement as he chops it up at a constant and quick speed. He spreads it out into a rectangle before scraping it up into the bowl, topping it with a couple raspberries and whipped cream.

 

"Voila." Thomas said happily, presenting it to the Argentine.

 

"Wow Thomas- I didn't know you could do that." Leo takes it.

 

"I am a master at ice cream- don't forget that my friend."

 

~•~

 

"Ow!"

 

"I told you not to." Leo said disapprovingly as the kitten clawed into the German's leg. "Get down from there."

 

Thomas pouts from where he's sitting on the branch high in the tree. "You can't blame me! I always thought that cliche 'the cat gets stuck in a tree' thing was a bunch of bullshit."

 

He yanks the baby cat off, keeping it arms length away when it tries to scratch his face. "I was just helping it."

 

"And how'd that end up for you?"

 

"Not so good."

 

"Get down buddy."

 

~•~

 

"What's up with you and Manuel?" Leo swung back and forth slowly, watching a bird in its nest. Thomas swings next to him.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Leo shrugs. "I just- don't get you two."

 

Thomas is silent for a moment, staring at the setting sun.

 

"I know I mean a lot to him okay?"

 

Leo turns to him in surprise. He doesn't bat an eye towards the other. "I know. Of course I know. Manu wasn't a good person- sometimes I still think he isn't the best he could be even today. Us being in Spain is an obvious imprint of that."

 

"What?" Leo frowns in confusion.

 

Thonas grinned. "Sorry! I'm rambling."

 

"It's fine. I just don't understand."

 

"I.. I helped him." Thomas winced. "It was very bad when I first met him. I can't tell you what exactly went down- at least, not yet if anything. I just- I showed up and somehow fate did its magic and here I am."

 

"Manuel is a good person." Leo defends. "I can see he is."

 

"Of course he is. He's just blinded by some pretty stupid things." Thomas sighs. "Some stupidly deep things that I could never change- no matter how hard I try."

 

Leo fiddled with his phone, staring at the brightened screen.

 

_**El Dictador:** You still haven't answered my question._

 

"What kind of stupid things?"

 

_**Leo:** And I'm not going to Cris._

 

"Revenge. Karma. Payback.." Thomas sighs. "Let's not talk about these things. Manuel would kill me if he heard us."

 

_**El Dictador:** You will._

 

Leo doesn't reply.

 

"You know he wouldn't." 

 

"No- he wouldn't."

 

~•~

 

"Did Leo make the cake?"

 

"I helped him." Manuel snaps, cheeks flushed as he scowled, holding the cake out to the other. 

 

"I'm sure you did," Thomas giggled, grabbing the cake. "Thanks Manu."

 

"Come on- Let's take a group photo!" Mario pulled out his phone.

 

"How was it?" Manuel whispers to Leo. The Argentina grinned.

 

"Piece of cake."


	20. Weird Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar turns to him and blinks in confusion. "Leo? She asked for beer."
> 
>  
> 
> "Huh?" Leo looks down to see a gin bottle in his hand. He gasps. "I'm so sorry!" 
> 
>  
> 
> Neymar hands her a glass of beer. "What was that Leo?"
> 
>  
> 
> Leo doesn't reply. 
> 
>  
> 
> They continue working and Leo looks up to the ceiling as the loud music pounds on. "You know, lately you've been messing with me a lot." He says gloomily. "Maybe that dirt I accidently spilled on my cross offended you. But things happen, you know?"
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm starting to think you enjoy this." Leo accused. "Like when I asked about how we'd win last years tournament, and you didn't reply-"
> 
>  
> 
> "Leo? Who're you talking to?" Isco asked in confusion.

"Here Leo." Geri said lazily, throwing the letter on the table. 

 

"No! Get it away from me!" Leo panics, throwing the letter half way across the bar. 

 

"You're such a fucking drama queen." Neymar huffed opening his letter. 

 

"HAMMY!! I PASSED!" He shouts, jumping up and down excitedly. "No need to yell, I'm right next to you," James winced, rubbing his ear. Neymar jumped onto his back, hugging tightly. "But I'm happy for you. What'd you get?" 

 

"All C-'s!" He said triumphantly, holding the paper up proudly. 

 

"Oh god I'm gonna throw up." Leo said with his face contorted in fear. "Just the fact that you're _happy_ with that, Ney."

 

"Hey. Considering the lack of studying or paying attention in class he does in class, it's a pretty decent score." Kun defends. "Now if _you_ got a C-..."

 

"Shut up Kun. You're making it worse." Leo groaned.

 

Toni picks up the letter at his feet. "What's this?"

 

"It's our midterm exam results." Geri opens his letter. "How'd you do?" Sergio chews on his granola. "A C+ and the rest are B's."

 

"We must throw a party!" Marc says happily, a calm Rafa being hugged by his big arms. "Rafa got perfect scores!"

 

"What?" Neymar's head shot up, mouth dropped. "No way."

 

"Try again bitch. Clean sheet- All A's." Rafa replied smugly, throwing the paper to Neymar who glared at it hatefully. "But we studied together! How'd you do better than me!?"

 

"Because I'm Rafinha and you're Neymar. That's why." Rafa laughed. Marc kissed the top of his head, hugging him tightly. "I'm so proud of you."

 

Toni ripped Leo's letter open, pulling the paper out. "No Toni!" Leo cried out. "I don't wanna see it!"

 

"But Leo! You got all A's too!" Toni tells him and Leo looks like he's about to start crying. "Oh thank _god_ -"

 

"Well, with the exception of one B+ but it's still really good!"

 

Leo froze. "What? A _B_?"

 

" _B+_." Toni corrects.

 

Leo stares at him in horror. "Why are you so freaked out?"

 

"What class!?" Leo snatched the score sheet, staring at it. "Fucking French!? Seriously!?" His face reddened.

 

"Well, a Spanish person learning French-"

 

"Tais toi!" Leo snapped. "I am good in French! Je vais bien en français! Vous êtes l'idiot qui a presque échoué."

 

"Your score doesn't say that-"

 

"Neymar stop baiting him! It's a great score Leo. I don't know why you're so upset." Marcelo reassured. Leo runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "That's not what I'm worried about.."

 

"Am I paying all of you to sit around and wait for an invitation!?" Cristiano's voice boomed throughout the room thunderously and everyone scattered to get to work.

 

Leo grabs the cups, turning and bumping into him. Cristiano stared down at him with an irritated look. "You still haven't answered my question."

 

Leo glared at him. "And I'm not going to. Just drop the subject." He moves to leave when Cris leans down to his ear. "You'll tell me." And then the leaves.

 

"You wish." Leo mutters to himself angrily.

 

~•~

 

"I'll take a beer." The woman smiles politely. 

 

Leo pulled out a glass beginning to pour in the drink. 

 

Neymar turns to him and blinks in confusion. "Leo? She asked for beer."

 

"Huh?" Leo looks down to see a gin bottle in his hand. He gasps. "I'm so sorry!" 

 

Neymar hands her a glass of beer. "What was that Leo?"

 

Leo doesn't reply. 

 

They continue working and Leo looks up to the ceiling as the loud music pounds on. "You know, lately you've been messing with me a lot." He says gloomily. "Maybe that dirt I accidently spilled on my cross offended you. But things happen, you know?"

 

"I'm starting to think you enjoy this." Leo accused. "Like when I asked about how we'd win last years tournament, and you didn't reply-"

 

"Leo? Who're you talking to?" Isco asked in confusion.

 

Leo blinked, frowning. "To myself?"

 

Isco rose an eyebrow. 

 

"To god- I mean." Leo corrects.

 

"To god?" Sergio snorts in disbelief. "Yes. God."

 

"He does that a lot when he's in a weird mood. Just let him finish his conversation in peace." Kun whispers to the Spaniards.

 

"See. This is what I mean. You keep messing with me." Leo pouts at the ceiling.

 

Work drags on and Leo grabs a glass. He begins to pour in water. It overfills, spilling over onto the counter top. Marc pulls his hand away. "My friend- you've filled it completely that it has spilled."

 

"Sorry!" Leo grabbed towels, cleaning it quickly.

 

He stares unfocused at the wall across from him. "If I got married would it be in Spain or Argentina?"

 

" _What_?" Marcos snorts.

 

"I'm not talking to you." Leo huffs. 

 

"Argentina most likely. You'd probably prefer that, right?" Leo mumbled to himself. "Everyone is back in Argentina anyway. And Geri and Ney could steal one of Ronaldo's helicopters to come. He probably has five anyway. Giving up one won't kill him... Actually considering how big his ego is, I wouldn't be surprised if he said no... _Dictador_." 

 

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO!?"

 

"GOD!"

 

~•~

 

 

"What are you _doing_ Leo." Geri deadpanned as he watched the other pace quickly back and forth with a nervous expression on his face.

 

"I'm trying to figure out where-" he rolls his eyes at himself. "I mean what-" He stops.

 

"Actually, I don't even know."

 

"This is all because of a B. Seriously?" 

 

Leo turned to him with a narrow of his eyes. "Geri, when I get lower than an A, what does that mean?"

 

"Too bad?" Geri tried. Leo stared at him- long and hard and it hits him like a bolt of lightening. "Oh shit."

 

"Exactly." Leo continues pacing.

 

"I mean- there's no way she'd notice right?"

 

Leo gives him a pointed look."Shit you're right- she would." Geri groaned. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

 

"Ugh. I'm going home." Leo grabbed his shoulder bag and jacket. "Be safe!"

 

When Leo exits, he isn't surprised when he sees Cristiano against the wall, glaring at the passing cars down the alley.

 

He completely ignores him- too caught up in his own world to pay attention as he makes his way down to his apartment, fiddling with his sleeve.

 

"Leo-? Hold on- Leo!" Cris grabs his arm shaking him slightly. "Did you not see me standing there? What's wrong with you?" He demands.

 

"Would I wear black or white?" Leo mumbles to himself. "No. All white? That would look weird, wouldn't it?"

 

"What the hell are you going on about?"

 

Leo gives him a look of obviousness. "I'm not talking to you."

 

"Then who are you talking to? Yourself? That's what your brain is for." Cris pauses. "Oh wait- I forgot you don't have one." 

 

Leo's mouth dropped. Instead of arguing he pouted. "You're hear to drop me off, right? So drop me off and leave."

 

Now Cristiano's mouth drops. "Excuse me? What do you think I am? A personal chauffeur?"

 

"More of a bodyguard actually." Leo grinned. Cris rolls his eyes. "Right."

 

"And just so you know, I was talking to god."

 

"God!?" Cris snorts in disbelief. "Now there's a joke."

 

"Shut up Cristiano. God and I have a very close friendship." Leo mumbled. "He listens to my problems and helps me fix them."

 

"There is no god."

 

Leo freezes. "You can't say that Cristiano."

 

"I can and I will." Cris says coldly. He takes a step forward and Leo stumbles back a bit, eyes widening.

 

"B-Believe what you'd like. But don't say there's no god to my face. You'll anger me." Leo replies stubbornly and Cris has backed him up against the cold brick wall.

 

"There. Is. No. God."

 

"Stop it!" Leo pushes him. "Christ- you're _horrible_." 

 

"If there was a God, he wouldn't allow me to suffer the way I have." Cristiano says harshly, eyes glazed and dazed- like he was reliving a horrific memory. Leo gives him a look of surprise. "What?" He whispers.

 

Cris blinks, backing away slowly. Leo stares at him. "What happened to you that was so awful that you completely lost faith?" He reaches out to touch him, but Cris winced, jerking away. 

 

"Come. And stop asking me about this." Cris turns sharply, marching down the path.

 

Leo sighs but follows him anyway.

 

Cristiano forces his way into the apartment without Leo's permission and stares at him impatiently. "You have to tell me now Leo. Answer me."

 

"No."

 

Cristiano narrows his eyes. "Fuck Leo! Just tell me why you quit the Newell Boys! Why did you leave them for this?"

 

Leo slams his book onto the table. "I SAID NO!"

 

Silence.

 

"You're hurting me." Leo's voice breaks. "Please stop asking me. _Please_."

 

"I just wanna know-" Cris began and Leo turns to him furiously, eyes filled with pain and cheeks red with anger. "You only want to know because you're a control freak! A dictator! You won't even take a _second_ to think about how much you keep asking is hurting me Cris. It's _hurting_ me. Just stop!" Leo cries. "I don't want to remember!"

 

"Why is it hurting you? What happened!?"

 

"You're such an autocratic asshole-" Cristiano's anger pours over and he grabs Leo's wrist, pulling him in closely. His grip is bruisingly tight and Leo winces. "Don't. Call. Me. That."

 

"Fuck you Cris." Leo whispers back and the Portuguese glares angrily, noses inches apart.

 

"I just want to know. That's it."

 

"And I just don't want to remember." Leo murmurs back. "So stop forcing me to like I'm James or Sergio. We both know very well that I'm _not_."

 

Cris goes to reply but the door slams open. They both whip there heads over to it in surprise and Cristiano tightens his grip on Leo protectively.

 

"Lionel sweetheart! I saw you're French grade and came as soon as I could- Oh. Who's this?" The woman blinked curiously.

 

" _Mamá_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like writing this chapter tbh 
> 
> Only because Ronaldo is such a deeply religious person in real life that it was a little weird to make him so hateful towards God. Everything has a reason though!


	21. Mamà Messi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here." Cris puts it down. She blinked in surprise. "Where'd you buy the blueberry tart from?"
> 
>  
> 
> Cristiano rubbed the back of his neck. "I made it."
> 
>  
> 
> "Huh." She says in surprise. "Thank you."
> 
>  
> 
> Cris nods looking over at the stove. "What's that?"
> 
>  
> 
> She opened her mouth to reply when the door opened and an excited Leo ran in. "I SMELL MILANESA NAPOLITANA!!"
> 
>  
> 
> "LEO!" Celia cries out. Throwing her hands up in the air, she almost whacks Cristiano in the face with the spatula. "My little baby! You're finally home! Look what Mamà made you."
> 
>  
> 
> "This family is insane." Cris mutters to himself under his breath.

"Mamà!?" Cristiano repeats in horror.

 

She looks at Cristiano's face, then Leo, then where Cris in bruising Leo's arm and she storms over.

 

Before either Cris or Leo can realize what's happening, she whacks Cristiano in the face with her hand bag. Leo froze in shock. "Mami! What are you doing!?"

 

"Get your hands off my son you-"

 

"Mamà no! Don't hurt him." Leo pulled Cris back who was clutching his now red cheek with a pout.

 

"Leo! I missed you!" She hugged him tightly.

 

"I changed my password to my account! So how'd you find out about my grade!?" Leo demands. She grins. "You're my son. It's not hard to figure out." 

 

Cris stared, feeling completely awkward and out of place.

 

"You didn't have to fly down here. This is exactly what I worried about when I found out I got a B-" Leo began but she cut him off. "Of course I did! My smart and perfect son gets a B!? I knew something must've happened!" She whips her gaze to glare at Cristiano hatefully while the Portuguese could only stare back helplessly.

 

"Who is _this_?" Her tone made Cris understand that he wasn't welcomed to her.

 

"Cristiano Ronaldo, mai. Cris this is my helicopter overprotective mom, Celia Messi-"

 

"Cuccittini."

 

Leo stopped. His mother didn't meet his gaze, face grim. 

 

"Right," Leo scoffed. " _Cuccittini_." 

 

Cris sees the swirling storm of pain behind the eyes of the Argentine and bites on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying something he shouldn't.

 

"Leo-" She began.

 

"Don't." His voice is hard and lacked with emotion. "I don't wanna talk about it."

 

The curiosity is killing Cristiano.

 

Celia sighs but turns to Cris anyway. "Who are you?"

 

"I told you. Cristiano." Leo rushes out. "You know what I mean leo. I mean who is he?"

 

Leo panics and the word slips out of Cristiano's mouth before he can stop it. "Boyfriend."

 

" _What_!?" Leo and Celia sputter out together. 

 

"Leo- you got a boyfriend!? How could you not tell me-"

 

"I didn't-" Leo began angrily but Cris grabs him, pulling him in and pecking his check. "Babe, we don't have to hide it from your mãe now, do we?"

 

"What are you _doing_ -" Leo began to whisper to Cris harshly.

 

"It's nice to meet you ma'am. I'm Cristiano. You can call me Cris." He offers his most dazzling smile and the woman gives him an unimpressed look.

 

"Cris.. where you from Cris?" 

 

"Portugal."

 

"Where'd you meet Leo?"

 

"A bar."

 

"Do you know Gerard Pique?"

 

"Incredibly well. You could say he brought us together."

 

"Neymar?"

 

"Sadly yes."

 

"Do you have a job?"

 

"Yes."

 

"What are you?"

 

"A business man."

 

"Oh really? What kind of business?"

 

"I guess you could say I'm versatile with my work."

 

"How much do you make in a year?"

 

"Too much."

 

"Do you have a key to the apartment?"

 

"Yes I do."

 

"Would you ever intentionally hurt my son?"

 

"Never."

 

"A lot of people have hurt him-"

 

" _Mamà_." Leo's voice is dark and filled with warning.

 

"He doesn't know-"

 

"No- he doesn't. Would you excuse me while I talk to Cristiano for a second?"

 

"Go ahead Leo. I'll look around. It's been a while since I've been here last." Celia hums, already looking at the pictures.

 

Leo drags Cris by the arm into his bedroom shutting the door.

 

"What the hell are you doing!?"

 

"I had to. You would've blurted out everything about me to her if I didn't say something quick." Cris replied calmly. 

 

"But _boyfriend_!? Surely you could've thought about something better than that!" Leo groans, running a tired hand down his face.

 

Cristiano stared at him.

 

"Leo- what did your mãe mean when she said a lot of people hurt you?"

 

Leo freezes. "I don't want to talk about it."

 

Cristiano shuts his eyes in irritation. "You're right. When I don't know things I lose my mind. You need to tell me Leo. Everything. Please."

 

"No. It's none of your business." He replies harshly, walking out of the bedroom. 

 

Cris sighs but follows him out anyway. 

 

"Mamà. I have to go to school, but you can stay here. Cris was just about to leave-" Leo began but she cuts him off.

 

"Actually Cristiano was going to stay with me! I'd like to get to know this _boyfriend_." She smiles but there's something dark behind her glare towards Cris that frightens him a bit.

 

"Leo, don't leave me with her.." Cris whispers and Leo perks up, a sinister grin overtaking his face. "Cris would love to stay! Wouldn't you, _babe_?" He mocks, patting Cris in the chest roughly. The mafia leader glares down at him angrily. "Of course." He grits out.

 

Leo grins as he grabs his bag and book, kissing his mother's cheek before skipping towards the door happily. "You're so going to regret this when you come back." Cristiano hisses to him as Leo exits. "Maybe. Have fun boss." Leo laughs, closing the door after him.

 

Cristiano glowers at the door for a moment before sighing, turning back towards the woman.

 

He jumps when he notices her standing right behind him with an evil glint in her eyes. "Um.. H-Hello.." 

 

"I don't like you." She states, crossing her arms. Cristiano falters. "Oh."

 

"I don't like you." She repeats. "Well, I- um.. why not?" He asks nervously.

 

"Follow me. We shall put you through the ultimate test." Is all she says, turning sharply. Cristiano groans. _What have I gotten myself into?_

 

He follows anyway.

 

~•~

 

"This tastes burnt." Celia comments as she bit into the chicken. "Really? It doesn't look burnt to me." Cristiano flips his chicken.

 

"It's raw."

 

"How is it raw and burnt at the same time ma'am?" Cristiano sighed tiredly.

 

She cut the middle. "Look."

 

"It doesn't look raw." Cris stared at the perfectly tender chicken. 

 

She shrugs. "As you wish. Would you like me to make another?" He tries. Celia shook her head stubbornly. "No thank you."

 

~•~

 

"What is wrong with your hair?" 

 

Cristiano frowned, shutting his book and looking up at Leo's mother. "What's wrong with it?"

 

"My god you put in more hair gel than McDonalds puts oil in their fryers." 

 

The Portuguese sighs. "Would you like me to wash it out?"

 

"Yes. Let me see the real you."

 

-

 

"Ma'am?"

 

"Oh my Jesus, what is that!?"

 

"My natural hair."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"It looks like a mop!"

 

"Oh really? I had _no idea_."

 

"It's so curly!"

 

"I am aware."

 

"It's like a squirrel's tail, but on your head!"

 

"Thanks!"

 

"God I can't look at it anymore or I'll die laughing- go put that gel back in. Please!"

 

"I now see who Leo gets most of traits from.."

 

~•~

 

"Why are we at the gym?" Cristiano frowns. "How do you even know there's a gym here?"

 

"I visit my son a lot. Best get used to me being here." Celia snarks. Cris raises his eyebrows in surprise. "But he never visits Argentina?"

 

She looks away, a saddened look in her eyes. "He doesn't want to visit."

 

"Why?" Cristiano but his lip. "He missed you a lot during Christmas."

 

"Did he?" She looks surprised. 

 

"Yes. Why didn't he just go to Argentina if you guys could? I just thought it was a lack of money.." Cris mumbles it to himself but she hears him, hesitating.

 

"My husband and I have money. Leo... not so much. He doesn't take anything we give him. He doesn't like my new husband. Even if we bought him a ticket... he wouldn't.." she trails off and Cris gets it. "I understand. But why wouldn't he _want_ to visit?"

 

"He's had a lot of bad memories from Argentina." She muttered.

 

"Like what?" He presses and she narrows her eyes. "It's not my place to tell. Now go to that dumbbell."

 

Cristiano is really not getting his questions answered. If anything, he's even more curious now.

 

She adds even more weight each time and he says nothing, letting her torture his muscles.

 

"Impressive. You're quite strong." She comments. 

 

"I work pretty hard." Cristiano mutters, wiping sweat away from his forehead. 

 

"Eh. I've seen better. Come on." She turns to grab her purse.

 

 _There's literally nothing I can do to impress this lady_. Cris thinks to himself with a groan.

 

~•~

 

"Here Ronaldo. Be a dear and get me some of these items? I'm going to make Leo his favorite dinner when he gets home." She hands him a list and Cristiano stares down at it. "Okay."

 

"I'll be down there. There's something I have to grab-"

 

Cris grabbed her arm and she turned to him with a sharp look. "Sorry." He lets go. "But please don't go down through that street alone. This isn't the best neighborhood. I'll come with you-"

 

"No. I'll be quick." She turns and Cris steps in front of her. "Really. Let me come with you."

 

"Cristiano. Please go get the things I told you to." She scolded. Cris still looks hesitant. "But-"

 

She gives him the look and he sighs. "Alright."

 

He watches her walk down the alley with a nervousness, chewing on his bottom lip before he turned to grab the grocery from the market quickly.

 

Celia enters the bakery with a soft smile, hearing the bell jingle. 

 

"Hello! How may I help you?" The girl behind the counter grins. 

 

"I was wondering if you carried any fruit tarts? Preferably blueberry." She asked. The other woman nods. "We do! Any special occasion?"

 

"No, not really. Just for my son." 

 

"We have a small and a medium."

 

She ponders. "I'll take the medium."

 

The woman hums as she wraps it up,  putting a bow on the top. "That'll be 7.50."

 

Celia hands he a ten. "Keep the change." The cashier's face brightens. "Thank you ma'am!"

 

She exits the shop, hugging the pastry close to her chest as she walked down silently.

 

"Stop right there lady." A gruff voice says behind her.

 

 _Damn Ronaldo for being right_. She thinks, turning to face the man holding a knife up to her.

 

"Give me the purse and no one'll get hurt." He hissed.

 

"No! My son bought this for me!" She hugs the purse to her. "Leave or I'll call the police!"

 

He reaches out to grab the purse and the dessert falls out of her arms, crashing to the ground and she struggles with the man.

 

"I said-"

 

The man is ripped off, pushed against the wall. He swings the knife but Cristiano dodges it, knocking him to the floor and snapping his wrist easily. The knife slips out of the robbers hand as he screams in pain. "I'd think twice about who's mother you're threatening." Cris hissed, eyes dark with fury.

 

 He kicks him once before rushing over to Celia who isn't staring sadly down at the ruined tart cake.

 

"Are you okay-"

 

"You came late. He ruined Leo's cake." She said disappointedly. Cris pricked. "What? I just saved you from getting stabbed-"

 

"Have to admit you are good for Leo to have as a bodyguard, but I don't see anything special about you." She tuts, walking down the alleyway. "Come on! We have to make dinner before Leo comes home."

 

Cris stared after her in disbelief. "They're both absolutely insane."

 

~•~

 

"Here." Cris puts it down. She blinked in surprise. "Where'd you buy the blueberry tart from?"

 

Cristiano rubbed the back of his neck. "I made it."

 

"Huh." She says in surprise. "Thank you."

 

Cris nods looking over at the stove. "What's that?"

 

She opened her mouth to reply when the door opened and an excited Leo ran in. "I SMELL MILANESA NAPOLITANA!!"

 

"LEO!" Celia cries out. Throwing her hands up in the air, she almost whacks Cristiano in the face with the spatula. "My little baby! You're finally home! Look what Mamà made you."

 

"This family is insane." Cris mutters to himself under his breath.

 

"Is that blueberry tart I see!? Oh Madre I missed you!" Leo throws his bag to the floor, running towards the kitchen.

 

Then he trips on the carpet and stumbled forward, slamming into the bookshelf. "Leo!" Celia panics.

 

Cris is there in an instant, wrapping the Argentine in his arms tightly as books crashed down, slamming into his back.

 

Cris pulls back with a wince, putting a hand on his throbbing shoulder. Leo blinks at him, eyes wide and dazed. "Cristiano! Are you okay?"

 

"Do you ever watch where you're going!?" Cris seethed as his mother comes rushing over, staring at Cristiano with surprise. "Are you really _this_ clumsy? If I was even a _second_ late you could've gotten seriously hurt Leo!"

 

"I'm sorry." Leo crawls to him, setting a soothing hand on his shoulder and rubbing gently. "Does it hurt?"

 

"It's fine." Cris sighs. "Just- ugh. Don't do that to me. You scare me when you fall like that all the time." 

 

Leo rolls his eyes. "You make it sound like I do it on purpose." 

 

"I never know." Cris shrugs and Leo shoves him away playfully.

 

"Alright Cristiano. I officially accept you." Celia says with a big smile. "I like you a lot and I really believe you'll be good to my little boy."

 

"What?" Leo says in surprise.

 

"Really?" Cris says in relief. "Yes, really."

 

"Well considering I stopped you from getting robbed-"

 

"You almost got robbed!?" Leo exclaims in disbelief. "Are you okay-"

 

"I'm fine. Cristiano was there just in time to help." Celia smiles brightly.

 

Leo turns to Cris with a look of gratefulness. "Cris-"

 

"Don't. I did what I should've." Cristiano waves off. He turns to Celia with a kind smile. "Thank you so much, ma'am-"

 

"Call her mamà." Leo cuts in. "Geri and Ney do. You've earned the right to. Mamà."

 

Cristiano's smile drops instantly, a pained expression clouding his eyes.

 

"No thanks Leo." He mutters. Celia smiles. "It's alright. You can call me Celia-"

 

"What do you mean!? That's too formal! You can call her Mamà Cristiano." Leo says stubbornly. Cris shuts his eyes tightly. "I don't want to Leo-"

 

"Why not?"

 

"Lionel. If he isn't comfortable then he can call me whatever he wants. Shush." Celia warns. "But what's the matter? It's just a name!" Leo huffed.

 

"I just don't want to. Stop it." He hissed angrily. "Don't force me."

 

"What's the big deal, Cris? Just call her Mamà-"

 

"I don't have a Mãe!" Cristiano shouts, grabbing Leo by the arms tightly, shutting him up instantly. There's anger and pain swirling through his eyes and Leo stares back at him wide eyed. "My Mãe is dead! Do you hear me!? She's _dead_."

 

Leo stares at him in shock.

 

Cris pushes him away roughly, storming into the bathroom and slamming the door after him loudly, locking it.

 

Leo lets out a shaky breath and Celia slaps him in the back of the head. "What is wrong with you Leo!? What was the point of making him so uncomfortable!? If he didn't want to then he didn't want to! But you had to go and force him! Look what you've done!" She hisses.

 

She shook her head in disappointment, looking upset. "I can't believe you've done that." And she turns and enters the guest room, leaving him alone in the livingroom.

 

Leo approaches the bathroom door, hesitating before he knocks softly. "Cris?"

 

No answer.

 

"Cristiano? Open the door please. I'm sorry."

 

No answer.

 

"Please. I'm- I.. I didn't know." Leo tried again but he hears nothing in the other side. "Cris please. I'm so sorry. Talk to me."

 

Leo sighs when there's no reply, and leans his back against the door. "I'm sorry."

 

~•~

 

Cristiano lets out a shaky breath before he opens the door, catching the sleeping Argentine lying on the floor. With a sigh he picks him up and takes him to the bedroom, laying him on the bed and wrapping him up in the blanket before he leaves.

 

He grabs his jacket from the rack and enters the living room.

 

He's surprised to see Celia staring at the pictures on the wall.

 

"I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" Cris says in a guilty whisper.

 

She offers him a weak smile, shaking her head softly. She stares at a photo. Cris turns to leave.

 

"Leo was nine years old."

 

Cristiano stopped.

 

"He was nine years old when he was diagnosed with a growth hormone deficiency."

 

He turns to look at her but she's staring at the picture of her son with his teammates in the black and red kit. "You should've seen his face when he found out... he was absolutely heartbroken." She whispers. "He thought he'd never be able to play again."

 

"But... Newell Boys..?"

 

"After he was old enough to get out of the age group, they let him go. He didn't move up to play for the next team. They didn't want him."

 

Cristiano felt a pang run through his otherwise cold heart.

 

"He lost all hope. And... that _monster_ made him give up on his dream." She spits out in disgust.

 

"Of course a lot of things lead up to all of this. We were happy. We could've paid for treatment," she began. "We let it get to our head. Leo's _father_ started drinking more, started coming home late, started getting meaner, angrier.." she cut herself off suddenly. ""This was the last picture we had together where he was still the man I loved." She held the frame tightly in her hands. Cris stared at the photo of the eight year old Leo with chubby pink cheeks and pale skin. He sat next to his younger looking mother and a man with pure happiness on each smiling face.

 

"He lost his job, and I lost my happiness."

 

Cris looked up from the picture to her, seeing the tears forming in her eyes.

 

"We became much more poor. Jorge started relying on Leo. Poor Leo. Leo who wasn't even _thirteen_ yet. Leo would be scouted. He would join a big football team and we wouldn't be in pain anymore." Her voice broke. "And then Leo was diagnosed."

 

Cris opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find words to let out. 

 

"That night we came back from the doctors is a night I'll never forget." She whispered darkly. "The things that man said to him.. how he was a failure.. that it was his fault this had happened. That he was ruining the family. A nine year old child being told from his own drunken father that he was a disgrace.." she wiped her cheeks.

 

"And then.. then Jorge hit him." 

 

Cristiano covered his ears, eyes squeezing shut. "Fuck.."

 

"Pulled him over, forced him to hold his hands out and hit them with a belt. Again and again until Leo was begging and crying for mercy." Celia cries quietly, not wanting to wake up the sleeping man.

 

"Everyday.. I still see the scars on his hands today."

 

"And you want to know the worst of it all? Leo still loves that monster to death." She spits with venom. "He was always searching for acceptance."

 

"Jorge was sent to the hospital after his liver got damaged from all the alcohol he drank. He would need a new one." She scoffed bitterly. "We all wanted him to die. We wouldn't pay a single penny to give that man the ability to hurt us the way he had anymore. But Leo... Leo gave all the money his grandparents left for him to save his father's life. And now Leo has nothing. Now he has to live off eating granola bars a day and it sickens me. Yet no matter what I do, he just won't accept my help." Celia murmurs.

 

"Why? How can he.. how can he still _love_ him?" Cris winced.

 

"When you grow up at a young age wanting to be accepted your entire life, it sticks. And Leo's just that type of person. Responding to negativity in a positive manner. I don't trust a lot of people with him because he's taken advantage of very easily." She stares at him then. "It's why I didn't like you."

 

Cristiano's cheeks flame in anger suddenly. "I would _never_ -!"

 

"I know," she cuts in. "I see that now Cristiano. I'm just trying to make you understand from my perspective. I just want to apologize if I was too harsh, but now you know why. I know you won't hurt him. Because for some reason, I think you understand what he's been through."

 

Cristiano tensed.

 

"It was worse."

 

She blinks in surprise, not expecting him to say that. "What?"

 

"It was worse than you could ever imagine for me."

 

She opens her mouth to question him, but Cristiano slips out of the apartment, shutting the door after him.

 

Celia stared after him, knowing she had nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Schoooolllllllll
> 
>  
> 
> Ugh.
> 
> Seriously tho. 
> 
> I GOT A THREE PAGE ENGLISH ESSAY DUE ON THE THIRD DAY OF SCHOOL LIKE BISH WHAAATT?? AP Lit :((( 
> 
> These past two weeks have been torture and I just can't find time for everything else especially with all the shit extracurriculars I do after school.
> 
> Barcelona you guys are doing well so far. Real Madrid is 7th on the La Liga table because of the ties we've had, but I'm not too worried. I think Zidane is moving around the players and trying to see what works now that Morata is gone. Who do you think will win the UCL this year? I think it's fair game for anyone this season. PSG (Despite a lot of people denying it) have a good chance, Madrid, Man U, Bayern...
> 
> Although Bayern seem to be struggling a bit more than usual...
> 
> James I still miss you <3 You, Muller, Neuer, and Lewy are the only reason I watch Bayern matches :(
> 
> How do you think Dembele played in his debut with Barça in La Liga and the UCL? I think he's doing fine so far.


	22. Death Is A Common Factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You wanna try this new drink Geri created?" Cris slides the drink over.
> 
>  
> 
> Leo stares at it, horrified.
> 
>  
> 
> It's poisoned. His subconscious whispers to him.
> 
>  
> 
> "No!" Leo shoves it away. "N-No thank you!"
> 
>  
> 
> Cristiano gives him an irritated look. "What's wrong with you today?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Nothing? Absolutely nothing! I'm completely fine!" Leo laughs painfully.

"Now Leo... Of course you know that everyone is unique in their own way," Leo began to mumble to himself as he walked quickly towards the bar. "But _what_ are you going to get for a man that already has _everything_!?" He face palmed.

 

"He could probably buy an entire island if he wanted to. How do you get a birthday gift for someone like tha- ouch!"

 

He stumbles back, and an arm goes around his waist to steady him.

 

He blinks in the darkness of the night to see Cristiano staring down at him intensely.

 

Leo's heart started racing. He hadn't seen Cristiano since...

 

"Are you okay?" Cristiano asked softly, a fond look in his eyes.

 

Leo nods shakily.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

Leo freezes, looking at Cristiano with surprise. "Um.. y-yeah."

 

"Come on then," Cris' hand trails down his arm until he's started to wrap his fingers around Leo's. 

 

Leo jerked back in a snap, holding his hand to his chest as he blushed furiously.

 

"W-What are you doing?"

 

"Holding your hand." Cris replied bluntly.

 

Leo stared at him in disbelief. "Cris are you sick..?"

 

"What? No." The other man scowled.

 

"It's just.. you're acting... different."

 

Cristiano sighs. "Just- give me your hand."

 

Leo hesitates, but then drops his small pale hand into the other's much bigger and tanner one. "Cristiano?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"For the other day... I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

 

Cristiano stops. "Don't apologize."

 

"But I should! What I did was wrong-"

 

"It's fine. Alright? It's okay." 

 

Leo frowns but doesn't say anything else as they enter the bar.

 

"And you can't do shit-" Neymar trips from where he's running around with a Ney Ney in his hand.

 

Leo watched as the drink spilled straight onto Cristiano.

 

Everyone froze.

 

Leo's eyes widened in fearful horror, as Neymar paled.

 

Cristiano stood tense, wiping his face from the purple liquid.

 

"I-I'm s-sorry.." Neymar whispers in fear.

 

Cristiano sighs. "It's okay."

 

Everyone looked at him wide eyed.

 

He narrows his eyes. "What?"

 

"Aren't you gonna get angry?" Sergio says in a hushed voice. "You know- throw things around, shout, throw Neymar in a room for five hours?"

 

"No." Cris shrugged, gently pulling Leo over to the bar.

 

"I'll be back. Start work, okay?" He said kindly.

 

Leo nods in complete shock and Cris ruffles his hair before leaving to the back room while taking his soiled shirt off.

 

"What the hell!? What's wrong with him?" Toni cried out.

 

"What did you do to him?" Neymar turned to Leo sharply.

 

"I-I didn't... I didn't do anything." Leo frowned. "He's.. being nice."

 

"Oh my god this is so weird." Geri twitched. "I'm not sure if I like it yet."

 

~•~

 

Leo opens the door after work with a sigh, walking out.

 

"Hello."

 

Leo screamed, jumping back and whacking his head on the wall.

 

"Leo!" Cris rushed to him with concern. 

 

"What the hell Cristiano!?"

 

"What?" Cris looked offended. "All I did was say hi."

 

"Since when do you say hello to people?" Leo demands, rubbing his head.

 

"Can I not say hello to you?" Cris snorts.

 

Leo ignores him, still rubbing his head.

 

"Does it hurt?" Cristiano asks in a small voice.

 

"Not really." He walked towards him.

 

"Sorry."

 

Leo froze, eyes widened. "What?"

 

"What?" Cristiano frowned.

 

"D-Did you just... _apologize_?"

 

"Yes?"

 

Leo pinched himself. "I must be dreaming. What's wrong with you today!?"

 

"Nothing," Cristiano rolls his eyes. He grabs Leo's hand, linking their fingers together. "Come. I'll take you home."

 

Leo stares at the connected hands. 

 

_Something was definitely wrong here._

 

~•~

 

Leo paced around Robert's room. "What's wrong?" Robert deadpanned.

 

Leo opens his mouth to spill his weird day with Cris, but the doorbell rang.

 

Robert jogs over and opens the door. Marco pokes his head in offering Leo a sheepish smile. "Hey Leo. Mind if I steal Robert for a bit?"

 

"Go ahead." Leo smiles. "I won't be long." Robert waves.

 

They exit, closing the door behind them and Leo continues pacing. He goes to pick up a book to calm his nerves.

 

"Whatever you're doing right now- STOP!"

 

Leo stops. He turns to see the t.v on. It was a horoscope video. He scowls, reaching for the remote to change it.

 

"Is there someone in your life that has completely changed? Someone who went from a complete jerk to a sweetheart?" The man demands from behind the screen. Leo's head snaps up and he drops the remote.

 

"Yes!"

 

"Cancers beware!"

 

Leo sat on the floor, staring at the t.v in amazement. "Why!?"

 

"In the month of February, the month of the Aquarius, you will be met with a terrible fate!"

 

Leo squeaked.

 

"Cancers and Aquarius' are known for being polar opposites. In this month of February, Cancer, you will be met with an Aquarius who's purpose is sinister!"

 

"Oh no!" Leo cried out, hugging a pillow tightly.

 

"This Aquarius will gain your trust and shift from a persona of anger to sweetness to make you trust them. And then they'll finish the job with their true intentions- your _death_!"

 

Leo screamed loudly, scrambling up and running out of Robert's apartment.

 

Marco and Robert jumped in surprise at seeing the Argentine. 

 

"Leo!? What's wrong!?"

 

"No!" Leo screamed, running into his apartment and locking the door tightly, placing a chair under the knob.

 

Cris was going to _kill_ him!

 

~•~

 

Leo entered the bar cautiously, holding the pepper spray in his hand shakily. "O-Okay.. obviously I'm just acting crazy, right!?" He murmurs to himself, laughing nervously.

 

"Leo."

 

Leo screams, throwing his pen at Cristiano.

 

"What- What the fuck are you doing!" Cris snorts in disbelief. Picking up the pen, he takes a step towards Leo and Leo let's out a shout, backing away quickly.

 

"I-I don't need it!"

 

Cris gives him a weird look. "Okay..."

 

Leo turns and walks quickly towards the bar, eyeing the Portuguese carefully.

 

"You wanna try this new drink Geri created?" Cris slides the drink over.

 

Leo stares at it, horrified.

 

 _It's poisoned_. His subconscious whispers to him.

 

"No!" Leo shoves it away. "N-No thank you!"

 

Cristiano gives him an irritated look. "What's wrong with you today?"

 

"Nothing? Absolutely nothing! I'm completely fine!" Leo laughs painfully.

 

"Hey Cris! Here's that rat poison you asked for." Toni jogs over, handing him the box.

 

"Thanks Toni." Cristiano took the box. 

 

"Be careful though." The German warns. "It's strong enough to kill us too."

 

"This can kill people too?" Cris smirks, eyeing the box evilly. His eyes flicker up to Leo.

 

Leo almost faints. "I-I'll go get Neymar!" Leo chokes out quickly, running away to the back room.

 

~•~

 

Leo's washing the dishes when something tugs on his shirt. He turns around.

 

A scream left his lips as he stared at the knife Cris had pressed against his hip.

 

Cris pulls back with a startled look. Leo continues screaming as he runs away to the back room again, not listening to Cris calling for him.

 

"Leo! Calm down man- I'm just cutting off this string!" Cris calls after him, but the Argentine is already gone.

 

"What's wrong with him?" Neymar snorts. Cristiano shrugged, putting his pocket knife back and throwing away the thread. "Dunno."

 

~•~

 

"Alright Leo.. He's tried three times already and somehow you've managed to live. Who knows what kind of methods he'll be planning now." Leo whispers to himself, stressed.

 

Leo suddenly stopped when he saw Cris with a noose in his hand. Cristiano looked at the noose, and then at Leo. _Hang him!?_

 

Leo shrieked. "ENOUGH!"

 

"What's wrong with you!?" Cris shouts back at the other from afar.

 

"Stay away from me you psycho!"  Leo shouted. He runs out of the bar and Cris has had enough of Leo's weird actions, following after him.

 

 _That's it_. Leo thinks to himself. _There's no way I'm dying in the hands of that psychopath._

 

He sees a tall abandoned building and forms the idea up in his head, climbing up the side latter all the way to the top.

 

He approaches the edge, looking down. A long drop.

 

"No. You can't chicken out now Leo." He whispers to himself. "Would you rather go back to Cris' rat poison? No way."

 

He breaths in. "You can do it. You're strong."

 

He squeezes his eyes shut and picks one foot off the ledge, leaning it out.

 

"LEO!"

 

He stumbled, pulling back his foot. He turns to see Cristiano at the top of the latter with a horrified look on his face. "Leo!?"

 

"Oh my god.. he came here to push me himself!" Leo cried out.

 

"What are you doing Leo!?" Cris begins to run towards him.

 

"Hey- if you take even another step closer, then I'll jump!" Leo warned him loudly. Cristiano stops dead in his tracks.

 

"And anyways, I don't need your help." Leo says with a scowl. "I can jump by myself, thank you!"

 

"Why!? Why would you jump!?" Cris shouts at him in disbelief.

 

"As if you don't know!" Leo hissed. Cris takes a step closer. "Another step and I'll jump Cristiano!"

 

Cristiano stops, raising his hands. "I won't come closer! But what are you talking about!?"

 

"I-I'm not stupid! I know exactly what you're doing. You wanted to lure me in with a job, make me get really close and comfortable with everything and everyone, and then you'd slit my throat! This was all a big scheme to kill me in the most painful way possible." Leo rambles. "First break me emotionally, then physically."

 

"What!?"

 

"Yes! You've been planning on kill me since the day we met. So I thought- why wait for you to come kill me? I'll just do it myself." Leo turns to look down at the far ground below, the cool night air breezing through his hair.

 

"Have you completely lost your mind!?" Cristiano exclaimed.

 

"YES I HAVE! You've been driving me crazy! First with the spiked drink, then the rat poison, and the knife.. then the noose!" Leo screeched. "The horoscope guy told me everything! How a mean Aquarius would suddenly start acting nice to me to gain my trust.. that's you! It's why you've been so nice lately! Because you knew it was time for me to go! Holding my hand, apologizing, and saying hi! You've been trying to kill me!"

 

Cristiano suddenly looks furious. "You fucking idiot! That is not why I've been nice to you Leo! You are insane."

 

"Then why? Why have you been so nice to me? Why aren't you angry? Why are you holding my hand and being so-"

 

"Because I like you!" Cristiano shouts. "I like you, okay? I like you, and I hate it!" 

 

Leo stopped, blinking in confusion. "What?"

 

"I like you, you fucking dumbass." Cris snarled. "But I'm so shitty at relationships and being a person in general that me being kind made you think I was trying to murder you." Cristiano groaned in his hands, looking beyond frustrated. 

 

Leo blinked, faltering. "Oh."

 

"Are you serious!?"

 

"I-I just thought.." Leo rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "The drink?"

 

"It wasn't spiked! Gerard wanted me to tell you to try it." Cris hissed.

 

"What about the rat poison?"

 

"We've been having problems with rats in one of our bases!"

 

"What about the knife, huh? How're you gonna explain that!?"

 

"I was cutting a piece of thread off of your shirt you idiot!"

 

"What were you doing with the noose then!?"

 

"That wasn't a noose! It was mountain climbing rope for Kun!"

 

Silence.

 

"I'm stupid." Leo states.

 

"Yes you are! Now get down from there." Cris pulls him away from the ledge and into his arms, hugging him tightly.

 

"I can feel your heart racing against your chest." Leo comments quietly. Cris let's out a shaky breath, snuggling into the paler man's neck. "You scared me."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"How cute."

 

Cris pulls back from Leo, turning. He's instantly smacked in the face with a lead pipe.

 

"Cris!" Leo exclaimed, trying to get to the hurt man on the floor, but someone grabs him, pulling him back. They're surrounded by unfamiliar faces. 

 

"You make it so easy to find you, Ronaldo!"

 

Cristiano stood up, dodging the next blow and tackling the man to the floor.

 

Leo watched with horror as Cris broke his neck without effort. 

 

Another man jumps on him but Cris turns, crushing him to the floor.

 

He breaks a couple wrists.

 

Breaks some jaws.

 

some legs.

 

shoulders..

 

"Bye bye shorty." The man who's holding him gruffs out, shoving Leo back.

 

Leo shrieks as he falls back over the ledge, life flashing before his eyes.

 

Something grabs his hand tightly. He looks up to see Cristiano with a bruised cheek staring down at him in relief. Leo blinks his tears away.

 

"I've got you."

 

Leo sniffles, looking down at the barely visible cement ground as he hangs over the ledge, legs dangling. "I know I complained about you holding my hand, but please don't let go."

 

Cristiano laughed breathlessly. "Leave it to you to joke about you almost dying."

 

"It was a good thought at first, but now that I almost experienced it, I think I have to reconsider." Leo grabbed Cristiano's arm tightly. "Can you please pull me up now? I'm scared." 

 

Cris begins to pull him up when a foot lands on his arm, shoving it down. Leo shrieked when he slipped further, Cristiano only holding him by his fingers now, his grip slipping.

 

"Cristiano!" Leo cried out in fear, staring up at the Portuguese's pained face.

 

"You think you're hot shit, don't you Ronaldo?" The man above him sneered.

 

Cristiano reached down to grab Leo with his other hand but the man grabs it.

 

"Let's watch your bitch die together!" He laughed darkly.

 

Cristiano's expression turned murderous, and he flipped his body over, gripping Leo's fingers tightly as he kicked the man in the face, sending him flying away.

 

His grip fails, and Leo drops. He's quick to grab Leo's wrist with his other hand though, pulling the Argentinian up onto the roof quickly.

 

Leo is engulfed in Cristiano completely, the taller man wrapping his legs and arms around him excruciatingly tight, cocooning him in. 

 

"Thanks for not letting me die." Leo said shakily.

 

"How could I? I'd just be killing myself by letting you die." Cris sighs in content. He suddenly pulls away to approach the man who's crawling away while gripping his bleeding nose.

 

" _You_." Cristiano snarled in hatred, grabbing him and slamming him to the floor. "Who sent you? Was it those fucking Germans!?"

 

"I'm not saying shit," the man coughed up blood. "You'll kill me either way."

 

Cristiano growled loudly. "Leo look away!"

 

Leo stared at Cris. "Cristiano don't do it."

 

"I SAID LOOK AWAY!" Cristiano roared.

 

Leo flinched, eyes glazed in fear. "Cris don't kill him, please-"

 

"Fine. I warned you. I guess you shold see the extent I go to when people try to touch what's mine." Cristiano said darkly, eyes crazed as he pulled out his knife.

 

Leo's mouth fell in a soundless gasp as he listened to the man scream out in pain as Cristiano began to stab him. "Cristiano! Please!"

 

Leo rushed over, pulling Cristiano's gun out of his pocket. "Don't torture him!" He cried out. "Just kill him- please!"

 

Cristiano clenched his jaw.

 

"I-If you won't, I-I will!" Leo pointed the gun shakily at the man's head, wanting to put him out of his misery.

 

"Don't you dare," Cristiano hissed, pulling the gun away and shooting the screaming man in the head instantly, silencing him as Leo shut his eyes tightly.

 

It's silent as Leo cried quietly.

 

"Come on." Cristiano's voice holds no emotion from above him. Leo opened his teary eyes to blurrily see Cristiano, with blood on his face, clothes, and hands.

 

He looks so unfazed. So uncaring of the life he's just taken. His glare is filled with fire, daring Leo to refuse. An untamed beast awaiting for its moment to be let out of its cage- to pounce. He holds a bloody hand out to the fragile and small man at his feet.

 

Leo stares at it. 

 

_"If you come back," Cristiano's muffled voice is heard from the other side of the door and Leo listens. "Then you won't be able to leave again."_

 

He reaches his hand out as a choked sob escaped his lips.

 

_"You chose this. And I told you before- if you came back, you wouldn't leave."_

 

He grabs it.

 

"Good boy." Cristiano whispers harshly, pulling Leo into him as Leo let quiet tears stream down his face with defeat.

 

Cristiano can change how he is with Leo all he wants, but Leo has just now realized that it didn't matter.

 

Because he'll always be a _murder_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter! I think it's really showing a lot of main factors here that a lot of people hopefully noticed (especially at the end).
> 
> Dembele out for 3-4 months due to a muscle injury.
> 
> Don't know if I should laugh or cry.
> 
> BRUHHH BARCELONA IS DEFINITELY CURSED OR SOMETHING, LIKE WTFFF IS GOING ON!!
> 
> I can't believe he's already out for probably the rest of the year. That sucks for Barcelona.
> 
> I don't like seeing these photos of Neymar and Mbappe. Makes me uncomfortable tbh.
> 
> Real Madrid, wyd?
> 
> Why hasn't Ronaldo played that much in La Liga yet?
> 
> I am confusion.
> 
> James is a bby.
> 
> I hate school.
> 
> Bye.
> 
>  
> 
> Song inspired by this chapter; I'll Be Good by Jaymes Young.
> 
> "But the blood on my hands scares me to death. Maybe I'm waking up today. I'll be good, I'll be good. And I'll love the world, like I should."


	23. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As others began to talk excitedly, Leo turned to Cristiano to see him staring expectantly at Leo. All his other gifts were pushed to the side, full attention on the Argentine.
> 
>  
> 
> ”Um..”
> 
>  
> 
> ”Did you get me anything?” Cristiano’s question was snarky, but his voice was soft- kind almost. 
> 
>  
> 
> Leo looked away with a flush. “It’s okay.” Cristiano says then, voice quiet. “I get it. But can you do one thing for me? Please?”

"I don't understand." Cristiano huffed, throwing the script back. Leo scowls.

 

"What's there to understand? That's my job. You're job is to read them off to me. Simple. You don't need to understand anything." Leo sighs. 

 

"This is stupid." Cris continues, pulling his phone out instead.

 

"Many wouldn't take Romeo and Juliet to be stupid. People find it quite famous actually." The other replied sarcastically. "Now please help me."

 

"I don't want to unless I understand what's going on."

 

"Control freak.." Leo mutters under his breath. "Okay. Let's say you're Romeo and I'm Juliet."

 

"Yippie." Cris deadpanned. Leo glared. "Do you want to know or not?"

 

A nod.

 

"Good. So you're Romeo and you fall in love with Juliet."

 

"I fall in love with you."

 

Leo stopped. "What?" He blinked up at the Portuguese. "What did you just say?"

 

"I fall in love with you?"

 

The Argentine turned red. "Y-Yes?"

 

"You're Juliet right?"

 

"Oh." Leo felt embarrassed. "Yeah. Right."

 

Cristiano frowned. "What did you think I said-"

 

"Nothing!" Leo cuts is sharply, hiding his reddened face behind his script.

 

"Okay. We want to get married. Only problem is that our families hate each other." 

 

"Why?" Cris sniggers. "I don't know- they just do okay? So we plan an elopement. But we don't want anyone to know we're married." 

 

"Why not?" Cris demands. "Because hatred, remember?" Leo taps his head.

 

"Then you kill my cousin because he killed your cousin, and because of that you have to die. So you take banishment instead."

 

"Or I could kill everyone there and take the thrown for myself," he says darkly. "You could be my queen by my side, and we'd kill everyone that got in our way!" He laughed wickedly. "That's a better story. Wouldn't you agree?"

 

Leo stared at Cristiano, completely horrified. "No it is not you psycho!" 

 

The other man chirped. "Alright. Continue on with your love story."

 

"Alright. So in a nutshell, we got married without anyone knowing, you got banished, I faked my death so my parents didn't force me into marriage I didn't want and so I could be with you. But you thought I was really dead so you drank poison to be with me in the afterlife. And I woke up from my sleep to find that you killed yourself. I have to go now." Leo mumbles out, picking up his bag and stuffing his book in, walking quickly towards the exit of the bar.

 

"Wait! What happened after that?"

 

Leo sighs, turning back to him with a sarcastic smile. "Then the best day of _your_ life, and the worst day of mine would come."

 

"Meaning?" Cristiano frowned.

 

Leo rolled his eyes, giving him a final hard glance deeply.

 

"I'll die."

 

Cristiano freezes. He didn't like how his heart stopped beating for a moment after hearing those two words, almost instantaneous.

 

Leo leaves, the door shutting behind him.

 

Cristiano really wants to follow him, because he suddenly feels worried.

 

He doesn't.

 

~•~

 

"Hi Ney!" James pounced on him, peppering loving kisses all over his face. "I missed you!"

 

"It was only two days!" The Brazilian laughed, dropping his bag to the floor.

 

"How's Rafaella doing?" Gerard asks from behind the bar.

 

"Good. What about you guys? Any big news lately?" 

 

"We're playing Atletico in the nationals." Rafa deadpanned.

 

"WHAT!?"

 

"Don't remind me!" Dani groaned, slamming his head down on the counter.

 

"It'll be fine.. we're great! Amazing!" Neymar scoffs out.

 

"We're gonna get our asses kicked." Geri snorted and Ney throws him a dirty look.

 

"Shut up."

 

Cristiano enters from the back room, staring down into a file he's flipping through thoughtfully.

 

"Hey Cris."

 

"Hi." He barely grumbles out, not looking up. He stops suddenly. "Where's Leo?"

 

"What?" Isco looks around in surprise, noticing the missing Argentine. "Hey... Leo didn't come in today!" 

 

"How did you know he wasn't here without even looking up..?" Toni questions him curiously.

 

"I just had a feeling." Cristiano narrows his eyes. "Where is he?"

 

"A feeling!? You can just sense when he's here or not mentally?" Neymar snorts in disbelief. 

 

"Yes! He could be on the roof and I'd know he's here but he's not! So answer my damn question! Where is he? Because it took me five seconds to realize he isn't here while you've all been here for two hours and haven't noticed shit." Cris snarled.

 

"He's probably home. Maybe he forgot to call in for a free day." Sergio lied.

 

"No.. Leo would call.." Geri frowned. "He was staying over in the library after practice right?"

 

"Yeah. He said he'd come in today as soon as he was done. But.. he'd call if he was late." Rafa adds. 

 

James huffed in annoyance. “You remember what Leo said earlier..?”

 

Rafa frowned. Then his eyes lit up. “Oh yeah! I remember!”

 

”I don’t.” Geri pouts.

 

Just then the door slammed open and Leo came rushing in.

 

Cristiano relaxed.

 

”Where were you?” He says harshly, crowding over the smaller man threateningly. Leo looked at him, flushing in embarrassment.

 

“I’m sorry- here..”

 

He pulls something out of the bag he’s holding.

 

”Oh yeah!” Geri face palmed. “I totally forgot that was why you were gone.”

 

“Cake!” Neymar’s eyes widened. “Oh my god- I forgot!”

 

James hugged him tightly. “Happy Birthday, Ney!”

 

Leo grinned.

 

He peeked up to see Cristiano frowning. “Happy Birthday Cristiano!”

 

Neymar grabbed the cake from Leo’s hands and sat down in a booth excitedly. Cristiano tolled his eyes but slid into the seat across from him, Leo next to him.

 

”Can I blow the candles!? Or do you wanna do it!?” Neymar asks, giddy. Cristiano opens his mouth to reply but Neymar cuts him off. “Let’s both do it!”

 

”Don’t eat too much, Ney.” James ruffles his hair with a smile. “We're going out for dinner later.”

 

”All of us!?” 

 

James rolls his eyes. “No. Just the two of us.”

 

”Great!” Neymar says happily, pecking his lips softly.

 

Leo stared at them as they kissed.

 

He looked over at Cristiano who was already staring at him.

 

He swallowed, looking away.

 

Neymar ended up blowing out all the candles. They took turns cutting the cake and then, the gifts.

 

”Alright. You’re one hard motherfucker to buy a gift for because you literally own everything.” Sergio states, setting the gift down in front of Cristiano.

 

Cristiano opened it, letting out a snort when he saw what it was. “A candle?”

 

”Smell it.” 

 

Cristiano brought it up, sniffing a bit. He stopped, freezing. He looked up at Sergio. “How did you..?”

 

Sergio waves it off. “Went all the way to Portugal to buy it. Got it right from that little souvenir shop by the beach you’re always talking about.” Cristiano let out a sigh of content, eyes shut as he breathed it in. “Thanks Sese.. it smells just like home.”

 

Leo suddenly felt nervous.

 

”And here _you_ go, Ney. From Geri and I.” Sergio dropped the box. Neymar opened it excitedly. “Is this a dog collar!?”

 

Gerard burst out laughing.

 

Neymar pouted. “James! Look at what they got me!”

 

James was eyeing it thoughtfully. “You know..”

 

”Don’t even _think_ about it!” Neymar snapped.

 

”It was really a gift for you, Hammy.” Sergio whispers with a wink.

 

Leo turned to Cristiano with a confused look. “I don’t get it-“

 

”Shh. You don’t have to get it.” Cristiano says, covering Leo’s ears. 

 

When it was Leo’s turn, he handed Neymar his gift.

 

”Alright.. what did the great Leo Messi get me-“ Neymar stopped.

 

”Are these..?”

 

Leo smiled sheepishly as Neymar jumped happily in his seat.

 

”Tickets for El Clasico!?” Neymar cried out. He turns to Leo in surprise. “But- how?”

 

”I’ve been saving up some money for about two years now. I was actually going to give them to you on your last birthday, but I had to take some money out to buy some necessities. Sorry it took so long.” Leo said sincerely.

 

Neymar practically jumped across the table, hugging him tightly. “Thank you Leo!”

 

Cristiano growled, glaring and Neymar jumped back with a dirty look shot to Cris. “All I did was hug him- calm down.”

 

Cris rolled his eyes.

 

As others began to talk excitedly, Leo turned to Cristiano to see him staring expectantly at Leo. All his other gifts were pushed to the side, full attention on the Argentine.

 

”Um..”

 

”Did you get me anything?” Cristiano’s question was snarky, but his voice was soft- kind almost. 

 

Leo looked away with a flush. “It’s okay.” Cristiano says then, voice quiet. “I get it. But can you do one thing for me? Please?”

 

And how can Leo say no to that? Besides, Cristiano never says please. “Yes?”

 

”Can you please stop acting like that day never happened?” His voice is dark, angry.

 

Leo’s head shot up to look at him in surprise. Cristiano was staring at him with a grim look. “What?”

 

”Can you stop pretending like I never told you that I like you? It’s getting on my nerves. When I said that I liked you Leo, I didn’t mean as a friend.”  Cristiano states it confidently, like he does with most things in his life. 

 

Leo stared.

 

”I don’t care if-“

 

Leo grabbed his hand, pulling him up off the chair of the booth. “What’re you doing?” Cristiano demanded as Leo dragged him towards the back room, no one noticing them leaving.

 

”You thought I didn’t get you a gift, right? Well, I did.” Leo pushes him back until he’s sitting on the couch, the room dark and silent when the door shuts. 

 

Cristiano looked up at him expectantly. “Okay?”

 

Leo presses his forehead against the wood of the door for a second, trying to calm his racing mind. Cris waited patiently.

 

”Close your eyes.”

 

”What? No. I don’t like that cheesy bullshit-“ Cristiano began to snort.

 

”Cris- _please_ close your eyes! I-I can’t.. I can’t do this if you don’t close your eyes. Can’t do it when you’re staring at me the way you do..”

 

It’s silent. “Cris-“

 

”They’re closed.”

 

Leo turned, and sure enough the Portuguese’s eyes were shut. Leo took that time to observe the other man’s face. He was frowning, lines creasing on his forehead. Leo walked over slowly, admiring the tanned skin.

 

He reaches over and Cristiano flinched even before he touched his face. He sat down in Cristiano’s lap, hands shakily reaching up to cup his cheeks.

 

”Leo..?”

 

”Listen,” Leo began with a small voice. “I don’t.. I really don’t want to like you- but.. but I can’t stop myself anymore. Not when you keep doing this..”

 

”Doing what, Leo? I’m confused.” Cristiano mutters. He keeps his eyes closed.

 

”Caring about me.” Leo murmurs, leaning in. Cristiano suddenly understands then. “It really is your fault, Cris..”

 

Then he closed the gap, pressing his lips against the other’s. It was brief, barely a peck when he pulled away. Cristiano’s eyes snapped open. He stared up at Leo in disbelief. Leo with his pink cheeks and frown, hair flopping over his forehead. 

 

When Cristiano stays silent, just staring, Leo panicked. He moved to get off but Cristiano shot up wrapping his arms around the other tightly until he was pressed flush against him. 

 

“No,” Cris’ voice isn’t hoarse, eyes fired. “No- you’re not leaving.”

 

Leo blinked. “Cris-“

 

Cristiano surged up, kissing Leo roughly.

 

Leo faltered, hands moving around his neck.

 

Cristiano’s lips are hard, unforgiving against his. Unforgiving for wasting so much time waiting for this to happen. It’s frantic, as if the moment won’t last. The older man doesn’t give him any time to breathe when he pulls away, shoving him down until he’s laying underneath him, bending down and kissing him again. 

 

Leo tried to kiss back with as much ferocity, allowing Cristiano entrance in his mouth, moaning when he did. 

 

When Cristiano finally pulled back, he gazed down at Leo’s flushed face and red bruised lips as he panted. 

 

“No.” He murmurs once more, bending down and pressing a soft, sweet kiss against the other’s needy lips. “You’re not leaving- not anymore.” 

 

Leo nodded frantically, pulling Cristiano into a tight hug. “Not anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano won Fifa’s “The Best” award and I couldn’t be more proud. (‘:
> 
> DID ANYONE ELSE FIND IT ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE HOW JUNIOR SHOOK HANDS WITH LEO!?
> 
> So cuteee.
> 
> Dani and Neymar had to be extra with their suits, lmao. Dani be looking like a cowboy.
> 
> Antonella is really pretty, like.. wtf!?
> 
> Anyways, leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> (THEY FINALLY KISSED! ABOUT DAMN TIME)


	24. You Wear Your Mask Like A Porcelain Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo clung to his neck, looking flustered. Cris stared at him for a while. “What’s wrong?”
> 
>  
> 
> Leo’s eyes snapped to Cris’ and he looks down. Slowly, he falls forward until his face is nuzzled in the other’s chest. “What are we?” He murmurs.
> 
>  
> 
> Cristiano understand what he means.
> 
>  
> 
> ”You’re mine,” He begins slowly. “I’m yours. I think the proper term is boyfriend?”
> 
>  
> 
> Leo leans up and kisses Cristiano softly on the lips, smiling against them. “Good.”
> 
>  
> 
> When Leo snuggles back up against him tiredly, Cris’ heart speeds up. And for a moment, sitting there in the darkness with the moonlight gleaming in from the window, Cris finally understands what if feels like to be cared of, and to have something to care for.

Leo stared out the window as he tapped his pencil against the desk. It never really did snow much anymore in the mornings. Sometimes it would- but the temperature in the morning was a lot warmer than at night so it never really stuck to the ground the way it did when the sky darkened. 

 

He huffed then, throwing his pencil down and standing, stretching his stiff muscles out with a yawn.

 

His eyes wandered around the room in boredom, calculating as he noticed certain things he didn’t before. He hated moments like this. There was just something incredibly lonely about having nothing to do and no one to talk to. He loved his privacy and alone time more than the average person, but even an introvert like him got sick of it after awhile. 

 

His eyes land on the fuzzy black gloves on his coffee table and his mind drifts towards Cristiano and instantly warmth fuzzes in his heart. They’d stayed in the back room for a while. They didn’t really say or do anything- just laid there in a peaceful silence appreciatin each other’s warming presence. The moment was then ruined with Neymar walking in on them and screaming _I knew it_! Soon everyone knew and Sergio is blessing the lord for it finally happening.

 

Leo didn’t get it.

 

Things were a lot different these past couple weeks. Cris would find any possible excuse to pull Leo away from whatever he was doing to pay attention to him.

 

What freaked Leo out the most was when he’d just be walking inside the main house or the bar to get around, and Cris would yank him in to the dark corners he was hiding in to press him against the wall and press harsh kisses against his mouth. It gave Leo a heart attack whenever he did.

 

Yet, what he loved most about being with Cris was when the older man would soften up to him. Sometimes Leo would be sitting at the bar or coffee shop while studying or reading a book and Cris would come over silently and sit down, wrap his arm around his midriff, and nuzzle his head into the Argentine’s neck, pressing soft kisses there occasionally. It was something he would _never_ do two months ago. And Leo loved it.

 

Cristiano had a hard time leaving Leo alone after that night. If he was clingy before, now he was borderline psychopath from just attaching Leo to his hip permanently. The Argentine tried to deal with it, but the longest he lasted was a full two weeks. It was when Cristiano followed him all the way into the bathroom that Leo snapped and told the Portuguese to let him breathe and enjoy his privacy by himself for a little bit. Apparently Gerard had a long talk with Cristiano too about how much Leo valued his privacy sometimes, and that got Cris to back off a bit. 

 

So he left Leo alone for a couple of days.

 

Now Leo feels like a hypocritical little shit for missing his warm hugs.

 

Leo blinked awake from his daydream. Sighing, he walked over to his door and exited his apartment, shutting the door behind him. He was about to go towards the elevator when he paused and turned towards Robert’s door.

 

Walking over, he knocks loudly.

 

It takes a moment but the door is hesitantly pulled open a few inches and Leo is staring at half of Robert’s weary face. “Oh hey Leo...” The other trails off.

 

Leo gives him a weird look. “Hey yourself... Why are you behind the door?”

 

The other shrugs nonchalantly. Leo hears coughing and fRome’s in confusion, standing on his tippy toes to look over Robert’s shoulders but the other moves quickly to hide whatever or _whoever_ is in there.

 

Leo narrows his eyes. “What’s that sound?”

 

”That was me.” Robert lies.

 

Leo sees through him. “You’re lying. What are you hiding from me, dude?”

 

“Nothing! I swear-“

 

Leo surprises him by ripping the door open and shoving him aside. He freezes in horror at the sight in front of him.

 

Thomas is lying on the couch, wincing with a cut going down the length of his right side and a bruise on the right. Over him is a worried Manuel, holding his hand tightly. He notices Marco slumped tiredly in the arm chair with an ice pack pressed against the bruise on his right cheek. Robert, who has a bruise on the left side of his jaw, rubs the back of his head awkwardly. Manuel seems to be the only one who isn’t injured.

 

”What the hell happened!?”

 

Manuel turns to him, blue eyes filled with anguish. “Leo. You’re a bio major, right?”

 

”Chem! Bio is my minor dude! But what the fuck Manuel?”

 

”Can you help him?” Manuel begs.

 

Leo murmurs a curse under his breath before rushing over to the two Germans.

 

”The cut isn’t deep. Nor is it long enough to require stitches but it needs to be cleaned and covered as quick as possible to prevent any bacteria from entering and causing an infection- how long has he been like this for?”

 

”About a half hour.”

 

Leo sighs. “Alright, quick- I need some isopropyl alcohol.” 

 

Robert rushs into the kitchen and comes back, handing Leo a bottle. Leo looks down at it and then looks back at Robert like he’s an idiot. “This is tequila you dumbass!” He exclaimed.

 

”Bitch, I don’t know what the fuck isoperalie whatever is.” Robert defends himself. Manuel gives Robert the most lethal death glare Leo has ever seen. “Stop fucking around Rob. If Thomas gets even more injured, I’m going to kill you.” 

 

Leo cuts in. “It’s rubbing alcohol.” 

 

“Ohhh.” He runs back to the kitchen and grabs the bottle of rubbing alcohol along with clean pads for him.

 

”This is gonna sting a bit, Tom.” Leo warns ahead of time and Thomas whines, unfocused eyes staring up at the ceiling. 

 

Surprisingly, Thomas doesn’t throw a fit. He takes it silently, only flinching a couple of times when Leo cleans him up.

 

”Okay- Manu I’m going to need you to pull him up to sit so I can wrap the wound up.” Leo tells him and Manuel gently grabs the other, pulling him up. Thomas hisses and Manuel winced with him, looking pained to even hurt the other even by the tiniest amount. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

”Shudd’up.” Thomas grumbles out, gently running his fingers through Manuel’s blond locks. The German pulls his fingers out of his hair, kissing the inside of his palm as Leo tied off his bandage, leaning back as the anxiety left his body.

 

Manuel lays Thomas down back on the couch after having him eat some painkillers.

 

”Can someone please explain what the fuck happened to you guys?” Leo demands. “Because I’m freaking out right now.”

 

They all exchanged looks for a moment and then Manuel turned to Leo. “They got jumped. Just some assholes that wanted our wallets. Don’t worry- they beat them up pretty bad too.” He shrugs it off before whispering darkly, “If I had been there, then they’d all be killed.”

 

”Oh shit- are you guys good??” Leo asks in worry.

 

”We’re fine now. It wasn’t that bad. Thomas got hurt the most- but that’s not even that bad, right?”

 

”No. He’ll be fine. It’s just a small thing that’ll heal up in a couple of days.” Leo reassured. 

  

“Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without him.” He then says, eyes trained on the sleeping figure on the couch.

 

”It’s no big deal-“ Leo began, only to be cut off.

 

”No- really. Thank you.” Manuel now turns to look at him, blue eyes filled with upmost respect and honestly.

 

Leo swallows. “Your welcome.”

 

”Leo- what is that?” Robert is looking at the love bite on his neck.

 

Leo flushed red and slapped a hand against his neck.

 

”Oh. my God..” Robert’s eyes widened. And then he began jumping up and down excitedly. “Really!? Mr. Obsessive finally made a move!?”

 

Leo nods embarrassingly. “Yes. That’s actually what I came here to talk to you about. We got together three weeks ago.”

 

“You asshole- and you didn’t tell me!?” Robert pouts while Marco smiles kindly at him. “Congrats!”

 

”Did you guys fuck yettt ??” Thomas suddenly groans from where he’s laying on the couch. Manuel throws him a warning look while Leo flushed darker. “Thomas!”

 

”Oh my god- you did!” Robert shrieks. “No we did not!” Leo snapped. “We just kissed. Now I’m leaving!” Leo rushes out the door.

 

”Wait! I need to know details! I wanna meet this guy!” Robert calls out to him.

 

”You can meet him later!”

 

~•~ 

 

He walks into the bar with a frown, still worried. He’s just glad that they’re all okay. 

 

It it really surprises him though. He knew how much Thomas meant to Manuel, but he never really understood the magnitude of how deep the roots of their relationship were until today. Thomas’ injuries were mere cuts and bruises- nothing to flip over because he’d be fine in a few days with some rest. Yet- Yet Manuel was terrified. As if he was watching the other man die.

 

Leo wonders what happened between them. Because Thomas told him that he’d helped pull Manuel out of a dark place, told him that he knows how much he means to the other. He was even more curious now. He just wanted to _know_.

 

He stops when he noticed Neymar pressing a wet rag to his bleeding lip.

 

James sat next to him with a bruise under his eye. Gerard looked fine but he was wiping blood away from Sergio’s nose.

 

Marcelo had an ice pack against an ugly purple bruise on his hip. Pepe was glaring at the counter with a black eye and Isco had a bandage wrapped around his thigh. 

 

Rafa was sitting in Marc’s lap with a frown as he iced the bruise on the tall blonde man’s shoulder.

 

But the worst he saw was Toni.

 

Toni was shirtless, a bandage wrapped around his midriff and shoulder with a cut on his lower lip. There were bruises on his legs and scratches. His cheeks were a pinkish purple with bruises.

 

”What the fuck?”

 

A couple turned to him while others just ignored him.

 

”Oh hey, Leo.” Isco yawns tiredly.

 

”What happened you guys!?” He walks over to Toni, taking his face into his hand to tilt it up and inspect the injuries closer. Toni smiled weakly at him.

 

”Toni- oh my god.. are you okay? You look awful!” He said worriedly. Toni nods. “Yeah.. Some people just really don’t like me.” He laughed half heartedly.

 

”Motherfuckers..” Neymar winced when he pressed to hard on the cut. James pressed a soft kiss in his hair.

 

Leo frowned. “What happened?”

 

Neymar’s fiery eyes look up to his best friend. “What happened was that this German fuckers jumped Tony in an ally way-“

 

”That’s not what happened.” Tony cut in with a glare. 

 

“Oh yes it is. The Germans are just a group of fucking-“

 

“Neymar.” 

 

Ney stopped abruptly when when he heard the command. Leo’s head snapped up and his eyes met Cristiano’s. Instantly, his heart aches. 

 

Leo lets go of Tony, approaching him. Cristiano looks tired. He’s wearing a jacket that’s unzipped to present a shoulder wrapped up securely in a white gauze. His lips are pulled in a grim line, curl on his forehead that escaped the gelled backed messy ones of his hair. There’s a darkness swirling in his brown eyes that instantly dissolved into a tender softness when Leo’s hand brushes against the injured shoulder.

 

Leo had barely even grazed his hand over him before Cris wraps arms around him, pulling him in and hugging him tightly with a iron squeeze as his face nuzzles the top of his head, nosing and breathing in the calming scent of Leo’s shampoo that smells like cherry blossoms, letting out a content sigh.

 

Everyone turns away from them. Leo hasn’t seen Cris in a couple of days. Maybe that’s why the Portuguese was letting his vulnerability show in front of the others. Because Cris only ever did so when they were alone. 

 

Leo doesn’t know what to think. His mind is racing and he’s so worried. Of course they hadn’t forgotten about the Germans, but it seemed like ever since the incident with Kun and Marcos, the other gang had stayed under the radar.

 

Until now.

 

”What happened?” His voice shakes against Cristiano’s chest that they other tightens his grip. “We ran into a couple of them. They wanted Toni. We didn’t let them take him and things got ugly.”

 

Leo pulled back with a frown. Cristiano didn’t let him push back too long, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss against his mouth. 

 

“It’s fine.” He murmurs against Leo’s lips and Leo scowled, pulling away. “No it isn’t Cris.” 

 

Cristiano glared at him when Leo slapped his hands away that reached out to grab him. 

 

“This isn’t so stupid,” Leo grumbles to himself angrily. “Why can’t you guys just negotiate with this dude?” He snaps.

 

”We're past negotiating.” Marcelo mutters. “The fucker doesn’t deserve it.”

 

”Neither do you guys! You guys don’t deserve to get hurt over this-”

 

”That’s enough.” Cristiano’s hard voice cuts him off and Leo glares at him.

 

”Fine. Because nothing I ever say has any importance. I’m not even deserving enough to know why the hell this guy wants to kill you.” Leo states loudly, obviously offended.

 

”You’re such a drama queen.” Neymar rolls his eyes.

 

Leo rolls his eyes. “I’m gonna get the bar ready.” He turns to the area. “Leo-“ Cristiano grabs his arm but Leo shoved his hand off and walks off. Furious, Cris storms after him. “How many times did I tell you not to walk away from me, Leo?” He snarls.

 

Leo ignores him, pulling the cups out. And going around the bar to the back side so he’s out of sight of the others and Cris follows him. He grabs the shorter man, turning him around and roughly shoving him against the counter. 

 

“God- you’re still the same old asshole you were before!” Leo snaps. Cristiano’s eyes are burning with anger. “You make it hard not to be!” He snaps back. 

 

They both stare at each other for a moment, chests heaving loudly. Then Cris is surging down, hand fisting the back of Leo’s short cropped hair and yanking his head back just as he slams his lips into the other and kissing him harshly. Leo matches his ferocity, kissing back just as hard. “Fuck, I hate you so much sometimes.” Cris breaths.

 

”No you don’t.”

 

He shuts Leo up again. 

 

“Don’t have angry sex on my counter!” Neymar cries out.

 

Leo giggles and it brings a smile to Cris’ lips.

 

~•~

 

The next day is better. Robert said that Thomas was starting to feel good again, going back to his snarky self. But until he fully recovered, Robert was staying with him since Manuel had stuff to do.

 

Leo ran a hand through his wet hair before Gerard forcibly shoved a hat on his head. “You’re gonna catch a cold you little shit. How are we going to win games then?”

 

Practice had ended and Leo just wanted to sleep.

 

”You leaving so soon?” Rafa called after him. “Yeah- I’m too tired.”

 

”Bye then!”

 

”Yeah- see ya.”

 

Making it home, he pushes the door open and drops his bag next to it before shutting it and locking the bolt. He pulled his coat off and hung it on the hook along with his scarf. He pulled his shoes off and hung his keys as he took his gloves and hat off. 

 

He walks backwards to fall on the couch, only to land on a warm lump that’s too familiar. He screamed, trying to get off but arms wrap around him. “Relax!” Cris says huskily in his ears, voice groggy and deep from sleeping.

 

”Cris! Oh my _god_ \- what the hell! You know I don’t like it when you do that.” Leo snapped.

 

”You fell on me.” Cris defends sleepily. “And you woke me up.”

 

”Well- let go.” Leo huffed, shoving the hands off and turning so his front is pressed against Cris’. He rest his chin on the other’s chest and peered up at Cristiano’s calm face.

 

“Sleep with me.”

 

”Are you kidding me? You barely even fit on this couch.” Leo snorts. Cris smiles because Leo is adorable doing that. “You’re so cute.”

 

Leo flushes.

 

That was weird. Usually Cristiano isn’t one to say things like that. Something Leo noticed quickly was that the man was a psyical lover more than he was a speaking one. He’d rather kiss the daylights out of Leo than say a simple _you look nice today_.

 

He’s broken out of his thoughts when Cristiano’s thumb brushes softly against the pale skin of his bare shoulder. Leo turns red when he noticed the sleeve of his sweater has fallen over his shoulder.

 

”That’s my sweater.” Cristiano smirks lazily, eyes teasing. “No wonder it’s so big on your tiny little body.” 

 

Leo looks down, surprised. He didn’t even notice he was wearing Cris’ sweater. He just grabbed the first thing he saw on his chat in his bedroom and shove down it in his training bag.

 

Thinking about it, the sweater did have Cristiano’s soft Coconut scent on it. “I’m sorry.” Leo says honestly.

 

”Hmm.” Cris shakes his head slowly. “Looks good on you.”

 

Leo pouts, pushing up from Cristiano’s chest. “Let go-“

 

Cris settles his hands on Leo’s hips, letting the other straddle him.

 

Leo freezes upon noticing the Portuguese’s smug face. “What’s wrong, baby?” Cris lightly traces a hand up Leo’s front, going from underneath his bellybutton all the way up against the soft material of the thick sweater until his hand rests behind Leo’s neck. He drags the younger man down, lazily kissing his mouth. The tension shifts, and when Cris lets go of him Leo is a flushed mess.

 

“Such an innocent little baby.” Cristiano murmurs, running his thumb over Leo’s bruised bottom lip as his eyes darkened. 

 

“I’m not..” Leo began weakly.

 

”Prove it.” 

 

And _damn it_ , Cris looks so fucking _smug_. Like he’s a lion playing a game with a kitten. Leo is not a kitten- he’s a fucking panther and he’s about to scratch the smirk off his boyfriend’s annoyingly attractive face.

 

 _Boyfriend_?

 

What the hell were they, anyway? Cris doesn’t seem to really care about the titles but Leo is wary.

 

Leo looks down at Cris as the other runs a hand up and down his waist softly and without a care in the world.

 

The first tiny grind Leo does pulls a strangled squeak from Cris is surprise. The dark eyes are wide now and staring up at Leo through the darkness of his quiet apartment. The next one he does pulls out a groan from Cris who tightens his grip on Leo’s hips. Leo can feel the hard bulge under him and grows more confident, rolling his hips into the other. Leo moans as he does unable to hold it back.

 

Cristiano’s hand slips under his shirt to grip the warm skin of his hips instead of the sweater as Leo runs a hand over his chest. “What did you call me?” Leo murmurs out with a soft moan.

 

Cristiano’s lips part but words don’t come out. Leo bends down pressing a single peck against his mouth. His hips move in a rhythm against the other’s, hard bulges brushing against each other roughly. It draws out a strained groan from Cris. 

 

Leo’s hand goes up to grip the arm rest of the couch that Cris hasn’t his head against as he picks up speed, breath quickening. Cristiano breathes heavily as he looked up at Leo. His eyes are squeezed shut, eyelashes pressed against his flushed cheeks. The bruises and reddened lips of his mouth are open with soft moans exhaling from them while his hair flopped to his forehead. 

 

The sight makes Cris want to fuck Leo more than anything else.

 

”Look at you,” he hisses and Leo whined, pressing his other hand against Cristiano’s heaving chest. “Moaning all prettily for me. My little kitten.”

 

Leo grinds even harder hearing Cris’ words. “Aw baby, does that turn you on? Hearing me call you filthy things?” Cris groans out, bucking up to the other’s quickened movements. “Such a little whore.”

 

Leo moaned loudly, trying to suppress it but it was useless to try. Cristiano’s hand slipped into the bottom of the sweater, roughly sliding up Leo’s hard abs and brushing the hard nub of his nipple roughly, pinching lightly. Leo came hard, crying out Cris’ name loudly as he did. 

 

Cris watched as Leo’s unfocused eyes blink in bliss as he came down from his high. He sat up, grabbing Leo when he almost slipped off of him.

 

Leo stared at him, breathing. Cristiano kisses his lips softly. He opened his mouth to speak, but Leo’s hand slid down and landed on his still hard cock. Cris stopped abruptly. He looked into those innocent looking brown eyes. “Leo..”

 

Leo leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, letting his teeth sink in to his bottom lip. Cris hummed in content. And then Leo was pulling out of his grip and sliding down his body slowly until he was on his knees in front of the other. Cris began to protest but Leo slid his sweatpants down a bit to reveal the straining bulge against the tight black material of his boxers. He traces a finger over the bludgeon before pressing a kiss against it causing Cristiano to choke on his gasp.

 

”Gatinho- _fuck_!” Cris cried out when Leo starts sucking on the bulge. “Leo..”

 

Leo stops then, peering up at him and _God_ , Cris wants him. Wants him so bad in the filthiest way possible. “Baby if you keep looking at me like that I’m gonna yank you back up here and press you against this couch.” Cris pants.

 

Leo, the little shit he is, smirks at Cristiano. “You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” He asked innocently.

 

” _Yes_ ,” Cris hisses. Leo hums, turning his attention down lower. He teases the band of the boxers and the other man growls warningly.

 

Leo puts his hand in and grabs Cristiano’s hardened dick. As soon as he does, Cris moans loudly. He pulls it out and he really shouldn’t be surprised at how huge he really is.

 

”Hm... Your dick is almost as big as the dick in your personality.” Leo smiles sweetly and Cristiano narrows his eyes. “Watch it, you little slut.”

 

Leo perks at the name and his own softened cock hardens again in his dirty boxers, nipping a love bite into Cristiano’s thigh. 

 

Leaning over, he lets his lips run from the base up to the tip and Cris groans.

 

He lost the slit at the tip and blinks up at Cris innocently. “You’re such a little whore, Leo- teasing me like that.” He moans. His hand goes up to grip Leo’s locks tightly while the other guides his cock into Leo’s mouth. Almost hesitantly, Leo begins to suck on the head. Cristiano throws his head back, groaning. “That’s it..”

 

Leo holds he base of Cristiano in one hand and lowers himself further, sucking roughly and pressing it against his tongue. Cristiano can’t control the words coming out of his mouth. “You look so pretty taking my cock like that, Gatinho.”

 

Leo’s other hand that’s resting on Cris’ thigh tightens his grip. “Do you like me praising you baby? Because you look so fucking beautiful. Such a good boy for me.” 

 

Leo moans around Cristiano’s dick, causing the vibrations to send jabs of arousal. “Can you take more for me? I know you can, Gatinho...” Cris presses Leo down further. Leo chokes a little bit evens out his breathing and presses lower and lower until his nose presses against the other’s naval.

 

“What a good boy... you’re such a good boy for me Lionel. Look at you... taking my cock like a pro.” 

 

Leo looks up at Cris with half opened lids. Cris’ cheeks are a light pink, almost unnoticeable because of his darker complexion. Whereas Leo’s cheeks are a bright pink against the pale skin.

 

“ _God_ \- you're gorgeous. Mine... My little Gatinho. Such a good boy for me..” Cris moans and Leo comes again, unable to handle the worlds leaving his mouth. He moans and has to pull away from Cristiano’s dick, moaning against the slit on the head of his cock. The moment Cristiano realizes that Leo came untouched a second time to his words, he moaned and spurted straight over Leo’s face, causing the pale man to shut his eyes as thick ropes of it landed on his cheeks and forehead. 

 

Leo fell back on his butt, and sat in tired silence for a moment, before he opened his eyes slowly. When he did, he instantly looked up at Cris and Cris groans at the look the younger man gives him. 

 

It was unbelievable that Leo could look up at him with his usual puppy like face, doe brown eyes filled with innocence and blinking while Cris’ cum dripped down the length of his face. How could someone look so _pure_ like that?

 

Cris then watched as Leo’s hand rose towards his face to swipe some of his semen off his cheek with his finger. He looked at it with an almost curious gaze. Then, almost hesitantly, his lips parted and he stuck it in and sucked. 

 

Cris would’ve been hard again if he wasn’t so drained. 

 

“ _Fuck_ \- you’re so filthy.” Cristiano purrs, pulling Leo up from the floor to sit back in his lap, soft dick pressed against Leo’s stomach. Leo looked back at him sheepishly. “I’ve never really tasted it before.”

 

Cris rose an eyebrow at him and Leo shrugged embarrassingly. “It isn’t that bad.”

 

”Was I your first?”

 

Leo flushed, averting his gaze. Cris’ lips curve to a lazy smile. “First and only.”

 

He then reaches behind them to grab some tissues, cleaning Leo’s face gently and throwing them away in the trash next to the couch.

 

Leo clung to his neck, looking flustered. Cris stared at him for a while. “What’s wrong?”

 

Leo’s eyes snapped to Cris’ and he looks down. Slowly, he falls forward until his face is nuzzled in the other’s chest. “What are we?” He murmurs.

 

Cristiano understand what he means.

 

”You’re mine,” He begins slowly. “I’m yours. I think the proper term is boyfriend?”

 

Leo leans up and kisses Cristiano softly on the lips, smiling against them. “Good.”

 

When Leo snuggles back up against him tiredly, Cris’ heart speeds up. And for a moment, sitting there in the darkness with the moonlight gleaming in from the window, Cris finally understands what if feels like to be cared of, and to have something to care for.

 

~•~

 

A week later, and Leo is reading a book in a booth while Neymar cleans the bar.

 

”You could at least help!” The Brazilian called out to him with annoyance.

 

Leo snickered. “You know today is your day to clean Ney. Now stop bothering me. I’m reading.”

 

Cristiano and James come out from the back room with Marcelo, Gerard, and Sergio, and instantly they depart ways, with James going to Ney and Cris going to Leo.

 

Neymar jumps into James’ arms, wrapping his arms around the Colmbian’s neck and his legs around his waist. 

 

“Leo’s being mean and won’t help me clean today.” Neymar pouts.

 

James laughs, pushing his hair back lovingly. “That’s because it’s your turn to clean today baby.”

 

”WHAT ABOUT EQUALITY!!!”

 

Leo scowls, turning to snap at Neymar’s annoying voice but isnstopped abruptly when Cris slides in next to him, forcing him to slide down and make room for the Mafia boss. 

 

Cris kisses him slowly, savoring the taste and feeling. Leo forgot all about Neymar as he kisses the other back just as slow.

 

When Cris pulled back, he rests his forehead against Leo’s with a gentle smile as he stared into the Argentine’s eyes. “Hey.”

 

Leo bites his lip to contain the grin that wants to break on his face. “Hey yourself.”

 

”What are you reading?” Cris asks as Leo turns back to his book. He wraps his arms loosely around his waist, pulling Leo into his lap so his back is pressed against his chest. Cris nuzzles his face into Leo’s neck, pecking gently. 

 

“Truth or Die.” Leo replies. “It’s a book about people defying the law and the government going after them. You’d like it.” Leo muses.

 

Leo looked over his shoulder, over his shoulder to see Neymar and James making out on the counter. “Don’t have sex on my counter!” He mocks sarcastically with snark.

 

Neymar’s middle finger is the answer he gets. 

 

Leo walks out with Cristiano an hour later. Leo has his jacket on along with a thick scarf. Cris has a thin jacket and a beanie over his ears, a little curl poking out around his forehead that Leo has grown quite fond of.

 

They've walked quite far far away from the bar. There’s an alleyway that leads down to Leo’s apartment, another that leads back to the bar, and then a long narrow one that leads to the Main Street that has zooming cars passing by, the faint light swirling past them. “Cris, you’re gonna catch a cold with that jacket. It’s so thin.” Leo scolded.

 

He swings the extra scarf he brought around his neck before pulling Cris towards him. Cris grins and he lets Leo drag him towards the Argentine with the scarf until he has Leo pressed against him, hands resting on his hips as their lips met in the nipping cold air. Cristiano kisses him gently. When he pulled back, Leo’s heart raced. There was something different. 

 

Cristiano’s freckles are prominent on the more pale face that’s enhanced by the white snow that falls around them. His cheeks a tinge pink due to the cold and lips an almost ruby red, bruised with kisses. His eyes are what catches Leo’s attention. They’re bright, a light brown- almost hazel- with pupils dilated. For a moment, right then and there, Cris looked down at him with what Leo could only describe as absolute love. 

 

Cris brushes Leo’s hair back, bending down to press just one more desperate kiss against his lips-

 

“Leo!”

 

Leo’s eyes shifted from Cristiano to the four figures behind him.

 

His dazed expression switches to excitement. Cristiano either doesn’t hear the voice or chooses to ignore it, and knowing Cris, it was probably the former.

 

Robert looks the most excited pointing to Cristiano’s back and mouthing, _is that him_?

 

With a happy smile Leo nods. 

 

Even Manuel is smiling at him, a smirking Thomas against his chest.

 

Marco is playing on his phone, but he does throw Leo a wave. 

 

“What are you guys doing here?” Leo says and that’s when Cristiano snaps out of his daze, frowning down at Leo. 

 

“We were gonna catch dinner real quick. Why Mr. Obsessive, it’s nice to finally meet you!” Robert grins.

 

Cristiano turns with a curious gaze and meets Robert’s eyes.

 

”Guys, this is Cristiano. Cris, these are my friends. You know- the ones I was hanging out with?”

 

Robert’s grin slowly starts changing, from a frown of confusion, to a gasp of surprise, and then a pale face of horror. 

 

Thomas’ eyes widened.

 

Manuel froze, smile dropping to disbelief, and then his eyes looked at Leo with betrayal.

 

Marco kept playing on his phone intensely. 

 

And Cris... Cris’ face was filled with shock and then he went slack, staring at Manuel with so many emotions swirling through his eyes.

 

Leo blinked.

 

”Yes! I just beat my highest record! Did you see that Robert!?” Marco looks up from his phone excitedly only to see Cristiano’s face and start choking on air. “ _Holy shit_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, it’s been a while! 
> 
> This is a long ass chapter though so I hope it makes up for my horribleness (It doesn’t). I really should’ve cut this in half... 
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> So the truth is starting to unravel- and quick.
> 
> Also, I fucking suck at writing smut, I’m sorry );
> 
> What did you think of this chapter? Any predictions for the next? How are you feeling after all that? Let me know in the comments below!


	25. Your Deceitful Betrayal Is Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo stood rigid for a moment, staring blankly at where the group was.
> 
>  
> 
> The snow continued to fall, and time continued to go on.
> 
>  
> 
> Leo turned, puffy eyed with red cheeks that had tears streaming down them.
> 
>  
> 
> He looked at Cristiano.
> 
>  
> 
> Cristiano stares at him.
> 
>  
> 
> Leo’s bottom lip quivered as he watched Cristiano’s blank expression. “C-Cris?”

The gun was pulled out faster than Leo could blink, pointed right at Cristiano. Leo’s heart jupped to his throat in shock as his eyes trailed over the fun and the pale hand holding it all the way to Manuel’s burning glare filled with hatred where they were trained on Cris.

 

Cris had grabbed Leo, shoving him behind him with a tight grip. Leo’s heart raced in shock as he stared at Cristiano’s back.

 

_What the actual fuck?_

 

Cristiano’s eyes were blank, an unreadable expression on his face as he stared back at Manuel with a clenched jaw.

 

”What are you doing Manu!?” Leo asks in wondrous disbelief.

 

”Don’t you dare call me that,” Manuel snarls, no warmth in his eyes for Leo.

 

Cristiano tightened his grip on Leo, shoving him further back.

 

Robert turned away, leaning against the wall, dizzy. 

 

“Well, Ronaldo. This wasn’t what I had in mind when I’d meet your disgusting face again.” Manuel’s voice is dark.

 

Cristiano didn’t say anything, standing silent.

 

”Robert-?”

 

Robert looked at Leo with pain and disbelief. “How could you?”

 

Leo is unbelievably confused. Firstly, where the hell did Manuel get a gun? Why was he pointing it at Cris most of all? And the way the others looked at Leo with distrust... Leo doesn’t understand what the hell is going on.

 

Suddenly the realization hits Leo full force and he has to suck in a deep breath in a shocked and strangled gasp.

 

 _Germans_.

 

He suddenly remembered-

 

_Cris lets go of him then turns to Toni. "One of you is the leak!"_

_"No we aren't." Toni spits out. "I could give less than two shits about **Neuer**. He could rot in hell for all I care."_

 

Leo’s eyes raced back and forth as he began to piece everything together-

 

_Manuel rolls his eyes, but focuses in on Leo with a small smile. "I'm Manuel **Neuer**. Nice to meet you Leo."_

 

Leo’s breaths became shaky and heavy-

 

_"You." Cristiano snarled in hatred, grabbing him and slamming him to the floor. "Who sent you? Was it those fucking Germans!?"_

 

 

He felt nauseous-

 

_”Can someone please explain what the fuck happened to you guys?” Leo demands. “Because I’m freaking out right now.”_

_They all exchanged looks for a moment and then Manuel turned to Leo. “They got jumped. Just some assholes that wanted our wallets. Don’t worry- they beat them up pretty bad too.” He shrugs it off before whispering darkly, “If I had been there, then they’d all be killed.”_

 

 

Leo feels tears prickling his eyes-

 

_”What happened you guys!?” He walks over to Toni, taking his face into his hand to tilt it up and inspect the injuries closer. Toni smiled weakly at him._

_”Toni- oh my god.. are you okay? You look awful!” He said worriedly. Toni nods. “Yeah.. Some people just really don’t like me.” He laughed half heartedly._

_”Motherfuckers..” Neymar winced when he pressed to hard on the cut. James pressed a soft kiss in his hair._

_Leo frowned. “What happened?”_

_Neymar’s fiery eyes look up to his best friend. “What happened was that those German fuckers jumped Tony in an ally way-“_

 

Leo looked up at the German with glassy eyes filled with pain.

 

”Oh. My. _God_ ,” He whispers to himself in disbelief.

 

Manuel’s eyes hadn’t left Cris as his finger curled around the trigger. Leo panicked, jumping in front of Cristiano quickly.

 

Manuel’s eyes trailed down from Cris to Leo’s scared wide brown eyes.

 

”Manu, please-“

 

”Move.” Manuel demands, gripping the gun tighter.

 

”You don't have to do this,” Leo chokes.

 

Manuel’s lips curl in a bitter smile. “You should’ve thought about that before you decided to mess with me. Now move.” 

 

“I’m not letting you shoot him.” Leo blinks tears back. “Please- this doesn’t have to end this way. We can work it out-“

 

”Your first mistake was betraying me. The second was letting me find out,” Manuel hissed, sneer present. “Now move or I’ll shoot you too.”

 

Leo stood his ground eyes pleading. _He didn’t know_.

 

Manuel’s eyes were filled with anguish from a betrayal that Leo never intended. “Fine,” Manuel murmured darkly, clicking the load down and curing his finger around the trigger once again. “I warned you.”

 

All of a sudden Leo wasn’t staring into a gun anymore- rather, the shoulders of a lanky figure. Clad in a dark coat with no hood and slightly wavy short cut brown hair.

 

Thomas stared at Manuel with a grim expression from where he stood in front of Leo, gun inches away from his chest.

 

Manuel froze.

 

“What are you doing, Thomas?” He rasps.

 

“What are _you_ doing, Manuel?” Thomas asks seriously, no jokes in his voice. “Are you really going to shoot our friend? _Really_?” 

 

“He’s not our friend,” Manuel grits out with venom. “He betrayed us, Tom!”

 

”No he didn’t Manu.” Thomas snaps. “This has gone too far! Fuck- he had no idea! I mean- look at his _face_! He’s horrified!” 

 

“Thomas- move. Now.”

 

The other German stared right into his boyfriend’s eyes. “ _No_.”

 

Manuel faltered. “Thomas, _please_. Don’t do this.” 

 

“This has been going on for too long, Manuel. It doesn’t have to be this way. Let’s just fucking end this here. Ronaldo and you... Just _end_ it. _Please_.” Thomas tries to coax, voice soft.

 

Cris still hasn't said anything- standing as still as a rock. Leo was too afraid to turn back and look at him.

 

There was obvious pain in Manuel’s eyes. “Don’t do this to me, Thomas.. please...”

 

”Shh,” Thomas reached out with no hesitation, wrapping his hand gently around the gun, letting it press against his forehead. “It’s alright- just end this please.”

 

”I need you- don’t... don’t make me hate you.” Manuel croaks. Thomas swallows. “You need to forgive.” Thomas reaches out and gently curls his hand into Leo’s protectively. Leo wants to cry. He doesn’t know what to think anymore- Thomas was with him.

 

Manuel snatched his hand away, the gun lowering as he looked at Thomas heatedly with a hurt expression.

 

”I thought you were on my side.” 

 

Thomas clenches his jaw. “I can’t when you’re going to shoot someone who has nothing to do this- not when your unwilling to avoid all this bloodshed by just forgiving someone for a damn _mistake_.”

 

Manuel’s eyes darkened then, and he dropped his gun to the snow covered floor.

 

It was silent for a moment. Manuel stared at Thomas who refused to backdown.

 

”I’ll never forgive that monster.” Manuel snarls, and then he moves like lightening- gripping Thomas’ wrist and yanking him away from Leo and into his chest. Thomas’ shoulders slump in disappointment, but he makes no move to fight against the taller German.

 

Manuel glares at Leo with hatred. “Stay the hell away from us.”

 

Slowly they back out of the alleyway, eyes never leaving Cristiano.

 

The last thing Leo saw was Thomas’ gaze of pity.

 

Leo stood rigid for a moment, staring blankly at where the group was.

 

The snow continued to fall, and time continued to go on.

 

Leo turned, puffy eyed with red cheeks that had tears streaming down them.

 

He looked at Cristiano.

 

Cristiano stares at him.

 

Leo’s bottom lip quivered as he watched Cristiano’s blank expression. “C-Cris?”

 

Suddenly Cristiano was moving forward, reaching out to Leo.

 

Leo brought his arms out, needing to hug Cris badly-

 

Cris clamped an iron tight grip on Leo’s wrist, eyes forming into an ugly anger.

 

Leo cried out in surprise and slight pain at the tight grip. He looks up at Cris in disbelief.

 

Cristiano’s expression was burning with fury. He turned, yanking Leo roughly with him.

 

”Ow! Cris!” He cries out. 

 

Cristiano ignored him, dragging him down the other way- back towards the bar.

 

”Cris! Please!” He sobs, tears streaming down his cheeks as Cris dragged him down. He tried to press his heels into the floor to stop the other but it was futile. 

 

“I didn’t know, Cris-“

 

The door is pulled open and everyone is sitting at the bar, laughing at Neymar as the Brazilian pouted, hugging James protectively.

 

They stop abruptly when Cris roughly pulls Leo forward, letting him fall to the floor on his knees. They turn to the pair with wide and shocked eyes at the sound.

 

Leo cried loudly, hugging himself.

 

Everyone is in a silent shock for a minute. 

 

“What the hell Cristiano!” Gerard snaps.

 

He rushes to Leo, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him up to stand on his feet shakily. 

 

“Leo! Cris what the fuck!?” Neymar shouts, letting go of a frozen James to stand next to his best friend protectively, rubbing a soothing hand on his back.

 

”Listen up everyone!” Cris says loudly, voice hard and filled with venom. “Today is a good day!”

 

He laughs bitterly then, grabbing Leo’s wrist and yanking him away from the pair to present the Argentine to the group.

 

Leo hiccups his cries. 

 

“I’d like to introduce you all to Lionel Messi! My fucking boyfriend! Your friend! Our _leak_!” 

 

Everyone froze in horror, staring at the two. Cris turned Leo around so he was looking up at him. Leo stared bleary eyed at Cristiano’s bitterly sarcastic smile. Cris grabbed Leo’s chin a little too tight. “You are so _good_! You _actually_ fooled me you little _bitch_!”

 

Gerard grabs Leo, yanking him away from Cristiano’s unforgiving hands.

 

Leo stumbles into Sergio’s arms and he hugs Leo tightly, rubbing a soothing hand through his hair and the other up and down his back as Leo sobbed into the Spaniard’s chest. Sergio murmurs soothing words.

 

”What the hell are you talking about Cris! And stop! You’re hurting him!” Gerard yells at him.

 

”I don’t give a _fuck_!” Cris snarls. “HE HURT ME!”

 

Leo cried even louder.

 

“That’s enough, Cristiano!” Neymar snapped. “What the hell are you talking about!?”

 

”That little bitch you’re all protecting has been working with those fucking Germans the entire damn time. He got close to me so he could hit me where it hurts the most!” Cris grows angry with each word. He turns to Leo with hateful eyes. “I fucking _trusted_ you!”

 

”I didn’t know!” Leo sobs. “I didn’t-... I just- I didn’t _know_!”

 

”Bullshit!”

 

Gerard shoved Cris back, standing in between the two and glowering down at the Portuguese threateningly. “Stop Cris, just- _stop_.”

 

James comes over and sets a hand on Cristiano calmly. “Let’s go outside, yeah? Come on.” He says softly, pulling Cristiano towards the door. Begrudgingly, Cris follows him outside.

 

Sergio is sitting on the floor now with Leo curled up in his lap, rocking back and forth soothingly. Gerard turns to them and pulls Leo away from Sergio and into his own chest. “I-I really didn’t know, Geri!” Leo croaks. “I didn’t _know_.”

 

”I know you didn’t, Leo.” Gerard coos. “Cris just needs to cool off a bit, yeah?”

 

“He hates me,” Leo chokes between sobs. “It’s a-all my fault!”

 

”No he doesn’t, Leo.” Sergio reassures. “He’s just in shock.” Toni adds in a soft voice, crouching next to them.

 

”It’s not your fault, babe.” Rafa tells him gently, wiping Leo’s tears away.

 

”Oh Leo,” Neymar says sympathetically, raising his hands up gently. Leo blinked at his wrists. The pale skin had turned a dark red, slightly purple in a hand mark.

 

”I’m going to kill him,” Gerard snarls, but Sergio stops him, hugging him from behind tightly. “Leo needs you right now Geri.” He whispers in his ear. “Cris didn’t mean it.”

 

Marc came over with a first aid box, the German’s blue eyes saddened as he carefully applied the cream to soothe the skin. He wrapped them up in gauze. 

 

They moved to the sofa in the corner, and Geri watched Leo sleep, his head resting in the tall Spaniard’s lap. Neymar sat silently on the bar stool, waiting anxiously and worriedly when James didn’t come back. He twiddles his fingers nervously. Toni and Marc talked in hushed murmurs to each other from one of the booths. Marcelo and Isco sat silent with a grim expression while Pepe paced.

 

James walked back into the bar with a weary look on his face.

 

Neymar jumps off the chair, and into his arms. He hugs the Colombian tightly. “I was starting to worry.”

 

James sets a soothing hand on the Brazilian’s hip. “It’s okay, Ney.” He murmurs in the other’s hair, setting a gently kiss against his temple.

 

Cristiano walked in then, ignoring everyone and exiting through the backdoor. A few minutes later, they heard a car drive off.

 

Neymar looked at James with a frown.

 

James presses another soft kid against Neymar’s lips. “Give him time,” he whispers quietly.

 

Leo had woken up, staring blankly at the floor.

 

”Tell me.”

 

Everyone in the room stopped.

 

Geri turns to him. “What?”

 

”What happened between Cris and Manuel. Tell me.” Leo says.

 

Everyone is silent.

 

Sergio releases a sigh, turning to look Leo straight in the eyes.

 

”I’ll start from the very beginning...”

 

~•~

 

The door is slammed open and Manuel lets go of Thomas, staring at the floor.

 

Mats turns to them with a smile from where they sat on the couch, t.v playing a match. “Hey guys- where’s the takeout I ordered?” Mario frowned.

 

Robert slumps into a chair tiredly, watching Manuel wearily.

 

”I can’t believe you, Thomas.” Manuel’s voice is heavy.

 

”That’s enough, Manu. You were wrong to pull a gun on Leo like that and you know it.” Thomas snarled.

 

”He’s a _Merengue_ -“

 

”He’s an innocent little college boy hanging out with evil people!” Thomas snaps.

 

”You pulled a gun on Leo!?” Erik exclaimed in shock. “As in Leo who helped with Thomas’ birthday?”

 

”He’s with those fucking Madridstas.” Manuel hisses. Everyone’s eyes widened. “Really!?”

 

”He didn’t know anything about us!” Thomas defends the Argentine.

 

”That’s absolute bullshit-“

 

”I don’t know, Manu. He really did seem surprised and hurt at what happened.” Robert murmured quietly as Marco gripped his hand tightly.

 

“Of course he was. He didn’t know we were the enemy. We obviously weren’t ambushed, nor attacked. And who knows what Ronaldo was thinking. The dude was frozen.” Thomas scoffs.

 

”Why are you defending him?” Manuel snaps.

 

“Maybe because I know what it’s like! I know what it’s like to be in love with a goddamn monster!” Thomas explodes. “You and Ronaldo are the same! Fucking _monsters_! And Leo and I are just trying to _help_!”

 

Manuel glares at him with betrayal evident in his gaze. “Who said I needed your fucking help? All you are is a distraction. You’re nothing to me and I’d be better off with you gone!”

 

The room goes silent.

 

Thomas stood, shoulders slumped. “Got it.”

 

Then he was running up the stairs, the loud slam of his bedroom door echoed throughout the house.

 

Manuel stood rigid as he realized what exactly he had said. He rushed up the stairs after the shorter man, knocking on the door. “Thomas- open the door.”

 

He got not reply and Manuel felt guilt pang through him. “Thomas, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

 

He knocked.

 

Nothing.

 

” _Thomas_ \- please.”

 

Downstairs, everyone is confused.

 

”I don't understand those two,” Vidal grumbled. 

 

“They’ve never fought _this_ bad before.” Erik adds.

 

”How the hell did they even end up together? It’s so damn toxic.” Mario demands. The others shrugged, having no clue.

 

”You guys wouldn’t understand.” Bastian interrupts their disputes. He staring out the window silently, watching the bright city lights from where he’s sitting on the sill. “You don’t know what happened.”

 

Everyone looks at the old blond for a moment. “What did happen?” Marco asks, voice small and quiet, but the words ring throughout the room.

 

Bastian smiles a small sad smile.

 

”I guess it’s story time already, huh?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG REAL BEAT PSG 
> 
> T_____T
> 
> FUCKING- I CANNOT FUNCTION! MY BABIES ARE IN THE QUARTER FINALS!
> 
> So happy lmao. 
> 
> Who do you guys think is gonna win the CL? I hope it’s Real. 
> 
> I have a feeling we’re going to draw Bayern (we always fucking do lol)
> 
> I’m not too sure about this Barça vs Chelsea game.
> 
> I think Barça might win.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter! A lot of things will be revealed! (;
> 
> (Aw Cris, leave Leo alone. He’s smol)


End file.
